


Fading Love

by Arkied



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkied/pseuds/Arkied
Summary: 'Come home, Tohru. Please.'Hajime pleaded. Tohru shut his eyes so he could stop the tears begging to come out. Listening to his childhood friend voice he could remember everything from the past. He heard a sigh from the other line of the call. Hajime's still waiting for him to answer. He stood up from the sand he was sitting on.'I can't go home yet, Iwa-chan.''You're going to have to. He' s waiting for us.'US. Hearing that Tohru broke down in the middle of walking back into his apartment. People around him asked him if he was okay. He's on his knees and sobbing.'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Iwa-chan.'
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 107
Kudos: 343





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!! This is my very first fanfic in this fandom. I tried writing one because i just couldn't keep it in anymore. I'm sorry in advance if its not to your liking but I'll write it anyway. Just dont report me. Please 😭.
> 
> Hope you do like it! Like kudos and comment if you can!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Tohru keeps staring at the sea thinking what could he do more to change everything that happened. After all its mainly ~~his fault~~. Being this far away from them. He could have change something. He could come back. He could have stop it. But no matter how much he ponders over it. He couldn't stop it. It keeps playing with his mind. Even though some people say it's not his fault. Even his childhood friends says it.

_'Hajime, I'm sorry.'_

Interrupting his thoughts. His phone rang right beside him. Tohru looked at the caller ID. And sighed knowing who it is. He ponders if it was okay to answer the call. Tohru answered it anyway.

_'Tohru.'_

Hajime's voice sounded really sad. Tohru gulped down to stiffle his sobs. Knowing why Hajime is sad.

_'Come home, Tohru. Please.'_

Hajime pleaded. Tohru shut his eyes so he could stop the tears begging to come out. Listening to his childhood friend voice he could remember everything from the past. He heard a sigh from the other line of the call. Hajime's still waiting for him to answer. He stood up from the sand he was sitting on.

_'I can't go home yet, Iwa-chan.'_

_'You're gonna have to. He' s waiting for us.'_

**US**. Hearing that Tohru broke down in the middle of walking back into his apartment. People around him asked him if he was okay. He's on his knees and sobbing.

_'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Iwa-chan.'_

Tohru ended the call an stood up to run all the way back to his apartment. He want to be alone. As soon as the door closes he leans into it and cried his heart out. Tohru clenches his shirt. He keeps thinking when will it stop hurting. When will he forget that whole ordeal. He knows he's hurting Hajime. Tohru looked at his mark on his wrist. He wanted to go home but he wasn't ready to face the reality that he's running away from.

**\---------------×---------------**

Hajime just sighed when the call ended. He turned around to face the person he was with. She just smiled as if she knows how the conversation went on. Hajime gave her an apologetic smile. She just gestured that it's okay.

 _'Dont apologize. You tried. I guess Oikawa wasn't ready yet.'_ She said and started to walk away from him. She stopped for a moment and turned her head slightly to look at Hajime. _'Honestly, I think even you are not ready. Take your time. My brother will always be waiting for you both.'_

Hajime just looked at her and turn his head down. She head on her way and left him at where he was standing. He headed home after that meeting. He announced that he was home at the genkan. Once he was at the living room he glanced at his left and approached him.

 _'I'm home, Tobio. I talked to Shittykawa today. He's still being stubborn on not going home. Think you can visit him in his dream. Hunt him to go home.'_ He smiled as he said that. Hajime stared at his mark and continued smiling. He felt his cheeks got wet and he finally realized he was crying. _'I'm sorry, Tobio. We could have done something. But we didn't. We believed it was okay not to and now...'_

**~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and go easy on me. Im new at this. Okay byeiii~!

**Chapter 1**

Some people believe that having a soulmate is the greatest thing in the world. Well for Kageyama. Its certainly isn't. He found his ~~soulmate~~. Or rather ~~soulmates~~. As it appears there's two of them. He's in a polybond. Kageyama is walking home from the konbini. Tomorrow is the start of school. He's a freshmen in Karasuno. During his junior high school days. He's innocent as anyone. Kageyama is always dreaming of meeting his soulmate. But when the day came, the signs appeared as a shock. Clearly because one of them hated him. Kageyama don't even know what he did to make the other despise him. He always wanted to ask but bother not to. The moment they all found out. They rejected him. Outcast him. And as a final blow asked them to pull up a wall on the bond to block him him off completely.

_'Tobio!'_

From a distance Kageyama saw someone in front of thier house. He can't see clearly who it was but from the voice he just heard. It was his sister. Who hasn't come home since she was studying medicine specifically about soulmates.

_'Onee-chan.'_

Kageyama ran up to her. She has her luggage with her. _'Are you moving back?'_ Kageyama asked. She just smiled and gesture a peace sign at Tobio. _'I just finished my studies and I' m working here at Miyagi. I told Papa I'll be home though. He didn't told you?'_ She said. Tobio just looked confused because his father went to a business trip for 2 weeks now and hasn't contacted him today. Then all of a sudden their front door opened. And there he was. Kageyama's father. 

_'Oh. You're home. Okaeri.'_ He said. Having a father whose kind of an airhead can be a pain sometimes. Miwa just smiled and went inside the house. Tobio followed helping her sister with her bags. He directly went to his room and laid at his bed to stare up on the ceiling. He went to his side and look at the mark of his soulmates. A crown pierced with a black winged sword. Kageyama let out a sigh. He can still feel the bond between them but not as much as before the block. In a few years the bond will be completely blocked. 

_'Tobio, can I come in?'_ Miwa announced after she knocked at his door. When she opened the door Tobio sat up on his bed abd look at his sister who's walking to him and sitting beside him at the bed. _'Papa told me. Why didn't you called me?'_ She said. She patted his shoulder. _'I didn't want to disturb you. Besides it's already a few years ago.'_ Tobio said. He soothed the mark with his thumb. From his peripheral vision Kageyama saw his sister looking at the mark. _'Have you met them again?'_ Miwa asked.

The last time they saw them was at his last tournament on junior high. And that didn't end well.

**===**

_After Kageyama was bench by the coach. The game ended with their team losing. All of his teammate didnt talk to him. All of them glared and even one of them gave him a nickname of **KING**. After they dug out of the gym he immediately went to the toilet to wash his face. As soon at he was at the toilet someone dragged him inside the stall. He looked at him wide eyed. He bowed his head when he knew who it was._

_'Tell me you're not going to Seijoh.' His voice was calm but it hold a lot of rage. It sends chills to his spine. He didn't answer him. **'You're not going near me or Iwa-chan. I can't believe we're bonded to you.'** After he said that he went out of the stall and the toilet. Kageyama sat at the water closet and breathe. He didn't realize he was holding his breath._

**===**

It was clear from that encounter that he didn't want to see him anymore. After that he decided to put a stronger block. He didn't told his father about it. He didn't want anyone to know. He was stripped from his thoughts when Miwa patted his shoulders. He looked at her and gave her a wek smile. _'I did saw one of them on my last match in junior high. He warned me not to go to his high school.'_ Miwa didn't replied to him. Giving him a space to continue. _'Do you still want to talk to them. How do you feel with the bond?'_ Miwa asked.

There's no visible mark for the block but when people asked how they're feeling after being rejected. It makes you want to kill yourself if you didn't want the block. Kageyama stayed quiet he begged his father not to say anything to his sister because she specializes in soulmates and bonds. Kageyama also promised his father to just put up a weak block. But given the circumstance with his mates he had to put up a stronger one.

 _'I had them block.'_ Kageyama said. His sister gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She grabbed his wrist and looked at his mark. Kageyama's mark is starting to fade. Miwa looked at Tobio. Tobio just blankly looked at his sister's eyes. _'I'd read about the side effects of having the block. Its nothing much if the block is weaker one if we reconcile it could void the block. But if its a stronger one, it could my life in danger.'_ Kageyama said.

_'Then tell me. Did you put the weaker one or the stronger one?'_

*********

_'Iwa-chan, I'm sorry. I was just pissed off.'_ Oikawa pleaded to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa. He kept walking to their houses. Oikawa clings to Iwaizumi's arm. He sighed.

 _'I can barely feel him on the bond already, Shittykawa.'_ Iwaizumi said. He took Oikawa's hand ang held it tight. _'I know you dont like him much but he's still our soulmate. I honestly don't want to have to pick side but for the past years I have been at yours. I left him alone. I even ask him to put up a block.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi's hand. They both stopped walking. Oikawa knows the guilt he's been feeling. Even after they knew who Kageyama is in their life. In their first year of high school they learned about soulmates and what could have happen if the bond put up a block. Iwaizumi knew he had made a mistake but Oikawa's pride is higher than the sky to admit they need him. Iwaizumi wanted to ask Kageyama to put down the block after Kageyama's last junior high match but Oikawa got pissed and got mad at him.

And now he can barely felt him in the bond. Iwaizumi just hoped that Kageyama didn't put up a stronger one. Oikawa is oblivious to the effects for the stronger one. Iwaizumi may have to tell him if Kageyama indeed put up a stronger one.

 _'What do you want to do, Iwa-chan?'_ Oikawa asked. They continued walking home. _'I want to go meet him. And this time, you're going to go with what I want, Oikawa. No matter how much you hate it.'_ He said.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda have to write a short update on this one. But i promise it will have more content and happenings in the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Its the first day of school and Kageyama is early. He went to the volleyball court to practice his serves. Volleyball, the only thing that keeps him stand on the ground. The only thing he likes. Last night was too much for him. He had a bit of a fight with his sister. The gym was open and he's the only one there. To past the time until the opening ceremony he changed into his gym uniform and pratice some serves. He looked at the ball. He threw it up. Kageyama was too focus that he didn't heard the gym door opened. He just realized when a certain orange head guy is yelling why he's in here. He remembered him from the match in junior high. They introduced themselves to each other after they were kick out of the gym. From there they hang oht together practicing outside until the captain proposed a match with the other first year. They trained with a senpai who help them train at the gym. And help them to understand teamwork.

When the match arrives. Kageyama was about to step out of their house when his sister called him from inside the house. Kageyama just looked at her.

 _'Nee-chan, I really have to go.'_ He said. He's putting his shoes at the genkan. Miwa approaches him at a genkan. She crosses her arms on her chest. _'Tobi-chan, I'm gonna ask again. Put down the block. You already have it for months. If you still insist on the block just keep a weak block. Put down the stronger one.'_ She said. Kageyama just sighed and step out of the house. He didn't answer his sister just because he didn't want to put down the block. He didn't want to feel them more in the bond. He looked at his mark. It's still visible and for a bit he can still feel them. Everything is okay. For now.

He ran his way to the school volleyball gym. Hinata is already there with him. They went to the gym together. As soon as the senpais arrived they did their warm-ups. When the others arrived. They started the match. Kageyama was doing well at the match. They won the match earning Kageyama and Hinata the permission to be on the team. They went home together after that.

 _'Um.. Kageyama, I have a weird question.'_ Hinata said. They stopped walking. _'What?'_ Kagaeyama said. _'That mark on your wrist. Its a soulmate mark, right?'_ Hinata said. _'Yeah. What about it?'_ Kageyama said. He looked at Hinata. Hinata just continued looking at the road home. _'When did you meet your soulmate?'_ Hinata asked. Kageyama was confused as to why he wanted to know that. _'Why do you ask?'_ Kageyama returned a question as an answer. _'Just curious. I mean you're still young. And you already meet the one.'_ Hinata blurted out. Kageyama just scoffed. Hinata suddenly looked at him.

' _I didn't know you're such a romantic. Also, I met them when I was in junior high.'_ Kageyama said. _'Them? Are you in a polybond?'_ Hinata said. _'I am.'_ Kageyama said. _'How lucky.'_

Kageyama didn't understand what he meant by lucky. They rejected him. So what's so lucky about that. They separated and as Kageyama was walking home he thought to himself. **-Would they be willing for me to put down the block?-** He reached their house and went inside.

 _'Tadaima.'_ Kageyama announced. He heard running from the inside the house. Kageyama saw his sister peeking out at the living room to the genkan. He sighed. _'You're home early, Nee-chan.'_ He said while taking off his shoes. _'Okaeri! Papa's home too you know.'_ His sister said. He went to his room to set down his bag and take a shower. _'Tobi-chan! Dinner's ready.'_ Miwa shouted. He just finished taking a bath. Kageyama went down to the dining area to eat their dinner. All of them was quiet during the meal.

 _'Tobio.'_ His father called. He looked at his father and sighed. Kageyama knew what this is about. _'Yes, Tou-san?'_ Kageyama answered. His father set down his utensils and looked directly into his son's eyes. _'Miwa said you have put up a stronger bond. Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't do that?'_ His father said. He was strict specially with the bond.

 _'It got a lot more worse, Tou-san. I don't want to feel them in the bond anymore. The rejection hurts me more that it should have.'_ Kageyama exclaimed. _'You know the consequences if you put up a stronger one. You could die, Tobio. The longer its up the more danger you're in. You have to take it down.'_ His father sternly said. Miwa started to clean up the table so they all could talk in a more formal way. Both Tobio and his father are quiet.

 _'Do I have to talk to them again?'_ Tobio asked. He had his head down and clenching his hands into a fist in his laps. _'You don't have to if you don't want to. You just have to take down the block. We don't want you to sacrifice yourself for the bond. If it comes to it. I'll come with you to talk to them. I'll be with you to settle this problem.'_ Miwa said. She reaches from under the table for Tobio's hand. Miwa held to him as tightly as she could. Tobio looked at his sister and nodded as a response. He looked at his father and his father gave him a gentle smile.

A few weeks after that. He didn't immediately take down the bond. It will take a will to take it down since its been up for a few months. They were at the gym for club practice when their advisor came rushing in to announce that they have a practice match a with Aoba Johsai. Kageyama's heart beat fast as the news didn't end with just that. They wanted him to be the setter for that match. All of a sudden the ~~memories~~ flooded in his head. Being called by that ridiculous nickname. Being outcast because he gets mad so easily. His body began to tremble. Then he thought of his senpai. Kageyama looked at him. But instead of getting mad at him. He supported the idea of having him as the setter. After practice he went and talk to him.

 _'Suga-san.'_ He called. Sugawara looked at him. Daichi was beside him. _'I wanted to let you know that i'll work hard to earn the position of official setter for the team. And I'm sorry that it came to this.'_ Kageyama said. _'Kageyama-kun.'_ Sugawara said. _'I know you're a hard working and I don't hold it against you. But just to clarify, I noticed how you reacted to the news earlier. Is there something that we should know about?'_ Sugawara added. Kageyama put his head down and let out a sigh. _'My soulmates are in that team. Also my past teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi. I don't know if they would go easy on us.'_ Kageyama said.

 _'Soulmates? Polybond?_ ' Daichi questioned. Kageyama saw Sugawara hit Daichi's head. He flinched a little because of that. Sugawara smiled at him. _'Are you in good terms with your soulmates?'_ Sugawara asked. Kageyama shakes his head. Sugawara didn't say anything further. He just nodded as an acknowledgement and patted Kageyama's shoulder. _'Don't worry about them. If they causes you harm. The crows will eat them alive.'_

After that talk he went home. Tobio was the first one home. He went to the guest area to greet someone. _'Tadaima, Kaa-san.'_ Kageyama light up some incense for his mother. He then went to his room and prepares to take a bath. As soon as he was finished with bath Miwa arrived home. Tobio was at the kitchen preparing dinner when she arrived.

 _'Tadaima!'_ She announced. _'Okaeri, Nee-chan.'_ Tobio shouted from the kitchen. Miwa arrived at the dining near the kitchen to see his brother. _'How's your day, Tobi-chan?'_ Miwa asked. She looked at his brother for a bit. **-He seems nervous-** Miwa thought. _'Tobi-chan, is there something wrong?'_ Miwa said. _'We're having a practice match with them this weekend. I think i'm not ready to see them yet.'_ Tobio declared. Miwa observed him. _'Tobio, its just one day. This will be a good opportunity to talk to them about the bond. It almost time to take down the block anyway. You'll start to feel them at the bond again.'_ Miwa said. Tobio sighed and finished cooking dinner.

 _'I just dont want to feel that rejection again.'_ Tobio said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and subs. Much appreciated. Here's a treat. Might stray from the manga a bit but I'll try not to stray too much. I'm just used to write OG stories at wattpad for years and this fanfiction is a new territory for me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Just a little heads up. I think I made one of them a little soft. But I'm offering little fluff in the story because it gonna be heavy on the feelings at the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

When the weekend arrived. Kageyama knew it was time to meet them again. They were getting ready to leave for Aoba Johsai. When the preparations are done. We travelled to Aoba Johsai. Hinata even threw up at Tanaka-senpai's crotch. When we arrived i was so nervous. But thankfully Suga-sana and Daichi-san was beside me to calm me down. We announced ourselves at the gym. Thats when i saw him and he's looking at me. I looked away and went near to Suga-san.

 _'Kageyama, you okay?'_ Daichi asked. He just nodded and prepare with the other to warm-ups. While warming up one of their ball went to their side of the court. He chases after it and someone pick the ball up and handed it to him.

 _'Hey, Kageyama._ ' Iwaizumi said. Kageyama's heart is beating too much to his liking. He didn't know if it was the nervousness or some other feeling. Kageyama took the ball from him and bowed to him before walking away. Kageyama continued warming up. Soon after the match began. Hinata was so nervous that he hit his head during serving. The other team tries to taunt him by calling him king but he didn't let it get to him. The match progress but Kageyama doesn't feel right about something. **-He's not here.-** Kageyama thought. He shared to the team that their setter is not their official setter. They're in the final set when the girls around the gym shrieked. Kageyama paid no attention to the person who's arriving. He just drank to rehydrate himself.

 _'Kageyama, just making sure. You're okay right?'_ Suga asked. Kageyama nodded. He made eye contact with Oikawa who just arrived at the gym. He talked to the coach and started his warm ups. They went back into the game. A few points after. They changed the setter in the game.

 _'Yahoo~'! Tobio-chan!'_ Oikawa greeted. Kageyama just looked at him blankly. He can still remember the thing he said when they last met. He turned away to get into position. It was Oikawa's serve. The team are having a hard time receiving his serves but they won the match after the quick Kageyama and Hinata made. After the match, Kageyama went to the toilet and he saw Kindaichi. He was planning to apologize but he said not to. So Kageyama didn't. Kageyama went back to his team and they said goodbye and thank yous. As they were about to leave. Someone is waiting for them at the entrance. Sugawara quickly guarded Kageyama from his view. Oikawa smirked at the gesture. Oikawa talked about how they are lacking in some aspects in their game and promising to defeat Kageyama fair and square if they survive the Interhigh Preliminary. He then left after he glared at Tobio. 

_'Kageyama, is Oikawa your soulmate?'_ Suga asked. Kageyama just stayed quiet. Sugawara didn't pry anymore. Silence is a loud answer for that question. And he guessed from the way he interact with them. They left the school and went back to theirs. On Kageyama's way home, someone was waiting for him at the park near their house. He didn't expect him to be there as his house is not that close to his.

'Kageyama, can we talk?' Iwaizumi asked. Kageyama didn't answer but stared at him. He was confused as to why he's alone. What is he going to say to him now? Is he gonna reject him again and ask for a more stronger block? _'If it's about the bond. Don't worry I won't put down the block.'_ Kageyama said fidgeting. _'No! That's not the case. I just need to ask. You didn't put up a stronger block, right? Cause I can barely feel you at the bond.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama continued to stare at him. _'Isn't that a good thing for the both of you? I won't be in the bond anymore if you can't feel me, right? Isn't that what **Oikawa-san wants**?'_ Kageyama said. His heart is coming out of his chest anticipating Iwaizumi's answer. _'That's not what I want, Kageyama. I told you to put up the block because I didn't know what to do with Oikawa. He hates you.'_ He exclaimed. Kageyama unconsiously had a weak smile plastered on his face, Iwaizumi noticed it but didn't point it out. He knows why he has that smile but he didn't bother to correct the statement he just gave out. _'Also I didn't know the effect of it from before I asked you. Now I just want to know if its a stronger one or not.'_ Iwaizumi added.

Kageyama just stood in front of him. He wanted to run away to just keep the block. They're still rejecting him. This is excatly the feeling that he didn't want to feel. He also said that they ~~**hate him**~~. If Kageyama put down the block. The rejection will get stronger and stronger. _'It's only a weak one.'_ Kageyama lied. **-They're just making sure I stay away from them.-** Kageyama slowly backed away. _'If thats all. I will head home now. Goodbye, Iwaizumi-san.'_ Kageyama bowed and left. Despite Iwaizumi stopping him from going. He ignored his call. Kageyama couldn't manage to stay anymore longer. He ran home and secluded himself in his room. Good thing that nobody was home at that time. He had to think alone.

*********

Iwaizumi just watched Kageyama rn away from him. **-Did he misinterpret my intentions?-** Iwaizumi thought. With no choice he went home. Oikawa was waiting outside his house when Iwaizumi arrived home. **-Perks of being neighbors.-** He sighed. _'Why are you outside?'_ Iwaizumi asked. They went inside his house. Oikawa greeted Iwaizumi's parents before heading up to his room. _'Did you talk to him?'_ Oikawa managed to ask. Iwaizumi sat at his bed and Oikawa at the floor. _'I did. He said he just put up a weak block.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Did you believe him?'_ Oikawa said. _'I don't know if he actually want me to believe it. I mean it doesn't explain why we can't feel him that much anymore.'_ Iwaizumi looked at his mark. He can distinguish the fading of the wings on the mark. Its still strongly visible but sometimes in fades. That isn't good for the bond. _**'It's fading, Oikawa.'**_ Iwaizumi declared. He looked at Oikawa who is looking at him too. _'Do you want him to be with us?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Would you want that? I don't want him to get a lot more hurt because you didn't want him. If you're going to do this because of me. Don't. Pity is the least thing, me and Kageyama wants.'_ He said. 

_'Iwa-chan, can it be just the two of us? From the start we didn't need him in the bond.'_ Oikawa said. _'Are you really saying that? You felt it too don't you? The longing. The emptiness. We were fine before we knew, yeah. But it's different now.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just put his head down. Iwaizumi went down his bed and sat in front of Oikawa. He held his chin up. _'I know you're scared that I'll love you less if Kageyama is with us. But thats not it at all. You're both my soulmate. I' ll love you both equally. I want you both in my life.'_ Iwaizumi said. 

_'You're sacred for a silly thing, Shittykawa. I love you and that will not change. We just have to love Kageyama the same way.'_ He exclaimed. _'Iwaaa-chan~!'_ Oikawa blurted before hugging and peppering Iwaizumi with kisses in his face. Iwaizumi just smiled. Oikawa decided to stay over night at his house. They both ate dinner and talk until they feel asleep. 

Its the midnight and Oikawa was awake watching Iwaizumi sleep at his bed. He caressed his cheek softly so he wouldn't wake up. He looked outside the window and saw the stars at the sky. **-I do felt the emptiness. But is it worth it to try?-** Oikawa looked down at his mark. One of the pair of the wings has already faded off on him. It will came back for a while but it will faded more so often. He knew he had to do something. Oikawa just decided that he didn't have to really do anything. Not for Kageyama anyway. 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be hard for me to update. My laptop is giving it out. I maybe updating through mobile. So sorry in advance for the grammar and spelling error in the future.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, subs and comments.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was planning to update tomorrow but I already finished the chapter.
> 
> Here you go loves. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The next day Kageyama met the guardian diety his captain has been talking about. A senpai and their libero. Sadly he didn't went back to the team. Tanaka said it was because their ace wasn't there. But Hinata asked him to teach him how to receive. Hinata and Kageyama got curious as to who is their ace so they went to the third year floor and meet him. A few days after that, their advisor found them a coach. A temporary for now. Also earning them a practice match with a team in Tokyo. But before that they had a match with the Neighborhood Association. That brought their ace back. Kageyama went home late after the match. He avoided running into his family member this morning. Kageyama have to talk to them about the thing that happen between him and Iwaizumi.

He went inside the genkan and announced his arrival. _'Okaeri, Tobi-chan. Dinner is ready. Would you like to eat first or take a bath?'_ Miwa said. _'I'll take a bath first. I greet Kaa-san first before taking a bath.'_ Kageyama said. Miwa acknowledged it with a nod. He headed to his mother's shrine. Kageyama lit up an incense and greeted his mother. He went to his room to get a change of clothes and took a bath. After he went to the dining area to join his father and sister eating dinner.

 _'You look kinda okay now.'_ Miwa announced. Kageyama was just eating while his sister is assessing him. _'I put down the block. I also talked to one of them already.'_ Kageyama lied with the block. He's always a good liar. His father always get mad because he lies but its for a good cause. _'Its a good thing you talked to them.'_ His father said. He drank soup and after he looked at Kageyama. _'You will start to feel them more in the bond but you're gonna be okay right?'_ Miwa asked. She's worried about her little brother's mental health. Kageyama sighed and drank water.

 _'You worry too much, Nee-chan. I put down the block so that means i'm ready for the feelings I'm about to feel through the bond. I always feel the rejection from them. But this time it will be stronger.'_ **-And I'm not strong enough to feel that.-** Kageyama finished eating. He neatly put down his utensils and stood up from the table. _'Tobio, you're not lying to us about the block, right?_ ' His father asked. He looked at his father with a straight face. ' _No, I'm not lying. I'll be at my room if you need me. Nee-chan, please don't barge in this time.'_ Kageyama said.

He went up to his room. He picked up his phone to see if there are messages from his teammates. He has with Hinata being excited for the practice match happening during the training camp and some unknown number. He checked the content of the message. 

**Uknown number:**

_**Tobio-chan~!** _

From that simple message he knew who it was from. He was hesitant to give him a reply. After what Iwaizumi said yesterday. Kageyama doesn't know what to say to him. He sat down on his bed. He decided to just greet him first. 

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Good evening, Oikawa-san.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**I didn't expect you to respond. But good thing you did.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Is there something you want? I'm staying as far away as I could.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Its not about that. I kinda had a fight with Iwa-chan after what happen when we last met. And I want to make amends.** _

**-Make amends?-** Kageyama was confused as to why he would want to do that. After everything he did and say to him. 

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**You stop replying. I know that this doesn't sound like me.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**What are you after?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**You make it sound like I'm gonna do something bad. I'm just making this situation better for all of us.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**All of us?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Its** **better if I explain this in person. Would you willing to meet me?** _

Kageyama thought of it. But he didnt know what to think. He needed to consult with his sister. Kageyama went to the living room to see if his sister is there. And she is.

 _'Nee-chan!'_ Kageyama shouted. Miwa was having a can of beer while watching tv at the living room when Kageyama burst in. _'What is it, Tobi-chan? Is something wrong?'_ Miwa asked. Kageyama sat beside his sister on the couch. She just looked at him. _'I need your help.'_ Kageyama said. Miwa waited for Tobio to speak again. _'One of my soulmate asked to meet and to make amends. I don't know if I should meet him or not.'_ Tobio said. _'The question is do want to? Also you can just say their name to me you know. Its not like I'm gonna hunt them. I already know they're both guys.'_ Miwa said. Tobio sighed. _'Do you want some milk to help you calm down so we can think about it together?'_ Miwa offered. Tobio just nodded. Miwa stood up to prepare him a milk. He went back beside him and handed the beverage.

 _'So who is the one meeting you?'_ Miwa began. Tobio first took a sip of the milk. He always like the milk his sister prepares. _'His name is Oikawa Tohru. He's the one who rejected me most. Yet he wanted to talk.'_ Tobio said. _'And you don't want to?'_ Miwa said. Tobio shook his head. _'Its not that I don't want to. Im just...scared of him.'_ Miwa was surprise and confused with his statement. She set down the can of beer in the coffee table. 

_'Scared? Tobio, did he do something to you? Did he hurt you physically?'_ Miwa asked. Tobio started to panic. He never told them the time in his first year in junior high. _'No! He didn't. He tried but our other soulmate stopped him before he could. Also, he has this aura that tells me to stay away. He did told me not to come near him before. So I don't know if I should meet him or not.'_ Tobio blurted out. He slowly looked at his sister's face. She's angry.

 _'Tobio. I take back what I said earlier about not hunting them. If they ever lay a single touch to hurt you. I'll hunt them wherever they maybe in this world in the future.'_ Kageyama didn't expect that reaction from her. He always thought that she's a typical sister who ignores their brothers. Kageyama set aside that thought for a while for now he needs to calm her sister down. _'Nee-chan! Nothing will happen. You're being overprotective.'_ Tobio said while holding his sister on her shoulders. _'Tobi-chan, may I remind you they were the one who told you to put up a block despite the side effects. And now i learn they're hurting you too physically. I was still calm in the block thing but this is a different issue. How dare they!'_ Tobio ran his hand at his face. Already feeling frustrated. 

_'They didn't hurt me. I just said Oikawa tried. I never said he did. Please just calm down. This wasn't my problem in the first place. Baka, Nee-chan!'_ Tobio realized that he calm down from what he was pondering earlier. He looked at his sister and she was smiling at him. _'You purposely did that! Mou~!!'_ He exclaimed. Kageyama took a drink on his milk and sat properly beside his sister.

 _'You still like them despite the block. I can tell. You're willing to save them from me. Then don't you think its a good idea to talk to him.'_ Miwa said. She took the can of beer and drank. _'Don't get me wrong. I'm still mad for the block thing. But talking sometimes resolves the problem.'_ She added. Tobio stayed quiet for a while. He finished his drink and went back to him room. Kageyama picked up his phone and open the messenger app. He clicked on the conversation between him and Oikawa.

**Kageyama Tobio: **

_**When and where?** _

After sending that text message. He received the response moments after. He noted it and shut his phone off. Kageyama got ready to bed. He stared at his ceiling after he laid at his bed. He raised his wrist and looked at his mark. ~~**-It'll be okay right?-**~~

**~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa stans dont hate me please. Oikawa is my spirit animal.
> 
> Here's the updates love. Enjoy?

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of the practice match. As they were preparing for the match. He checked his phone for a message. With Kageyama being away from their household. His family members are worried for him.

**Kageyama Miwa:**

_**Tobi-chan!! You should tell me if that guy do something to you okay?** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Shut up! You worry too much its just a talk.** _

**Kageyama Miwa:**

_**Words hold more power than actions.** _

After the match he'll be heading to the meeting place where Oikawa said they would talk. They weren't gonna be alone. Iwaizumi will come and oversee their talk. Their captain called them for warm ups. Soon after the match starts. They're playing with Nekoma. They played hard with them but the result is they lost. It's not as frustrating as it was before when Kageyama lost. After cleaning up they went ahead to go home. But for Kageyama he is headed to the park where Iwaizumi talked to him before. They are already there when he arrived.

Kageyama took a deep breath and approached them. Iwaizumi was the first one to notice him. Oikawa is talking to some girls at the park. He hit Oikawa's head to get his attention. _'Ittai! Iwa-chan!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. _'He's here, Shittykawa! Stop flirting!'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at Kageyama's direction. He smirked at Kageyama. He stopped at a distance. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's face. He again hit his head. _'Iwa-chan!'_ Oikawa cries. _'Stop it. I'll be at the bench next to you two. Don't do anything suspicious!'_ Iwaizumi exclaimed. _'You trust me that little? That hurts.'_ Iwaizumi just gave him a very nasty look. Oikawa sighed. _'Fine. Just talking then.'_ **-He's planning something else then? Good thing I came with him.-** Iwaizumi thought. 

Kageyama just watched their exchange. Iwaizumi gestured him to come closer. And he did. Oikawa gestured him to sit at the bench. Kageyama just sat quietly and Oikawa did too.

 _'So, Tobio-chan, is it really a weak one?'_ Oikawa began. Kageyama's heart is beating hard on his chest. He can lie to almost everyone but not to Oikawa. He didn't know why but its the feeling that if he did. Oikawa will definitely know its a lie. So instead of answering with words. He just nodded.

 _'I'm not gonna bite you, Tobio. We're just here to talk. I mean I am.'_ Oikawa said.

 _'Do you want me to bring up a stronger block? I can do that I just have to ask permission to my sister.'_ Kageyama said.

_'I'm not asking you to do that. Aside from Iwa-chan. Your family may hunt me for life. And I want a peaceful life.'_

_'Then why are you talking to me?'_

_'Because I want to. As I said, I want a peaceful life. I don't want Iwaizumi to get mad at me for rejecting you all the time. I want to fix us.'_

**-Am I included in that?** \- Kageyama thought. He stayed quiet and waited for Oikawa to finish. _'I'll start with accepting you as my soulmate. In order to do that you would have to ~~put down the block completely.~~ '_ Oikawa said. Kageyama just looked at him shocked. He glanced at Iwaizumi and he has the same reaction as him. _'Why?'_ Kageyama manage to ask. **-I'm sure there's a catch.-** _'Its for Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa declared.

He just doing this for Iwaizumi. Kageyama scoofed and clenched his chest. Oikawa didn't even thought of him when he wanted this talk. Kageyama stood up. _'I really thought you're changing your views with being my soulmate. But in reality, you just have no choice but to accept me because of Iwaizumi-san. Tell me, Oikawa-san, have you ever thought of my feelings in this decision. Putting down the block maybe a good thing. What about my feelings? Your rejection will seeps through every part of my being. Would that be nothing to you? You wanted to make him happy and accepting me is a way. But you're not accepting the whole me. Just the soulmate part.'_ Kageyama rambled.

Iwaizumi immediately stood up and went near them. He dragged Oikawa away. But when they were about to walk away for a while. Kageyama stood up. _'You didn't thought if this will make me happy. You wanted to accept me as a soulmate, right. Then fine!'_ Kageyama put down the block in one go. It backlash on him making him fell on his knees and having a nosebleed. _'Kageyama!'_ Iwaizumi called. 

Both of them suddenly stop moving. Being a bond they can feel each other emotions and Kageyama's was in fullblown to them. **The anger.** **The lonliness**. All of Kageyama's feelings are known to them now. Kageyama stood up slowly and wipe his nose. He looked at them and gave them a weak smile. _'Then try accepting that.'_ Kageyama didn't wait for them to answer. He walked away but Iwaizumi held on to him. _'Kageyama, wait.'_ Iwaizumi pleaded. Kageyama didn't turned around to face him. _'What more do you want from me. Haven't you already hurt me enough?'_ Kageyama said.

Iwaizumi wanted to comfort Kageyama from all the feelings he's feeling. He didn't want to let him go. **-Am I being selfish on wanting them both?-** Iwaizumi thought. _'I still want to talk.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'm tired. Maybe next time. Good night, Iwaizumi-san.'_

*********

Iwaizumi let his arm go and watch him leave. He bawled his hand into a fist and looked at Oikawa. _'If you didn't want him why would you do this?!'_ Iwaizumi exclaimed. Oikawa looked away. Iwaizumi pulled his wrist. _'Tohru!'_ Iwaizumi yelled. Oikawa looked at him in the eye. _'You wanted him. And having him will make you happy. So I just did that. You'll have me and him now. What's wrong with what I did?!'_ Iwaizumi gripped hard on Oikawa's wrist. _'Ittai, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi lets go. _'Putting down the block all of a sudden without preparation will be bad for his health. Also it will leave a scar on the bond. Until you realize what you've done to him. I'm not gonna talk to you. Unless its needed.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa scoofed. _'You can't be serious! Just for him you're doing this? ** ~~What's so important to preventing him fading away?!~~** I already said I'll accept him as my soulmate. That doesn't mean I have to love him.'_ Iwaizumi can't believe at what Oikawa just said. **-This idiot!-**

They were quiet for a while. Iwaizumi heaved out a heavy sigh. Then all of a sudden. Kageyama's emotion faded like he just vanished. Iwaizumi looked at the direction Kageyama run off to. His heart started to beat faster. He took Oikawa's hand and run off to Kageyama's house. But from a block away they can see what is transpiring in front of Kageyama's house.

 _'Papa, faster. He's not breathing.'_ Miwa shouted. The ambulance arrived just in time to perform immediate first aid. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just watched. _'Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa called.

 _'You asked earlier what's so important preventing him fading away. Well, Shittykawa, its important because the moment his mark on us faded away. **Kageyama will die**.'_ Iwaizumi coldly said. Oikawa silently gasped. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. _'Would you be able to live knowing you could have done something but didn't? From the moment I knew he was my soulmate. I know I was attracted to him and I like him like I liked you. But I love you more so I decided to choose you.'_ Iwaizumi stated. _'That was ~~my mistake~~ and I'm trying to fix my mistake now. But its hard because I had to think about your feelings too.'_ He added.

Oikawa just listened and taking it all in. Everything Iwaizumi said is heavy. He didn't even realize that Iwaizumi already walked away. He stared at the direction where the ambulance headed to. He turned around to head home. Iwaizumi is in front of him. _'Iwa-chan.'_ He called. Iwaizumi just kept walking. _'I want to make this right.'_ Oikawa said. ' _And who are you doing this for? For me again? For your ego?'_ Iwaizumi said.

 _'I'm doing this for him. I know I'm an asshole. But I don't want him to die.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi stopped and turned to look at him. _'Then do it right, Trashykawa!'_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't reply to some of the comments. As I couldn't understand them. I'm relying to mr google to translate it to me. But i dont want to butcher what you said. So lets stick to english comments for now. Okay?
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and subs loves! 😁😊


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG loves! Don't hate me too much. My prologue is already a dead give away for Kageyama's fate. Anyway, aside from that. Oikawa will gradually change in the upcoming chapters and I might stray a little from the manga or anime. Stay tuned for that.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 6**

Its already been two days since that incident. Kageyama got in to the hospital because of the side effects of putting the block down so suddenly. He still isn't discharge by this time. He also hasn't wake up for two days. With the approaching preliminaries the team is extremely worried about him. Sugawara even called his family to ask if something happened but no one answered. He took the gamble to call Iwaizumi and when he did. Iwaizumi didn't hide the fact that they knew what happened they just didn't say what led up to it. Hinata and Sugawara decided to go to the hospital to visit Kageyama. Miwa was at Kageyama's hospital room when they arrived.

 _'Ahh hello. This is Hinata Shouyou and I'm Sugawara Koushi. We're both in the same club with Kageyama.'_ Sugawara said. Miwa just bowed to greet them. They sat on the other side of Kageyama's bed. _'How is he?'_ Hinata asked. Miwa held on to Kageyama's hand. _' **He's out of danger** which is a relief.'_ Miwa said. _'Have you talked to his soulmates?'_ Suga asked. Miwa sighed. She wasn't angry but she was upset. That his brother would do that in order to prove a point. _'They were here during the morning visit. They told me what happened. Tobio talked to you about his soulmates?'_ They both nodded. She gave them a gentle smile. _'Its a good thing he has someone he can open up to aside from me and my father.'_

 _'He's always uncomfortable talking about his soulmates. And this incident is one of the reason. Have both of you met your soulmate?'_ Miwa asked. Hinata shook his head but Sugawara didn't. _'I have met mine.'_ Sugawara said. _'Then you know about the block system.'_ Miwa stated. Hinata focuses on the conversation. _'Whatever you do don't attempt to block your soulmate. No matter how much you hate each other. The side effects of the block is grave which could lead to death. Tobio knew it but still put up a block. At first he said he put up a weak one. Which is okay but its still dangerous. The longer its up. The mark will fade slowly. In Tobio's case. He put up a stronger one. Its faster and more dangerous that the weaker one. He told me just before the training camp that he put down the stronger one and replaced it with a weak one. But he lied about something which made him ended up here.'_ Miwa said. Miwa sighed and looked at Tobio's peaceful face. _'I wanted to shout at his soulmate for letting him put up the block. But I couldn't because it was Tobio's decision to put up a block.'_

 _'I talked to one of his soulmates before coming here. I asked him what happened because Kageyama-kun has been missing practice and that's unlike him. We couldn't contact any family member to know.'_ Suga said. _'Its okay. My father and I were kinda busy and out of sort. Tobio is special for us. We couldn't just let him be when he's like this.'_

  
They talked for the rest of the visitation hour. Miwa had to stay at the hospital to keep an eye at Tobio. Miwa fell asleep at the extra bed at the room. It was dark when Kageyama opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings and realize that he was at the hospital. He sat up and looked out of the window. The sky looks cloudy. He glance at his wrist. The mark is still there. Kageyama sighed.

He went back to bed for the night. He woke up the next morning his sister is still asleep. He looked out of the window and saw that it was raining. He suddenly remembers the time he talked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. **-That's all I'm worth for.-** The sudden opening if the door made Kageyama turned his head to look and he didn't expect what he saw or who he saw.

 _'You're awake.'_ He said. He went out again to call for the doctor and nurse. Miwa woke up the moment he entered the room. He greeted Kageyama's sister and sat at the side of the bed. The doctors checked his vitals and ask him a few question. And he was just there watching. _'I'll go and wash my face. I'll call Papa too.'_ Miwa said. She didn't wait for someone to answer and went out of the room.

 _'What are you doing here... '_ Kageyama asked him. He just looked at him with a sad expression. _'... Oikawa-san.'_ He called out. Oikawa fidget in his seat. Kageyama tried to sit up by himself. Oikawa helped him. _'I'm here to say sorry. Not for Iwaizumi's sake. For what I did to you at the park. For what I said.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama just stared at him. _'I know you wont forgive me that easy. I did mean some of what I said before. But now that I know what could happen to you if I continue to be stubborn about you being my soulmate. Iwa-chan has to hit a head a few times to realize that.'_ Oikawa added. _'What do you want to do now? Would you accept me now? Don't you think that's a bit demanding? After you hated me so much.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa put his head down. The door opened and Iwaizumi entered the room.

 _'You're not doing something bad, right?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'You really trust me so little.'_ Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi sat beside Oikawa. Kageyama just stared at them both. _'How are you, Kageyama-kun?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'I'm alive at least.'_ Kageyama said. _'I know that you're mad. But you we're reckless that time. Suddenly putting down the block like that could lead to death you know. I was really thankful that's its only a nosebleed at that time. I don't know what I would do if you coughed up blood.'_ Iwaizumi stated. Kageyama smiled a little for Iwaizumi scolding him for being reckless. Oikawa saw the smile Kageyama plastered on his face. _'I really wish you could give me a chance to make it up to you, Tobio-chan. I ~~'ll try to do better~~.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama looked him straight in the eye. **-Looks like he's sincere.-** Kageyama sighed and looked away. _'Alright. I'll give you a chance.'_ Oikawa beamed. _'But you have to win my sister's trust first. She's will be ready to kill you once I told her what I did.'_ Kageyama added. _'Yeah, about that. We already got chewed out by your sister yesterday. Oikawa cried literally.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa blushed because he was embarrassed. _'You don't have to tell him that, Iwa-chan! Also my sister got mad me, you ranted me out to her.'_ OIkawa said. Iwaizumi just chuckled to Oikawa's remark. They talked to Kageyama until they had to go for practice. Also his father and sister arrived in his room. Kageyama's father talked to the doctor about his discharge and Miwa was beside her at the bed.

 _'You have explaining to do, Tobi-chan. You told us you put down the block.'_ Miwa said. Kageyama avoided her glare. Miwa hit his shoulder. _'Ow! Nee-chan!'_ Kageyama whined. _'Tell me the truth now. Did you really put down the block?'_ Miwa asked. Kageyama shaked his head and Miwa again hit him in the arm. He hissed. _'Seriously, that hurts.'_ _'Why did you do that? You lied to us again.'_ Miwa exclaimed. _'I had too. I did talk to Iwazumi-san at that time. I also told him that it's a weak block. We just didn't talk about putting in down until that time.'_ Kageyama explained. _'Tobi-chan, remember this we want to support you in your every decision but if you lie to us. That's gonna be hard to do.'_ Miwa said. _'I know. I'll try not to lie again. **Not to you anyway.** ' _

After that the Karasuno guys visited him during the afternoon. The next day he was discharge of the hospital and ready to get to practice in the afternoon. He missed to much to his liking. Oikawa and Iwaizumi messages him almost everyday. They also call to check up on him. **-All of them worries too much.-** Kageyama is heading out to go for a run. He was about to go when their house phone rang. He went back inside the house to answer the phone.

 _'Hello?'_ Kageyama answered.

 _'Tobio-chan~!'_ Oikawa greeted.

_'Hello, Oikawa-san. Do you need to tell me something I was about to go for a run.'_

_'Are you free after training?'_

_'Why?'_

_'My family wanted to meet you. After what happened they wanted me to bring you home to embarrass me to get back at me.'_

_'Get back at you for what?'_

_'For hurting you. For rejecting you. My nephew hates me for that.'_

_'At least one person hates you.'_

_'Just one? Don't you hate me too?'_

_'No I don't, Oikawa-san. In fact I like you despite you being mean to me._

_'Tobio-chan~!'_

_'Now if you dont mind I'll go for a run now. I'll be at dinner. See you later.'_

He put down the phone and went for a run. After his work-out he prepared for training and head to training at school. He arrived at the gym and everyone was staring at me as I entered the gym. _'Kageyama!'_ everyone except Tsukishima shouted his name. Kageyama looked at them as some of them ran towards me. They checked all over Kageyama. He told them that he was. After Daichi calmed down the situation. They began to warm up for the training. Kageyama make up for him missing the training in the past days. They were cleaning the gym when Hinata approaches Kageyama.

 _'Hey, Kageyama.'_ Hinata called his attention. Kageyama was loosening up the net. _'What's up?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Your soulmates... '_ Hinata started. _'Do they hate you?'_ Hinata stated. Kageyama just continue cleaning up. _'One of them do before. But he's trying not to now. My other soulmate is neutral with the both of us. But they already know each other from the start. So he's a bit bias to him.'_ Kageyama said. They rolled the net and place the pole in the storage room. _'Are you okay with that?'_ Hinata asked. _'Of course not. I just respected their decision and put up a block. Thats the easy way to settle things.'_ Kageyama stated. _'But your sister said it was dangerous to put up a block.'_ _'It does. My sister wasn't there at a time. I begged my father to let me put up the block.'_ They finished cleaning the gym and went to the club room to change their clothes. They walked out together. They immediately separated.

Kageyama headed to Oikawa's house and seeing them walking home together. They were talking. Kageyama didn't call them. He just watched them talking and walking side by side. He then saw Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's head and kiss his forehead. Kageyama smiled. **-They're gonna be okay now.-** Kageyama thought. Oikawa notice Kageyama from behind them. _'Tobio-chan~! Yahoo~!'_ Oikawa called. Kageyama went near them. _'Good evening both of you.'_ Kageyama said. _'Good evening. You're having dinner with the Oikawa's?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Oikawa-san invited me earlier. I said yes.'_ Kageyama said. _'Well, be ready for a rowdy dinner.'_ They arrived Oikawa's house front gate. Iwaizumi kissed Kageyama's forehead. _'Well see you later. Enjoy dinner. Hey, Shittykawa, be good, okay?'_ Iwaizumi walks toward his house and went inside. Oikawa and Kageyama went inside Oikawa's home. _'I'm home~!'_ Oikawa announced. _'Okaeri! Oh! You brought him.'_ Oikawa's mother said. _'Sorry for intruding.'_ Kageyama said while he bowed. _'Come in! Come in! We're still preparing dinner. You boys can stay at Tohru's room. I'll call you once its ready.'_

Kageyama looked at Oikawa and Oikawa just gave him a cheerful grin. _'This is just the start. Come on up. I'll show you my room.'_ They went up to the second floor to Oikawa's room. When they reached the room, Oikawa opened his door. _'Welcome to my room. We can talk while we wait. You wouldn't mind right?'_ Kageyama shakes his head. Oikawa smiled. **-This is a good thing.-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and sub loves!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Having dinner with the Oikawa's was lively. They keep telling stories about Tohru embarrassing himself when he was younger. Kageyama was smiling a lot during the exchange. It was getting late and he has to go home. _'Why don't you stay the night? Its weekend tomorrow._ ' Oikawa's sister said. _'I couldn't my family will get worried for me. I haven't told them I would be staying late.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa patted him on the shoulder. _'I can call your sister.'_ Kageyama looked at him. Oikawa just smiled at him. He picked up their house phone and dialed Kageyama's house phone number. Kageyama just watch Oikawa talk to his sister. Meanwhile Oikawa's mother stood beside him. _'I couldn't have the chance to apologize to you earlier for what my son did. He's an idiot for hurting a sweet guy like you.'_ She said. Kageyama got flustered he didnt know how to respond. _'Uhmm...Oikawa-san didn't mean to do any of it.'_ Kageyama said. What he said doesn't makes sense. Because even Oikawa said that he mean everything he did. _'Still. He should have done things the safe way. His sister really got mad at him for doing that to you.'_ Kageyama looked at Oikawa. 

Kageyama saw Oikawa approaching him. _'Your sister said she'll come herr to give you a change of clothes.'_ Oikawa cheerfully said. _'She actually said yes. What did you promise her?'_ Kageyama asked. _'To take care of you. Also I texted Iwa-chan, sadly he can't stay over but he'll drop by.'_ Kageyama just nodded as an acknowledgement. They said their good night to the rest of the family and headed back to the room. Kageyama just stood near the door. _'Sit down, Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama sat on the floor. He was confused as to why Oikawa is acting out of himself. _'You can stop acting now.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa sat on his bed and stared at Kageyama. He held his wrist. _'I'm not acting though. Also when Iwa-chan arrives I'm gonna show you both something. I noticed it the day after you were sent to tbe hospital.'_ Kageyama was intrigued by what Oikawa said. Kageyama sister arrived before Iwaizumi. When Iwaizumi arrived he sat behind Kageyama and hugged him by the waist. Kageyama don't know what should he do. He looked at Oikawa. Oikawa was just smiling at them. A very gentle smile. Which confuses Kageyama a lot. 

_'I'm not gonna get jealous. I know Iwa-chan wanted to do that for so long. Indulge him.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama resigned and out his hand above Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi rested his vhin on Kageyama's shoulder and hugged him tighter. Oikawa moved from hus seat and join them on the floor. Oikawa reached out for Kageyama's hand. **-What exactly is happening here?-** _'Stop looking so lost, Tobio-chan. It will always be like this since I'm redeeming myself.'_ Kageyama just stare at him. Oikawa squeezed his hand. _'Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan. I need to say something to the both of you.'_ Oikawa started. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa seriously. _'What is it, Shittykawa?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa lets go of Kageyama's hand. He showed them his wrist. Iwaizumi suddenly stopoed hugging Kageyama and oulled Oikawa's wrist. 

_'How did this...?'_ Iwaizumi started to question. He looked at Oikawa's face. He's clueless as he was. Kageyama is keeping a straight face while staring at the Oikawa's wrist. On Oikawa's wrist the mark changed. The wing is missing a pair. The indication of Kageyama in the bind is starting to fade away. Kageyama just sighed. The other two just glanced at him. _' **Its started to fade.'**_ Kageyama said. _'Tobio-chan, why do you sound like you're ~~expecting~~ it_.' Oikawa said. _'Actually, I did. But I never knew it will really happen. I mean its only two years past. Nothing should have happen yet. But the mark is the proof that something did. But I think that nothing is gonna happen anymore since the block is already down._ _'_ Kageyama stated. _'Kageyama, you lied to me when you said its a weak block, right? And the one you put down all of a sudden is a stronger block.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama bowed his head. Iwaizumi suddenly bit Kageyama's neck which made him flinched. _'Wah! Iwaizumi-san?'_ Kageyama exclaimed. Kageyama held on his neck whre Iwaizumi bit him. 

_'Hajime, behave.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just buried his head in Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyma looked at Oikawa. Oikawa has a serious face. _'Tobio-chan, why did you lie about the block? What is going through your mind when Iwa-chan talked to you the first time?'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama thought if he could say it honestly to them but given the situation he might have to. _'I was thinking that Iwaizumi-san is keeping me in line. Like he's checking if I'm keep the block up.'_ Iwaizumi wrapped his arms on Kageyama's waist. Kageyama glanced at Iwaizumi on his shoulder. Kageyama just patted his head. _'I'm sorry if misinterpreted what you meant. I didn't know what to think you were in a middle of rejecting me.'_ Kageyama said. _'Do you still feel rejected?'_ Iwaizumi asked. 

Kageyama fidget with his fingers. Oikawa reached out to his hand. Kageyama looked at Oikawa. _'I do. But not as much as before.'_ He said. Oikawa started to play with Kageyama's fingers. Kageyama was just watching him do it. ' _I'm really trying to erase that rejection. I mean I was being stupid all this time.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'm stopped worrying about it anymore you know. I mean I guess I got used to that feeling. But I'm not saying i wouldn't forget it. Its okay. I can see that you're trying to change.'_ Kageyama said. He gently pulled his hand and filled the spaces between them. Kageyama smiled at him. Oikawa slightly blushed because of that smile. Iwaizumi looked at both of them. He pulled Oikawa closer to them. He held on his cheeks and kissed his lips. Kageyama was shocked on what Iwaizumi did. 

_'Iwa-chan!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. _'You looked cute when you blush, Shittykawa. I couldn't help it. I would kiss Kageyama too but its too sudden for that and Its not even a few days since you accepted him.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama just stayed quiet. Iwaizumi looked at the time. He heaved out a sigh. _'I should get going. Its getting late. Dont do something you'll regret.'_ Iwaizumi stood up. Kageyama and Oikawa just looked at him. Oikawa stood up too. _'I'll see myself out. Good night both of you.'_ Iwaizumi kissed both of them in the forehead and headed out. Oikawa prepared Kageyama's futon to sleep in. Once thats ready they both got ready for bed. Oikawa and Kageyama is laying down. _'Good night, Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama just glanced at him. _'Uhm...Oikawa-san?'_ Kageyama called. _'Hm?' 'Are you really okay being with me now?'_ Oikawa looked at him. _'Yes, Tobio-chan. I want you in my life now. My family already accepted you as their own family member.'_

Kageyama chuckled remembering the conversation they had during dinner. _'They had interesting stories. Thank you for dinner, Oikawa-san. Good night.'_ Kageyama closed his eyes and fell asleep. Oikawa sat up on his bed and watched Kageyama as he fell asleep. Oikawa sighed and looked at his mark. ~~**-This means nothing right? Nothing gonna happen to him right?-**~~

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and subs loves! 😁😁


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were back to having something wrong.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

After that lively dinner. Preliminaries already arrived and they're playing the first and second round today. Kageyama and the others on the team is entering the venue. Their first match is against Tokonami High School. He texted both of them that he's already at the venue and getting ready for the match. Kageyama didn't wait for them to reply to him. He put his phone back on his bag and headed at the gym to do their warm up.

Meanwhile Iwaizumi saw the text from Kageyama and smiled. Their match is on the second round. _'Where is Oikawa?_ ' The coach said. Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed a ball and headed to where Oikawa is. As always, Oikawa is talking to some of his fans. Iwaizumi spiked the ball into Oikawa's head. Oikawa turned his head. _'That hurt!'_ Oikawa saw Iwaizumi giving him a death glare. Oikawa said goodbye to the girls and headed inside with Iwaizumi. ' _You have me and Kageyama but still flirt with others.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just snickered. _'I'm not flirting, Iwa-chan. Those are fans. **Also I wouldn't hurt Kageyama again**.'_ Oikawa said. ' _Then what are you worried about?'_ Oikawa didn't answer as they arrived an the audience area. He spotted Kageyama on the court warming up.

 _'Tobio-chan!'_ Oikawa called. Oikawa poses with a peace sign and smiled at Kageyama. Iwaizumi slapped his hand. Iwaizumi waved at Kageyama and dragged Oikawa to their team. They watch Kageyama's match and how they won using their special wierd attack. Their next match is after lunch. While Aoba Johsai is warming up for their match. Iwaizumi kept watch on Oikawa. Oikawa's emotion is seeping through him. He pulled Oikawa aside for a bit. _'What is it?'_ Oikawa said. _'Control your emotions. Kageyama will notice. What is it you're worried about?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Later, Iwa-chan. I'll set aside my emotions for now. We must focus.'_ They went back to warming up.

Karasuno team started warming up for their next match and its with Datekougyou high school. Aoba Johsai is at a different court. The match started. Kageyama worked hard to give tosses to their ace. This help their ace to break through his trauma. They won the match with two sets. Kageyama glanced at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They had their game face on. They watch the match they're in at the audience area. Aoba Johsai won. **-Guess we're playing with them tomorrow.-**

Karasuno went back to the school. One of the faculty told them that the volleyball is broadcasting. As they saw the broadcast which Oikawa was the only thing they remembered. Kageyama is conflicted on what to feel. They had their meeting at the gym for tomorrow's match. After the meeting he went home. He need to be ready for tomorrow. _'Tadaima.'_ Kageyama announced. His father answered from the living room. Miwa isn't home yet. She has overtime because she has to make up for the absence when Kageyama is at the hospital. Kageyama first took a bath before preparing dinner. _'Tobio.'_ His father called. He looked at his father. _'I'll be on business trip for a week. Will you be okay in your own or you can ask your soulmate to take care of you for a week._ ' His father said. _'Will Miwa-nee not be home?'_ Tobio asked. ' _She'll be staying at the hospital for a while. She won't be home much.'_ Tobio's father declared. ' _I was fine on my own before.'_ Kageyama continued cooking dinner. _'This is different from before. You had the block before. You were sent to the hospital not too long ago. Your sister and I are worried something might happen while we're away.'_

Kageyama sighed and looked at his father. _'Okay, Tou-san. I will call them to ask.'_ Kageyama's father nodded as an acknowledgement. He finished cooking and had dinner with her father. After dinner and washing this dishes, he went to his room to rest. He picked up his phone and tried to call Iwaizumi. He answered immediately.

 _'Hey, Kageyama.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Good evening, Iwaizumi-san. I need to ask for a favor. Can you ring up Oikawa-san?'_ Kageyama asked.

 _'He's with me right now. I'll put you in speaker.'_ Kageyama waited.

 _'Yahoo~!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. _'Great game today, Tobio-chan.'_

_'Thank you. You too.'_

_'You said you had a favor to ask.'_ Iwaizumi said.

 _'Yeah about that. My father wanted to ask if I can stay with in one of your company during a week.'_ Kageyama asked. ' _Why?'_ Oikawa asked. _'My father will be in a business trip and Miwa-nee is staying at the hospital. They'll be worried about me because of the recent happenings.'_ Kageyama said. _'I would be glad to take you. It'll be nice for you to meet my folks.'_ Iwaizumi said.

 _'Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.'_ Kageyama ended the call without saying goodbye. He prepared for bed. Tomorrow is a big day for them. He don't know what the outcome will be but he's planning to win against Oikawa.

Iwaizumi just looked at his phone as Kageyama ended the call. Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi. ' _Iwa-chan, you okay?'_ He asked. _'Aren't you the one who's not okay. You're worried about something earlier.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa laid at Iwaizumi's bed. _'I just feel like Tobio-chan is not okay._ ' Oikawa stated. ' _How so?'_

 _'Look at my mark. The wings is starting to fade. Has something happened to yours?'_ Oikawa said. ' _Nothing happened to mine. Also Kageyama said its okay. He's fine. The block is already down. ~~Nothing will happen anymore.~~ '_ Iwaizumi said. ' _Are you sure about that? He lied before. Maybe he's lying right now too.'_ _'You're being paranoid, Shittykawa. He promise he won't lie anymore.'_ Iwaizumi moved beside him in the bed. Oikawa just watched him. Oikawa sighed. _'I hope so. If something happened to him. I know I'll break.'_

The next day arrived sooner for their liking. Kageyama didn't feel well when he woke up and headed to the school. Sugawara checked up on him knowing that Kageyama is facing his soulmates today. They headed to the venue. Kageyama saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa at the entrance. Iwaizumi gestured Kageyama to talk. Kageyama asked permission to Daichi and went he had permission he went to them. _'Is there something you need to tell me, Iwaizumi-san?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Tobio-chan, we just need to remind you that whatever is the outcome of this match. Nothing will change with our feelings, okay?'_ Oikawa said. _'Of course, Oikawa-san.'_ Kageyama looked back when he heard his name being called. _'I have to go. I'll talk to you later, right?'_ Kageyama said. They both nodded. Kageyama reached for their hand and squeezed them then left to go back to his team.

Both team went inside the venue for the warm up and official match. As soon as the match began. Both Kageyama and Oikawa are battling head to head. First set was taken by Aoba Johsai. Kageyama was subbed out to calm him down. He was subbed in during the second set. They won the second set. They got to play one more set. The final set. Before it started Kageyama started to feel something on the bond. Something dangerous. **Something is wrong.** Kageyama felt it but decided not to mind it too much. He need to focus on the game. The final set started and he was doing fine. But despite that they lost the match. He fall on his knees for a moment. They lined up. They dug out of the gym feeling so defeated. Kageyama went out of the venue to wash his face and to get some air. Hinata followed him. He apologize to him which started a heated conversation with him. Takeda-sensei called them for the meeting. After the meeting their coach treated them to eat. After they ate Kageyama walked home alone. Until someone called him from behind. He turned around to see who it was. But before he could his vision became blurry and then there's a sudden blackout. 

Oikawa ran to Kageyama when he saw that he was staggering while walking. Good thing that he did. He caught him when he suddenly collapsed. _'Iwa-chan!'_ Oikawa called. _'I'll call for a cab! Carry him!'_ Oikawa looked at Kageyama's mark. ~~Its flickering~~. **-What's happening?!-** The cab arrived and they took Kageyama to the hospital. Kageyama Miwa was on duty when they arrived at the emergency room. _'What happened?'_ Miwa asked. Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn't answer. Miwa instructed them to stay at the waiting area as they attend to Kageyama. Iwaizumi had to drag Oikawa to the waiting area. He forced Oikawa to sit down. Iwaizumi paced back and forth in front of him. They were scared. Oikawa buried his face in his hand. **_'Iwa-chan, are we gonna lose him?'_** Oikawa asked. _'Shut up, Shittykawa! He's gonna be fine. He has to be.'_

**_~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and subs loves


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They waited for an hour to hear from Miwa about Tobio's conditon. Iwaizumi didn't stopped pacing. Oikawa is still frozen in his seat praying to whatever God there is. The emergency room opened and Miwa stepped out. Miwa sighed and took off his face mask. She approached them both. Oikawa suddenly stand up and meet her half way. _'How is he?!'_ Oikawa asked. _'He's fine. He can be discharge when he wakes up. Probably tomorrow morning.'_ Miwa said. _'What happened? Why did he suddenly collapsed?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Its still unclear what caused it. But our assumption it's about the block he put up.'_ Miwa said. ~~_'Is it our fault.'_~~ Oikawa asked.

Miwa didn't answer his question. Iwaizumi asked if they can see Kageyama before they go home and Miwa gave them permission to. As soon as Kageyama was transfer to a regular room they went to him. He was still unconscious. Oikawa sat at the side of the bed and looked at his wrist. Its not fading or flickering anymore. Oikawa sighed. Iwaizumi sat on the seat next to the bed and carresed Kageyama's cheek. ' _What's wrong?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'When he collapse in front of me I saw his mark flickering. It scared the hell out of me. For the first time, I didn't know what to do anymore. If we lost him, I'll probably won't stop blaming myself.'_ Oikawa declared. Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa and the way he looked at Kageyama. **-He's changed.-** Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi. _'What?'_ Iwaizumi just smiled at him. Oikawa was confused why Iwaizumi smiled. _'Its just you hated him a lot few weeks ago. And now you can't imagine losing him.'_ Iwaizumi stated. Iwaizumi glanced at Kageyama. _'When I accepted him whole. The emotion I felt from him became warm. Aside from the rejection that linger. It made me feel good. The moment when he was sent here for the first time, when I saw him not waking up. Not seeing his blue eyes that used to glare at me. I was suddenly feeling guilty and I was panicking at that time. I wanted to apologize and to fix everything. I started to want some more time. I wanted to know him better. I still want to play against him.'_

They stayed a bit more with him. Miwa made them go home as they have a match to play tomorrow. Both of them went home to their houses. Iwaizumi started at his ceiling. Oikawa watched some gameolay to study for tomorrow's match. They both couldn't sleep well but they have to focus. Morning came for them. They're still worried. Both of them went to their school to meet up with their team and head to the venue.

 *********  
Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at the sorrounding. He's in thr hospital again. He sighed. The room door opened and Miwa entered. ' _Morning, Tobi-chan.'_ Miwa said. _'Nee-chan. It doesn't look a good morning to you.'_ Kageyama said. Miwa sighed and picked up his vital chart. _'Tobi-chan, you collapsed again. We had to test what caused it and we found out what did.'_ Kageyama just looked at his sister. Miwa sighed. **_'Tobio, you're dying.'_** Kageyama kind of expected that. He bowed his head and touched his wrist. He looked at his mark. _'Did you told them?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Are you planning to hide this from them?'_ Miwa asked. **_'For now.'_**

 *********  
They gave their all in the game. Even if Kageyama texted them to do well and wish them luck. They still lost the finals. Oikawa sighed. ' _Stop sighing, Shittykawa. You played well.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa's phone rang in his bag. He picked it out and looked at who was calling. He suddenly brighten up and answered the call. _'Tobio-chan~!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. _'Hello, Oikawa-san.'_ Kageyama said. _'Are you home?'_ He added. _'Not yet. Why are you asking?'_ As soon as he said that Iwaizumi tapped him and pointed in front of their house. They saw Kageyama standing in front of Iwaizumi's house. Oikawa didn't hesitate to run up to him. He hugged him tight. **_'Thank God you're okay.'_ **Oikawa whispered. Kageyama was surprised with his hugged. It took him a while to respond to him and react. He hugged Oikawa back. _'I told you that its nothing, right? Its just a side effects.'_ Kageyama said. _'Good evening, Iwaizumi-san.'_ Kageyama greeted him and gave him a small smile. Iwaizumi smiled back. He went near Kageyma and kissed his forehead. _'Don't scare us like that.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'm sorry.'_

They went inside Iwaizumi's house. Oikawa went to his and will drop by later. Kageyama met Iwaizumi's parents and Iwaizumi got chewed out because of their situation. They retired to his room after dinner. Kageyama is gonna start to stay at Iwaizumi for a week. _'I didn't know your parents wasn't aware of our situation.'_ Kageyama said. _'I didn't plan to tell them. Because they'll be mad at me for suggesting to put up a block.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I hope you really don't mind me staying here for a week.'_ Kageyama said. _'Don't worry about it. I'm happy to have you here.'_ Iwaizumi said. They talked until Oikawa arrived. Oikawa was planning on staying over night. 

_'How was your game by the way?'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa scowled remembering the after game. Iwaizumi just sighed. From that Kageyama knew what the result is. _'That blockhead Ushiwaka! Always telling me that I should be at Shiratorizawa.'_ Oikawa grumbled. Kageyama leaned back to Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi rested his chin on his head. They just watched Oikawa tell the story of the match. Iwaizumi glanced down to look at Kageyama's mark. It look a bit faded. Iwaizumi held on hus wrist and caressed his mark with his thumb. _'Is this normal?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Kageyama looked at what he is doing. _'Yeah. That's a side effect too. It will turn back to being dark sooner or later.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa realized no one is listening to him and looked at the both of them at the bed. Flirting. He pouted and stood up from the floor and went near them. _'Hey, no fair! Let me flirt with him too!'_ Oikawa said. 

Both of them just laughed and let him in the hug. Oikawa is in front of Kageyama. He hugged his waist. _'Tobio-chan, be honest with me, okay?'_ Oikawa requested. _'Okay?'_ Kageyama said. _'You're gonna be okay, right?'_ Kageyama played with Oikawa's hair. Oikawa looked up to see Kageyama's face. ' ~~ _I'll be fine, Oikawa-san. I promise.'_~~ Kageyama gave him a gentle smile. Oikawa stared at him. He leaned close and kissed him. Kageyama pulled back and covered his mouth. They stared at each other for a while. _'So sly, Shittykawa.'_ Iwaizumi said. 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comment and subs loves!😊😊


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you some fluff and sweet moments before the whole thing explode.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Having to stay with Iwaizumi put a lot of relief to Kageyama's sister. But the issue of him dying is not known by Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Which made his sister mad and they had a fight. Kageyama spend the rest of the days training and spending time with both of his soulmates. More or so lately Oikawa is kissing him on his face aside from his lips. The first kiss they had is so sudden and they both got awkward after. Iwaizumi got clingy to him all the time they meet. He always held his hand and kissing his mark. It's the weekend and Tobio is already headed home. He was just silently walking when someone hugged him from the back. _'Good evening, Iwaizumi-san.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi buried his head on his neck. Kageyama sighed and patted his head. _'Did something happen during training?'_ He asked. _'Shittykawa, let his fans in the gym and it was chaos.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'He flirted again? Where is he then?'_

 _'Iwa-chaaaan~!'_ As soon as they heard him. They turned around. Iwaizumi didn't let go of Kageyama. _'How could you leave me?'_ Oikawa whined. _'You were busy.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You're just saying that so you can hog Tobio-chan.'_

Kageyama just watched them bicker. He looked at Iwaizumi's wrist and his mark. The wings is getting lighter. Good thing about fading away **only Kageyama can know the signs**. Maybe its cruel to the both of them and it will hurt them. But not knowing is sometimes a good thing. Kageyama told them about the trip to Tokyo and that his senpais staying for spring tournament. They're staying over at Kageyama's house. _'You boys behave at the living room. While I prepare snacks.'_ Miwa said. _'Should you be at work right now, Nee-chan.'_ Kageyama said. Miwa just looked at her brother. _'I'm on night shift today. I'll prepare after this.'_ Miwa moved around the kitchen. Kageyama just sighed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked confused because of their exchange. _'Nee-chan. Whatever you're worried about. ~~It's gonna be okay~~.'_ Kageyama sat next to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa. Oikawa shrugged and leaned on Kageyama's shoulders. _'I'm sleepy.'_ He said. Kageyama patted his lap and Oikawa cheerfully grinned and rested his head on his lap. Kageyama played with his hair and massaged his scalp. _'Tobio-chan, is something wrong?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama looked at Oikawa. He titled his bead on the side. _'No, why?'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa's forehead. _'Ittai!'_ Oikawa whined.

Kageyama kissed his forehead. Oikawa got quiet. _'Miwa-nee is worried about me like always. Since the same thing happened to my Mom before. Its just slightly different.'_ Kageyama said. _'Your Mom?'_ Iwaizumi stood up and helped Miwa at the kitchen. _'Does Iwa-chan know?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama nodded. _'Miwa-nee got mad at me last time and Iwaizumi was there. My mother came up in the fight so I told him.'_ Kageyama continued playing Oikawa's hair. _'What happened to your Mom?'_ Oikawa asked. _'She died when I was younger. Her mark faded.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa sat up and held on to Kageyama's shoulders. **_'Is yours fading?!'_** Oikawa asked. Kageyama just looked at Oikawa. He reached out to his hand and look him straight in the eye. _'No, its not. I told you its different with my mother. My mother didn't put down the block. Even after my parents married. They divorced few years after I was born and I came to live with her in our grandfather's house. Thats where I learned volleyball.'_ They talked for a while until Iwaizumi came back to them. They watched a movie in the living room the whole time. 

_'Tobi-chan, I'm heading out. Papa's gonna be home late. Eat dinner, okay?'_ Miwa announced. Kageyama stood up from where he sat and went to see his sister out. _'Nee-chan.'_ Kageyama called. _'Hmn?'_ Miwa looked at him after putting some shoes. _'I'm sorry.'_ Miwa just sighed. _'You'll tell them the truth someday, right?'_ Miwa asked. **~~_'Someday.'_~~** Miwa just continued to stare at her brother. She patted his shoulder and left. Kageyama went back to the living room where Oikawa is sleeping at the couch and Iwaizumi is on the floor leaning at the couch. Kageyama sat at the floor near Oikawa's face. He glanced at Oikawa. He carressed his cheeks and kissed it after. **-I'm sorry too.-** Iwaizumi just watched Kageyama. He scoot near him. He kissed his nape. _'You two are kissing too much.'_ He said. _'I was just thanking him for accepting me. I never really said it in words. But I can do it in actions. He liked it anyways.'_ Kageyama said. _'Where's my kiss though?'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama looked at him. Iwaizumi reached out to hug him. _'You're hugging me though.'_ Kageyama said. _'I just have a feeling that I'll not be able to do it in the future.'_ Kageyama got quiet and Iwaizumi noticed that. He pulled a little from the hug and glanced at Kageyama. _'What is it?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Kageyama shooked his head. ~~_'It's nothing.'_~~

They continued to watch the movie. Oikawa woke up when Kageyama and Iwaizumi is preparing dinner. They ate dinner together. After dinner, Iwaizumi volunteered to wash the dishes and Oikawa prepared they futon in Kageyama's room. Kageyama was taking a bath. When he finished he suddenly felt nauseated. He went to the sink and coughed out blood. Kageyama stared at the blood. **-Please not yet. I need to hold out a few more years.-** He immediately washed his mouth and as soon as he knew he was good. Kageyama went to his room where both of them are waiting for him. Oikawa smiled at him and patted the futon. Iwaizumi picked up his changed of clothes and went to take a bath. Oikawa was the last to take a bath. They were about to sleep when Oikawa suggested to Kageyama to sleep on the futon with them and he did. Kageyama is at their middle. They both hugged him. _'Good night, Tobi-chan~.'_ Oikawa said. _'Good night.'_ Kageyama said. They went to sleep like that.

Right in the middle of the night. Kageyama woke uo all of a sudden because he couldn't breathe. He stood up carefully not to wake up his soulmates and went down to the kitchen to drink some water. He looked at his mark. **It was flickering**. He leaned into the counter and buried his head on his hands. **-I want more time. Please God. Just a little more time.-** Kageyama sat on the floor and stiffle his sobs.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the kudos, comments and subs loves 😁😁


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Its already a few days after that incident. A lot has happened already. Kageyama even met Ushijima of Shiratoriza during the run with Hinata. He even taunted them which make HInata hyped up and accept the challenge. Kageyama told this to Oikawa and the night is full of him venting out his frustration to Ushiwaka. Kageyama is already headed to school for supplementary exam and will head to Tokyo for a weekend of practice matches. Kageyama updated Iwaizumi and Oikawa that he's already at Tokyo when they arrived. They got a little time to play in that afternoon. Kageyama is outside having a call with his sister.

 _'Nee-chan, can you schedule me a check up and preferably in secret.'_ Kageyama said. _'Sure but what for? Did something happened?'_ Miwa asked. _'I don't know if it counts for something but I coughed out blood last few days ago. I cant breathe and my mark started flickering. And now you're gonna yell at me.'_ Kageyama said. He pulled his phone away from his ear. Kageyama can still hear Miwa shouting at the other line. _'Nee-chaan~'_ Kageyama said. _'Oh don't try to be cutesy to me, Tobio. You know your situation. Why didn't you tell me sooner?'_ Miwa said. _'You would stop me from going to this practice match if I did. So that's why I waited to get here first before I tell you.'_ Kageyama explained. _'Oh you and volleyball. You have to take care of yourself. As soon as your back we're heading to the hospital.'_ Miwa said. _'I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Nee-chan.'_ Kageyama eneded the call and went back inside the classroom where they will sleep. Sugawara and Daichi approached him. He just looked at them. 'Suga-san? Daichi-san?' Kageyama said.

_'Your soulmates called for an update. They couldn't reach you.'_ Daichi said. _'Didn't you say you're already in good terms with them.'_ Suga said. Kageyama looked at his phone and there's a lot of messages from them. He looked at Sugawara and nod. _'I'll message them. I'll step out again in case they call.'_ Sugawara nodded and Kageyama stepped out of the room. He opened their chat in his messaging app.

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Tobio-chan~!** _

_**Where are you? Are you okay?** _

_**Please tell me you're okay...** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**Tobio, are you okay?** _

_**If you don't reply I'll call your captain.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I'm fine? Is there something going on?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**I'm calling.** _

Within a second Oikawa called Kageyama and he answered. _'Calm down, Tohru.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'No! Tobio-chan~! Are you okay?'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama is confuse as to why Oikawa's acting like this. Kageyama heard Iwaizumi sighed. _'Oikawa can't feel you in the bond. He is panic right now. **Please stop him.** '_ Iwaizumi said. _'Stop him?'_ Kageyama asked. _'He's trying to go to Tokyo right now. I'm just barricading his room door.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa whined. **-He sound like he's crying.-** _'Oikawa-san, I'm okay. I'm still your soulmate.'_ Kageyama said. _'I need to see for myself!'_ Oikawa said. _'Shittykawa! Calm down. I can still feel him!'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Then why can't I?! Tobio, am I still rejecting you? Are you still unsure of me?'_ Kageyama don't know how to console Oikawa with his breakdown. They all went quiet for a few second. _'Would I be able to feel you again?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama sat down on the floor and looked at his mark. It's still there. _' ~~You will, Oikawa, I promise. I'm not going anywhere.~~ '_

Kageyama knew that promise will be broken if he didn't do anything. The next day during the practice matches. Hinata collided to Asahi with cause a lot of uncertainty to the team. Hinata told Kageyama that he will stop closing his eyes when he spike their quick. That sent a tension between the two. The moment they arrived back to Miyagi both of them took the time to practice with Yachi as their witness but Hinata tried to opened his eyes during the spike and Hinata hasn't touched the ball once. That cause their fight. Kageyama went home with a bruise cheeks which Miwa panicked when she saw it. Kageyama explained what happened and Miwa let it go. Kageyama also updated his soulmate about what happened and he will go to sleep early. 

Iwaizumi just looked at the text Kageyama sent to him. He sat up from the bed. **-I wonder if he's really okay.-** He stood up and headed down to the dining room. _'Mom, I'm going out.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Where to? It's already late.'_ Iwaizumi mother asked. _'I'm going to Tobio's house. I won't be long.'_ iwaizumi went to put his shoes on the genkan. His father followed him. _'What's the hurry?'_ He asked. _'I just need to see if he's okay.'_ Iwaizumi said. His father nodded at him and threw his keys to him. _'Use it. Be safe okay?'_ Iwaizumi smiled and nodded to his father. He went to his father's car. He dialed Oikawa's number. _'Iwa-chan?'_ Oikawa groggily said. _'You're already asleep? Anyway, nevermind that. I'm going to Kageyama right now. Just saying.'_ Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi drove the way to Kageyama's house. _'Hajime, what's wrong?_ ' Oikawa said. _'Nothing. I just miss him.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Really, what's wrong?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi sighed. _'Just a feeling that he needs someone right now. Didn't you see his text?'_ Iwaizumi continued driving to Kageyama's house. _'Anyway, I'm on the way there. I'm just letting you know. I'll be fast I just need to see him. I'll call you when I'm there.'_ Iwazumi said. _'Okay. Be careful.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi ended the call and continued heading to Kageyama's house. When he arrived he carefully parked his father's car and rang Kageyama's doorbell. Kageyama's father answered the door. _'Good evening, Ojii-san. Is Tobio home?'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama's father nodded and let him in. _'You can go ahead in his room I think he's sleeping already.'_ Kageyama's father said. Iwaizumi bowed and took off his shoes to get inside. He went up to Kageyama's room. He knocked first before entering the room. The lights were off and Kageyama is lying face down on the bed. Iwaizumi sighed and sat at the floor near Kageyama's head. Kageyama felt that someone moved from his side and looked at it. He was taken a back when he saw Iwaizumi. He suddenly sat up.

_'Hey._ ' Iwaizumi said. Kageyama just stared for a minute before throwing himself to him. Iwaizumi hugged him. **-I knew it.-** Kageyama buried his head on Iwaizumi neck. _'I knew you needed someone right now. So I came.'_ Iwaizumi declared. Kageyama hugged him tighter. Iwaizumi picked up his phone and dialed Oikawa's number and set it to speaker. _'Hey, you there yet?'_ Oikawa asked. _'I am and I think I made the right choice.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama pulled away and looked at Iwaizumi's phone. _'You feeling okay, Tobio-chan?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yes. Thank you for coming for me, Iwaizumi-san.'_ Kageyama said. _'Good evening, Oikawa-san.'_ He added. _'I wish I could be there but Iwa-chan suddenly went there and left me. How did you get there so fast though?_ ' Oikawa said. Iwaizumi sat behind Kageyama and Kageyama leaned into him. _'Dad, lent me his car.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Didn't know you know how to drive.'_ Kageyama said. _'There's a lot more you dont know, Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi said.

_'Tobio?'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi kissed his hair and played with his hand. _'It's okay right? To call you by your first name. I mean Oikawa does it a lot.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Well, because he's my precious kouhai and soulmate.'_ Oikawa said. _'It's okay, Iwaizumi-san. You can call me by my first name. I can call you by your first name too, right?'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi nodded. _'You can call me by my first name too!'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama leaned a lot more closer to Iwaizumi. _'You said in your text that you had a fight with chibi-chan. Are you okay?'_ Oikawa said. _'I got bruised on the face but other than that I'm okay.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa gasped on the other line of the call. Iwaizumi just gently squeezed his hand. _'You don't need to feel mad about it. We'll talk it out. We're just both tired tonight and it set us off the edge. Our senpai stopped us even before the fight could get bad.'_ Kageyama explained. _'Are you staying over, Hajime-san?'_ Kageyama added. _'I wish I could. But I have to get home. I'll wait for you to get to sleep easy then I'll be leaving.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama put his head down. Iwaizumi noticed that Kageyama expression got sullen. He kissed his temple. _'We'll see each other, maybe tomorrow.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'There's no training tomorrow though, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa said. _'I know that you idiot! Aren't you busy tomorrow too. Takeru's coming right?'_ Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi suddenly got quiet. Iwaizumi peeked a little to him and saw that he's asleep already. _'He's asleep. He must be so tired.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Let him sleep comfortably then.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi carefully lay Kageyama at his bed. He put his blanket on him. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and left the room. He said his thank you and goodbye to Miwa and Kageyama's father before leaving the household. Oikawa was still in line when he left. _'How is he when you saw him?'_ Oikawa asked. _'He's confused and very detached. When he realized it was me he immediately hugged me. Like he needed that comfort.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Good thing you had that instict.'_

Iwaizumi arrived home and thank his father for lending him the car. He went up to his room to sleep. The next morning Oikawa went with his nephew for a volleyball training for kids. Kageyama went there too not expecting Oikawa to be there with his nephew. Kageyama asked for an advice for his problem with Hinata. With persuasion and begging Oikawa gave him an advice. After that he meet up with their coach as he was heading to their school gym to hopefully train. Kageyama learn about a move that could work to their quick. he went home after. Miwa talked to him about the hospital appointment. _'Tobi-chan, You're scheduled next weekend. Make sure you're free that day.'_ Miwa said. _'Okay.'_ Kageyama said. _'Did something else happened?'_ Kageyama looked at his sister and sighed. ** _'Oikawa-san, didn't felt me in the bond few days ago.'_** Kageyama said. _'Did you tell them yet?'_ Miwa asked. _'Not now. I can't hurt them yet.'_ Kageyama said. ' _ **They'll be hurt anyway** , Tobi-chan. So do it sooner than later.'_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, comments, and subs loves


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Its the day of the check-up. Kageyama didn't tell anyone about him going to the hospital. Miwa is with him during the check up. _'Tobi-chan, why won't you tell them about this.'_ Miwa asked. _'I told you I didn't want to hurt them. I'll tell them when its okay to tell them.'_ Kageyama said. Miwa just looked at his brother and escorted him to the examination room. When they entered the room they saw Kageyama's doctor. _'Good morning, Tobio-kun. How are you doing?'_ He asked. Kageyama bowed and sat in front of him. _'Your sister told me what had happen few days ago and about your soulmate not feeling you in the bond._ ' The doctor said. _'About that is there something I can do in order for that not to happen?'_ Kageyama asked. The doctor looked at Miwa and patted Kageyama's shoulder. _'Tobio, it will happen again and we can't do something about it.'_ Miwa said. _'Well, there is something we can do. But it will be risky and you also have to talk to your soulmates about it.'_

*********

Oikawa and Iwaizumi is headed home after a full day of training. They decided to play for spring tournament. _'Iwa-chan, I want to come with Tobio-chan in Tokyo next week.'_ Iwaizumi quickly looked at Oikawa. Oikawa just continued to walk. _'Are you serious?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Yes, I am. I hated that feeling you know. Him being that far away from us and then not feeling him on the bond. It scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost him.'_ Iwaizumi got quiet and Oikawa looked at him. He tilted his head and went near to Iwaizumi. _'Iwa-chan?'_ Oikawa called. Iwaizumi presented his wrist to Oikawa. When Oikawa glanced at it. _'This...Iwa-chan?!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi's mark is also missing one pair of the wings. Oikawa looked at his. The other wing on his is getting lighter. _'I don't want to lose him, Oikawa. We just got him back to us. He's starting to trust us. Shittykawa, **I love him.** '_ Oikawa sighed and hugged Iwaizumi. This is a rare emotion to Iwaizumi. He's always the strong one in the relationship. _'I do too, Hajime. I do too.'_

*********

  
When Miwa and Tobio got home from the hospital they decided to talk about what the doctor said. _'Honestly, Tobi-chan, you're not considering this right?'_ Miwa asked. Kageyama sat down at the couch and sighed. _'Of course I'm considering it. If I don't I'll die and hurt them a lot more. At least with this option laid on me I'll hurt them less.'_ Kageyama said. _'You keep saying about hurting them. What about you, Tobio? Are your feeling not included in this?'_ Miwa asked. **_'It doesn't matter. I just want them to be happy.'_** Kageyama said. Miwa sighed and sat beside Tobio. _'I'm not happy with this, Tobio. Papa would disagree with you too. You wanted them happy but you won't be happy with this. Talk to them about this and they'll say the same.'_ Miwa said. _'I'm not talking to them about this.'_ Miwa looked at Tobio.

She hit him in the arm. _'No way! You will not hide this to them!_ ' Miwa declared. _'Nee-chan, I don't want them to be burdened with my issue.' 'You're their soulmates, Tobio. You're not some other person in their life. **You're special to them.** ' 'They are to me too. **I love them** , Nee-chan. But with me dying and this solution, this option, I know they'll not agree to this. I don't want them to lose me.' 'They won't just stop hiding things from them, if you keep hiding things from them **you'll lose them**. I know you started in the wrong way but its getting better, right? **You trust them, right**?'_ Kageyama just stared at the floor and clenched his hands together. 

_'I do trust them. I have the option in my hand all I need to do is take it. I'll still be with them if I do it. Is it so bad for me to wish that?'_ Kageyama said. _'I'm not saying that, Tobi-chan. Those feeling you hold for them. That love and affection. All of them will disappear once you go through that operation.'_ Miwa said. _'I'm willing to take the risk.'_ Kageyama said. _'Still think about it. And tell them about this. Its their feelings too, Tobio.'_

Kageyama just nodded to his sister without promising her something. After that Miwa prepared dinner for them and his father. When his father went home they told him about the option and like Miwa said, he disagree to that operation. Kageyama reasoned out with his father but to no avail he didn't let Kageyama take that option. But Kageyama made up his mind. That night Kageyama called both of his soulmate.

 _'Would it be possible for me to go with you in that training camp?'_ Oikawa asked. _'What? You're coming by yourself? Won't the team need their captain.'_ Kageyama said. _'Thats a whole week of you gone so I'll get worried. What if it happens again? What if I can't feel you at our bond again?'_ Oikawa stated. Kageyama let out a small sigh. _'You're gonna let him, Hajime-san?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Of course not. He still need to practice with us. He's our setter. You wanted to beat Kageyama fair and square in the court, right, Shittykawa?'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa got quiet and Kageyama just snickered. _'Good luck doing that without training though. Also Kyoutani is back so sync up with him first!'_ Oikawa groaned. They bicker while Kageyama is listening to them. Kageyama remembered the option the doctor told him. **-Its okay if I tell them, right?-** ' _Uhm...is it okay if I sleepover at yours before I go to Tokyo, Hajime-san?'_ Kageyama said. He waited for an answer. _'Sure, Tobio. I'll be glad to have you.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Mee too~!'_ Oikawa said. 

Kageyama smiled a little and talked to them for a while. After the call ended Kageyama just stared at his mark. He touched it with his thumb. **-If I go through that operation this feelings...-** Kageyama brought his hand near his lip and let the mark touch his lips. **-...Will this feelings changed.-**

 *********  
 _'Do you think he's okay?'_ Oikawa asked. ' _Why do you think so?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Well, he never asked to sleepover unless you asked though. But he took iniative now. Don't you think thats weird?'_ Oikawa stated. _'I'm sure he's fine. You feel his emotions right?'_ Oikawa sighed. Iwaizumi waited for him to respond to him. _'Shittykawa?'_ Iwaizumi called. _'I'm here. I can feel it but thats what confused me. He's determined about something and I have a feeling its not about volleyball.'_ Oikawa said. ' _You're always paranoid.' 'Hey! I just don't want to lose him.'_ Oikawa exclaimed. 

Iwaizumi looked at his mark. With missing one of the pair of the wings. Oikawa has a right to be paranoid. Its like the bond is giving them a sign that something bad is gonna happen. **-I hope its not something that bad.-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna hurt you a little but please bear with me. I had to. Here's an early update for you. I might update the next one today if I can.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

Kageyama has been staying at Iwaizumi and Oikawa for the past week and tomorrow he's about to head to the training camp in Tokyo. Kageyama has decided to tell them tonight about the operation. It was after dinner and their spending time at Iwaizumi's room. _'Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa called. Kageyama looked at him. Oikawa streched out his arms sideways on the bed. **-He wanted a hug.-** Kageyama was hugging and leaning on Iwaizumi's shoulder on the floor. He glanced sideways to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is playing a video game. He hugged Kageyama tighter. _'Don't be petty, Iwa-chan. Let me have Tobio-chan too.'_ Oikawa said. _'No way. He's leaving in a few hours and I didn't have much of him for the past days. He's always on your side.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Are you being jealous now? Really, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa stood up from the bed and sat near them. Oikawa nuzzled his nose with Kageyama. _'Hey!'_ Iwaizumi exclaimed. Kageyama just snickered at the both of them. _'Okay. Stop. You both can have me. Come here, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama said. He fixed his position. Kageyama faced the front and let Oikawa hug him from there. Oikawa sighed when he finally can hug Kageyama. Iwaizumi just clicked his tongue. _'Iwa-chan, you can't win. Tobio-chan loves me more.'_ Kageyama's eyes widen. He looked at Oikawa whos grinning at him. Oikawa leaned up and kissed him on his lips. Kageyama just touched his lips after. **_'I love you.'_** Oikawa said. He buried his faced on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama just patted his head. Iwaizumi saw the look in Kageyama's face. He tighten his hug on his waist when he let go of the console's controller.

 _' Tobio, are you hiding something from us?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa whipped his head to look at Kageyama. He looked at them simultaneously. Kageyama just sighed and touched both of their cheeks. _'I'm not exactly hiding it. I'm going to tell you before I go to Tokyo.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just looked at him. _'I found a way to stop the mark from fading._ _'_ Kageyama said. _'How did you know it was.'_ Oikawa said. _'I have eyes. I can see your marks. Hajime's only have one pair of the wings left and yours, Tohru-sama, the last pair of the wings is getting lighter.'_ Kageyama said. _'Sama?!_ ' Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi hit Oikawa's head. _'Let him continue, Shittykawa!'_ Iwaizumi said.

 _'So as I said. I found a way.'_ Kageyama said. He played with Oikawa's hair. And leaned closer to Iwaizumi. **_'I have to break the bond.'_** Kageyama said. _'What?'_ Iwaizumi lossen the hug a bit and glanced at Kageyama. Oikawa was speechless. _'Tobio, what do you break the bond?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Exactly as I said. I went for a check up last few days ako with Miwa-nee. And that was the doctor said.'_ Kageyama said. _'_ _Wait, break the bond? That's the only thing that can stop the mark fading?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama nodded. _'Why would you be worried about to fading though? Is there something else you're not telling us. Tobio?'_ Oikawa added. ~~_'There's nothing else more.'_~~ Kageyama said. _'Then why are you worried about it? I know the consequences of it fading but I don't thing it applies to us anymore. You put down the block and We're already together so why?'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama just looked at Oikawa. He cupped his face. _'Remember you panicked when you couldn't feel me before.'_ Kageyama gave him a sad smile. _'That will keep happening. And I know you wouldn't want that. So I tried to find a way. And that's the way.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa pulled away from him. _'Just because of that? Tobio, you're saying that you have to break the bond which means. We will not be able to feel like your a soulmate. Is that really what you want?'_ Oikawa said.

_'Of course not. I still wanted to be your soulmate. I just don't want you panicking because of me.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa let out an frustrated sigh. _'Tobio, if you don't want that why break the bond. I don't think that's a good thing.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama looked at Iwaizumi. _'I'm not agreeing with you, Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi looked away from him. Oikawa suddenly cupped Kageyama's face. Kageyama is forced to look at Oikawa's eyes. _'Tobio, are you really considering this?'_ Oikawa asked. **_'Yes.'_** Kageyama said. _'Did you lie to me about staying as my soulmate then?'_ Oikawa asked. _'No, of course not!'_ Kageyama said. ' _Then why are you considering this?! Because I panicked? I know I'm paranoid and a bit dramatic but I didn't ask you to do something. I just wanted to feel you in the bond and now you're saying that you wanted to break the bond which means that I wouldn't feel you at all. Because you won't be my soulmate anymore. **Don't you love me, Tobio**?'_ Oikawa stated. Kageyama reached out to his hand. _'I do love you, Tohru-san. I also love Hajime-san. Breaking the bond doesn't mean I'll stop being your soulmate. I'll still be your soulmate its just that I won't be in the bond.'_ Kageyama said. _'Breaking the bond means you'll stop loving us, Tobio. Not being the bond will change your feelings!'_ Iwaizumi said. _'No, it will not. I'll still love you no matter what I do.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa squeezed Kageyama's hand.

**_'I'm not gonna let you do this. I'm not gonna lose you, Tobio. Not anymore.'_** Oikawa said. _'Tohru-'_ Kageyama stared. _'NO! I'll stop you no matter what. I'm your soulmate and I won't stop being one. I'll still want to feel that you are mine.'_ Oikawa said. _'Hajime-san...'_ Kageyama pleaded. _'I can't lose you either, Tobio. I worked hard to have you at my side. I worked hard for you to love me. I'm not about to throw that away because of my mark fading.'_ Iwaizumi said.

_'I already scheduled the operation.'_ Kageyama said. He stood up from where he sat and prepared his things for the training camp. He looked at Iwaizumi and Oikawa whose dumbfounded because of what he said. _'Miwa-nee doesn't know I did. Papa too. I'm letting them now once I'm back._ ' Kageyama said. He picked up his bag and started to head out of the room. Iwaizumi pulled him back and hugged him. _'Tobio, why? What is it that making you do this?'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama can hear his voice trembled. He looked at Oikawa. Kageyama's chest started to ache. He put his hand at Iwaizumi's arms. _'Don't do this, Tobio-chan. Please. I'll do anything just please don't do this.'_ Oikawa said while he cried.

They stayed like that for a while until Kageyama really had to go. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't let go of Kageyama's hand until they needed to. Karasuno team is waiting at the bus while he's saying goodbye to his soulmate. Oikawa is still crying facing the other way. Iwaizumi is quiet and not looking at him. Kageyama sighed and faced them. _'Hey, both of you look at me.'_ Kageyama said. When they did, Kageyama kissed both of them on the lips and gave them a small smile. _'I'll be back in a week, okay? Tohru-san, stop crying already. Hajime-san, are you okay?'_ Iwaizumi scowled at Kageyama. _'Of course I'm not. My soulmate decided on not being one. I can't be okay after that. You're going away to training camp and once you're back you'll go through that nonsense operation._ ' Iwaizumi said. Kageyama looked at them. _'I love you both so much. I'll think about the operation during this camp. I'll let you know once I'm back.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa looked at Kageyama and suddenly hugged him. Kageyama patted his back. _'I love you, Tobio. Come back to me, alright?'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama snickered. Kageyama kissed them again then left. He sat to his seat and picked up his phone. 

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Nee-chan, can you cancel my operation?** _

**Kageyama Miwa:**

_**What operation?** _

_**Did you scheduled one?!** _

_**Tobio!** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I did. I also talked to them about it. And they didn't really took it well.** _

_**So please cancel it for me and don't tell Papa I did.** _

**Kageyama Miwa:**

_**You should have said that first. Papa already know it.** _

_**How did you even had the consent to go through with it?** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I'll tell you when I get back.**_

Kageyama looked out the window and saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa watching the bus move away from the school. **~~-Is this the right thing to do?-~~**

*********

Miwa just stared at his brother message. She already knew about the operation because his doctor called the house earlier and talked to their father. They couldn't sleep because of that. Miwa sighed and placed her phone on the table. 'Papa, should we just let him do this? I mean that operation will stop Tobio from dying.' Miwa said. Her father looked at her. 'I know but I think this is not what Tobio want. I don't want him to die too but losing your bond its like a death sentence to both parties. Also the doctor said it's risky if he did forego with it. He could die on that table. This is much safer approach.' Her father said. 

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, subs and comments :D


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update loves ☺️☺️
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Karasuno team arrived early morning at Tokyo. Hinata and Kageyama haven't really said any word to each other. It went on until they noticed the changes. Yachi helped them practice. During the night he updates his soulmate on how is he doing. Oikawa always ask about his decision everytime he calls. Kageyama refuses to answer immediately. Kageyama learned alot during the training camp. He also met a lot of other players from other teams. He was on call with his sister on their last night.

 _'Tobi-chan, Papa is still mad at you for deciding on your own, have you tried to talk to him?'_ Miwa said. ' _I messaged him my apology about it. He guessed how I managed to get the consent. So he's not really taking to me right now.'_ Kageyama said. _'Well, that's what you get for doing that. How about your soulmates?'_ Kageyama just stared at the ground and picked a stone and played with it. _'I messaged them from time to time but not too much.'_ Kageyama stated. _'Are they upset?'_ Kageyama threw the rock and looked up the sky. He sighed. ' _I think they are. They just don't let me feel it.'_ Kageyama said. He heard Miwa sighed at the other line. _'Do you think I made the right choice choosing them?'_ Kageyama asked. _'You didn't choose them, Tobio. You just thought about what would happen if you did._ ' Miwa said. ' _The risks on taking that operation is death, right? But I'm still dying. So nothing has change much.'_ Kageyama said. ' _Would you rather die then? The chances are high, Tobi-chan. **You're not just going to hurt your soulmates but you're also hurting us**.'_

Kageyama got quiet. He's hurting a lot of people including himself. He heard his senpai call from the inside. _'I have to go, Nee-chan. It's lights out already. I'll see you back home tomorrow.'_ Miwa said okay and ended the call. Kageyama went inside the classroom. He went to his futon. _'Kageyama.'_ Hinata called. Kageyama glanced sideways to him. _'You're okay, right?'_ Hinata asked. _'Of course I am. Why?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I just noticed your mark is lighter than before. That's not serious, right?'_ Kageyama just looked at the ceiling. People are starting to notice his mark these days. All of his teammates and it includes that snobby Tsukishima. **-I need to tell them eventually.-** _'Actually, its quite serious.'_ Kageyama said. He looked at his peripheral and saw Hinata wide eyed. _'Don't look like that. I'll still toss to you no matter what.'_ Kageyama said. Hinata didn't questioned it further. Hinata waited for Kageyama to be comfortable in saying it. After that they went to sleep.

They played their last matches and manage to do all of the techniques they've been trying to do. After the matches the coaches treated them some barbeque. As they were eating Kageyama's phone chimed and he held on his phone and looked at the message.

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**We'll be waiting at my house for you. Make sure to drop by before heading home.** _

_**I love you** _

Kageyama just stared at his message. Oikawa has been messaging him his feeling for him ever since he left. Iwauzumi is always checking in. They both have been messaging him a lot but Kageyama is not reponding to them sometimes. He always left them on read. He hid his phone and went back to eating. After the meal they prepared to head home. They said goodbye to the teams in the training camp and promised to meet at nationals. Kageyama messaged both his soulmates and family members that he's already heading home. 

After a few hours of travel they arrived their school campus. They had a meeting for a while and then went their way home after. For Kageyama he went to Oikawa's house. Oikawa is already waiting for Kageyama in front of his house. _'Come on.'_ **-He seems cold.-** Kageyama followed Oikawa to his room. He didn't even had a chance to greet Oikawa's parents. _'Uhm...Tohru-san?'_ Kageyama called. Oikawa didn't looked back to him and just went to his room. Iwaizumi is there when they arrived. Iwaizumi streched out his hand to offer a hug to Kageyama but he just looked scared at the moment. Iwaizumi brought down his hand and looked at Oikawa. Without any word he hit Oikawa's head. _'Ow! Ittai~! Iwa-chan!'_ Oikawa protested. _'Why does he look scared, Shittykawa?!'_ Iwaizumi exclaimed. _'I'm just pissed okay?! He's clearly ignoring us during that camp. He barely answered our messages.'_ Oikawa said. _'You narcissistic idiot. He's in a training camp. He's not allowed to have phone for too long.'_ Kageyama just watched them argue. He sighed and walked to Oikawa and hugged him. Oikawa got silent and sighed.

 _'I'm sorry for not replying to much. I was always on call with my sister. Also my father is mad at me so I keep messaging him.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa hugged him back. _'I just don't like it when you're obviously avoiding us.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'm sorry. I'm also thinking during that camp you know.'_ Kageyama said. _'Have you managed to?'_ Iwaizumi asked. He glanced at Iwaizumi while hugging Oikawa. _'I did and I cancelled my appoinment. I mean Miwa-nee did.'_ Kageyama buried his face at Oikawa's chest after saying that. _'Now you had your fill.'_ Kageyama pulled away and hugged Iwaizumi. Oikawa felt slightly dejected. He pouted and Iwaizumi smirked at him. _'I did missed you both.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi hugged him tighter. Oikawa joined the hug which sandwich Kageyama. _'Are you staying over?'_ Oikawa asked. _'No, Papa's waiting for me at home to talk. Or maybe scold me for what I tried to do.'_ Kageyama said while he buried his face on Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi can feel his breath which send chills on his spine. _'Stop breathing on my neck, Tobio, or you won't get home tonight.'_ Iwaizumi said. He pulled away a bit to look at Iwaizumi expression. _'You wouldn't.'_ Kageyama said.

 _'Oh you know nothing, Tobio-chan. He's a beast.'_ Oikawa sucked Kageyama's neck leaving a visible kiss mark. _'You don't say. But doesn't that apply to you too?'_ Kageyama asked. Oikawa pecked his shoulder blade and looked up to Kageyama. _'Maybe~.'_ Kageyama blushed at his remark. With both of his hand he covered both their lips and tried to get out of the hug. _'Okay this is getting too steamy already. I have to go home.'_ Kageyama said. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi just look at him. Iwaizumi licked his palm. Kageyama took away his hands. _'No. Now just give me a simple kiss and I'll be on my way.'_ Iwaizumi pulled him by his waist and kissed him deep. Oikawa went near them and kissed Kageyama's nape. They were kissing Tobio all over his face and neck. Kageyama held back a moan. When Iwaizumi pulled away Kageyama is a mess and full of kiss mark by the neck and nape. _'Okay now you can go home. We'll walk you.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just snickered and Kageyama let out a cute whine. 

They were holding Kageyama's hand went they were walking. Kageyama told them the experience he had during the camp. Who he met and what he learn. He didn't disclose information about the teams skills and strategies. They'd have to found out in the spring tournament. Once they arrived. Iwaizumi and Oikawa pecked his lips and said their "I love yous" and left. As Kageyama went inside their house. His father is waiting by the genkan. _'Evening, Tou-san. Tadaima.'_ Kageyama said.

*********

Iwaizumi walked home with Oikawa. Oikawa kept grinning like an idiot by his side. _'You had your fun. You left a lot of kiss mark on him.'_ Iwaizumi said. _' **He's mine** and I'm letting the world know._' Oikawa declared. **_'He's not just yours you know.'_** _'You made him a mess. You kissed him hard earlier._ ' Iwaizumi recounted the kiss they had. Then suddenly his mark got itchy. He looked at his wrist and something is happening at the mark. The feathers of the wings its dropping. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and the same thing is happening to him. _'What is happening, Iwa-chan?'_ The feather are dropping slowly on their mark and neither them know what it means.

*********

Kageyama keeps coughing out blood and Miwa helped him by rubbing his back. Kageyama's father is calling his doctor to do a immediate check up at their house. Kageyama looked at his mark. The crown is getting destroyed. Then the sword has cracks. There's no visble wound on his wrist but it was bleeding. It was bleeding from the mark. **-What's happening?-** That was the last thought of Kageyama before he passed out.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? That's all I can say.
> 
> Don't hate me.

**Chapter 15**

The moment Kageyama opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. He glanced at his side and he saw his sister leaning on the edge of the bed. Kageyama patted Miwa's head which cause her to wake up. _'Tobio! Are you okay? Can you see me clearly? Are you feeling okay?'_ Miwa asked. Kageyama tried to sat up. _'Nee-chan, calm down. I'm feeling okay.'_ Kageyama looked at his wrist. It was bandaged for some reason. He couldn't see his mark. _'Nee-chan, this bandage...'_ Kageyama asked. _'Are you worried about the mark?'_ Miwa said. Kageyma nodded. Miwa sighed and took off the bandage carefully. Kageyama felt a sting while the bandage is taken off. Once it was taken off he quickly looked at the mark. It was like the last thing he saw. The crowd is torn and the sword have cracks on it. ** _'What does this mean?'_** Kageyama asked. Miwa stood up to pour some water for Kageyama. She handed him the glass. _'Your doctor will come back here later.'_ Miwa said. _'Nee-chan, why are you avoiding to answer me? Is that something I shouldn't know about.'_ Kageyama asked.

_'You should eat first.'_ Miwa said. _'I'll throw it up anyway. So tell me what does this mean?'_ Kageyama said. Miwa looked at Tobio with serious face. She sat down at the bed. _'You do remember that you put down the block suddenly, right?'_ Miwa said. Kageyama nodded. She reached out for his hand. _'Aside from the mark fading, **the bond is rejecting you**. The bond will let you feel it. The mark will show it to you. **You will break from the inside.** Coughing out blood and the mark bleeding is the beginning.'_ Miwa said. _'How is that an explanation to what is happening? Also what do mean rejecting me?'_ Kageyama said. _'I was about to get to that. I'm sure your soulmate saw it too. Your mark on theirs must be acting up to. They don't know what happened yet. Do you want them to know?'_ Kageyama shaked his head. _'Okay. This is happening because of the way you put down the block. Without proper system to take it down it put a lot of complication on your body and on the bond. You're not just dying now, Tobi-chan. The bond is also rejecting the connection between you and your soulmates.'_ Kageyama eyes got wide. _'What? The bond is rejecting our connection?'_ Kageyama said. _'The more you are with them. The more the mark is gonna acting up.'_ Miwa said. _'You mean I should stay away from them?'_

Miwa just looked at Kageyama. Kageyama is speechless all of a sudden. He stared at his mark. **-My only option is to stay away from them.-** _'Tobio, we're not gonna stop you from meeting them and wanting them. What you decide to do at this point, we'll just support you.'_ Miwa said. _'It sounds like you're giving up on me, Nee-chan.'_ Kageyama said. _'I'm not giving up, Tobio. I'm accepting your situation. There's nothing more we can do about it. Even your doctor said so.'_ Miwa said. Kageyama sighed and leaned at his sister shoulder. _'What should I do Nee-chan?'_ Kageyama asked. Miwa patted Tobio's head. **_'Hope for the best and live as much as you like.'_** Miwa said. Kageyama remembers the supposed operation. Kageyama whipped his head to look at his sister. _'What about the operation, Nee-chan? Can that be a solution still?'_ Kageyama asked. Miwa saw her brother's face so hopeful. _'Tobio, that option is not possible anymore. If you break the bond you'll not survive and your soulmates won't remember that you are in the bond.'_ Miwa said. Kageyama's face got paled. _'They won't remember me anymore?'_ Kageyama mumbled. **-Would I want that?-**

*********

Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to go the hospital to know the meaning of what happened last night to the mark. Both of them came with their mothers for support in case it was bad news. As they listened to the doctor's explanation. Oikawa face got so paled to what it means and wanted to run to Kageyama as soon as possible. Iwaizumi held him back. **_'Iwa-chan, he's dying! He dying!'_** Oikawa stated with tears in his eyes. **-It's because of me. It's all because of me.-** _'Oikawa, stop it!'_ Iwaizumi shouted. Oikawa fell on his knees and sobbed. _' Hajime, we're losing him. It's all my fault. If I hadn't be-'_ Oikawa rambled. Iwaizumi didn't let him say anymore and hit his head. _'Stop blaming yourself! We're both at fault here!'_ Iwaizumi said. _'GET MAD AT ME, HAJIME!! ~~He's dying because of me~~. Because I made him put down that block. I'm stubborn and I kept rejecting him and now because of that the bond is rejecting us! I'm a self-centered idiot!'_ Oikawa ranted. Iwaizumi just clenched his fist and looked away. Their mothers comforted them. Once they we're calm they went home. Oikawa was still torn about the news. He was quiet the whole ride home. Iwaizumi just held his hand and keep glancing at him. 

_'Should we call him?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa stayed quiet, Iwaizumi sighed and squeezed his hand. He saw that Oikawa was still crying. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer and hugged him. _'We can still be together with him, Tohru. As much as time can give us.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa tried to stifle his sobs but ended up failing. _'He promised nothing is gonna happen anymore and now just by spending time with him will get him in danger.'_ Oikawa said. _'How are we supposed cope up with this?'_ OIkawa added. _'We're just gonna have to act normal for him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want us to know because it will break us.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I would prefer if he said it sooner so we could at least support him. Be there for him.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just looked at the scenery outside as he comfort Oikawa.

When they got home Oikawa stayed with Iwaizumi for a while. They're hanging out at Iwaizumi's room. _'We should talk to him.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'll just cry if I hear his voice.'_ Oikawa said. _'Would you rather not hear his voice then?'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. _'I started to imagine how much he was put through because I kept rejecting him. ~~How much pain he was when he was hiding this from us~~.'_ Oikawa stated. Oikawa began to cry again. He buried his face on Iwaizumi's pillow. Iwaizumi sat near him and rubbed his back. _'Do you not want to see him again?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I want to see him. I want to hug him. Kiss him. Love him as much as I can. But doing that will bring more pain to him.'_ Oikawa said. _'You're not the only one to decide that, Shittykawa. Kageyama has a say in this too. So why don't we talk to him. Lay everything to him.'_ Iwaizumi said. As they decided to call Kageyama. Kageyama beat them up to it. Iwaizumi answered the call from him. Oikawa just looked at Iwaizumi. _'Hello, Hajime-san. Sorry to bother but are you busy right now?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Hello, Tobio. Don't worry I'm not busy.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Okay. Uhmm...If you wouldn't mind I need to tell you something.'_ Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as Oikawa glanced at him. Iwaizumi put the call on speaker. _'What is it, Tobio?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Before I say it. I wanted to remind you that **I love you despite our past and I don't blame you**.'_ Upon hearing that, Oikawa started to cry again. Kageyama heard that and from that he already knew that they somehow know something. _'We went to the hospital just now because something happened on the mark and the doctor told us why it's happening.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I see. Well, to relate to that something did happen last night. On my side that is.'_ Kageyama said. _'You can tell us, Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa said. _'I was talking to my father last night when my chest started to feel tight and the next thing happened was me coughing out blood and when I check my mark. Your crown, Tohru-san, got torn up and your sword, Hajime-san, have some cracks. And it was bleeding last night. I passed out so I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up this morning with a bandaged wrist and the feeling of rejection. Miwa-nee explain it to me.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi and OIkawa went speechless. _' I still wanted to spend time with you. Would you still permit me to?'_ Kageyama asked. OIkawa sat up and wiped his face clean. _'Of course, Tobio-chan. But are you okay with it. You'll be in danger. Your life will be in danger.'_ Oikawa said. _'I know. But you're worth the risk. And please you know that I can feel your emotion, right? **Don't blame yourself for the thing I decided to do**. And if in the future I'll be gone. **I wanted you to remember that I never regret those decisions. I love you both so much**.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa tried to keep his sobs quiet but it still escaped and Kageyama heard him. _'We love you too, Tobio. I really wanted to see you right now but given our circumstances we should refrain from meeting too much to let you recover from last night. For now let's just focus at the spring tournament.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Yeah. Tohru-san did promise to beat me on court. We'll it looks like he won't be able to.'_ Kageyama said. _'You wish! I'll still be on top shape on the tournament.'_ Kageyama snickered and they talked for a while. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and smiled. **-As much time we have huh.-**

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and subs loves


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay update I was not feeling well yesterday and having a hard time typing this in one go. 
> 
> Enjoy loves?

**Chapter 16**

The Spring tournament is about to start. Karasuno's first match is with Ougi Minami. Kageyama was calm when they played. Karasuno won that first match. Kageyama rested at the dug out before they play their next game. Kageyama was checking his phone during the break. Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's match is still tomorrow since they went to final the last season. Oikawa messaged him teliing him goodluck. As soon as the game finish. They got ready for the next match. They had a hard time playing against the two meter spiker from Kakugawa. But somehow they manage to get through him and won the game. After they lined up and left the gym. Kageyama called dialed Oikawa's number. _'Tobio-chan! How are your matches?'_ Oikawa asked. _'It was fine. We won both games. Can I meet you now?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Sure but what for? Should I call Iwa-chan?'_ Oikawa said. _'Maybe not today. I want to have an alone talk with you. I can, right?'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa didn't respond. Kageyama checked the phone if Oikawa ended the call or not.

_'Uhmm...Tohur-san?'_ Oikawa coughed. _'Sorry. You want us to be alone?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Are we not allowed to?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Iwa-chan will be jealous though.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'll call him about it. I want to talk to you both alone if possible.' 'Why though?'_ Kageyama looked at the sky and stopped walking. _'I **just want to spend sometime with you both separately.** You two always bicker when we're all together. Its okay once in a while to have a time for just one person.'_ Oikawa just hummed as a reponse. They keep talking about the matches after that. Kageyama arrived home while talking to Oikawa. _'Tadaima!'_ Kageyama announced. _'Tobio, can you come here at the guest area for a bit.'_ Kageyama's father said. _'Tohru-san, can you end the call. I'll call again once I'm on the way.'_ Kageyama said. _'Sure, Tobio-chan. I love you.'_ Kageyama slightly blushed. _'I love you too, Tohru-san.'_ He then went to the guest area to talk to his Dad. _'Yes, Tou-san?'_ Kageyama asked. 

_'Ah Tobio, okaeri.'_ Kageyama's father is with someone at the guest area and it was Iwaizumi's parents. Kageyama bowed to them and sat in front of them. Miwa served them tea a few minutes after. _'Okaeri, Tobi-chan.'_ Miwa whispered. Kageyma just nod and face Iwaizumi's parents. _'Good evening, Iwaizumi-san.'_ Kageyama greeted. Both of them bowed to Kageyama. **-Are they gonna tell me to stay away from Hajime now?-** _'Kageyama-kun, Hajime told us what your situation is and we're here to apologize that Hajime let you go through with this.'_ Iwaizumi father said. **_'It's not their fault.'_** Kageyama said. _'They we're the first one to reject you so its started with that and they didn't made it easy for you.'_ Iwaizumi mother said. Kageyama couldn't say anything. _'I hope you can accept our apologies.'_ Iwaizumi father said. _'Honestly there's nothing to forgive. I'm not mad at them at the least. I love them. I know we started at a wrong foot with our relationship but right now all I wanted is to spend whatever left in my life with them. And I know that its gonna be hard as the bond is rejecting us and causing me a lot of pain physically. I still want them at my side. I hope you're gonna let me. You too, Tou-san.'_ Kageyama said. They all sighed and Kageyama's father patted Kageyama's shoulder. They'd talk for a while and Kageyama asked his father permission to stay over night at Oikawa's and he let him. 

Kageyama called Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi parents let him go with them. _'You're with my parents?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Yes, they were at the house earlier.'_ Kageyama said. _'Why?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Better if you ask them. But Hajime-san don't get mad at them for doing it, okay? Also don't be mad at me for being alone with Oikawa tonight. Nothing else will happen.'_ Kageyama said. _'I can't promise that.'_ Oikawa said. _'I know. But I admit I'm a bit jealous of Oikawa now.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Iwa-chan, frogive me if I can't handle myself.'_ Oikawa declared. _'Oi! Shittykawa!'_ Kageyma just snickered and sooner they arrived at Oikawa's household. Kageyama thanks Iwaizumi's parents and went to Oikawa's house. Oikawa is waiting for him at the entrance. 

_'Tobio-chan!!'_ Oikawa shouted. Kageyama caught Oikawa running to hug him. _'Calm down, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama said. _'Sorry. It's been weeks since we saw you. I missed you. How are you feeling by the way?'_ Oikawa said. _'I feel fine. You? You're not crying the whole time, right?'_ Kageyama asked. Oikawa just buried his head on Kageyama's neck. Kageyama heard him sniffed. _'Are you smelling me?'_ Kageyama said. _'I missed all of you, Tobio-chan. These last few day has been hard for both me and Iwaizumi. Knowing that you're dying seriously broke us.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama sighed and cupped Oikawa's face. _'I'm sorry. I know that I should have told you sooner but we're in a bad place at that time.'_ Oikawa reached for his hand and kissed his palm and then sighed. _'Sorry for being self-centered.'_ Oikawa said. **_'I love you nonetheless.'_** Kageyama said. They went up Oikawa's room and talked a lot until Iwaizumi called them to check up on them.

*********

_'Iwa-chan you're such a worrywart.'_ Oikawa said. _'You're dangerous, Shittykawa!'_ Iwaizumi exclaimed. Kageyama and Oikawa is at the bed cuddling. Kageyama is a little sleepy. He hugged OIkawa tighter. Oikawa looked at him and saw how drowsy Kageyama is. **-Those matches must have been tiring.-** Oikawa kissed his forehead. _'You can head to sleep, Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa whispered. _'Okay. But I still want to talk. Also I want to see your mark.'_ Kageyama said. He yawned. _'Next time, Tobio-chan. You're obviously tired.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama buried his head on his chest. **-Kawaiii~!!-** After a few minutes Kageyama fell asleep. Oikawa sighed. Iwaizumi is still on the call. _'Iwa-chan, How long do you think we have?'_ Oikawa asked. _'I'm not sure.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'm making the most of it. No matter how long or short we have.'_ Iwaizumi added. _'I am too. I'm kinda wishing that we have a long time.'_ Oikawa said. He pulled a little bit and reached out to his hand. He looked at Kageyama's mark. He saw how torn their mark is on him but his wings are still okay. Lighter but not like theirs. Oikawa kissed his wrist. _'I wish you would just stay with us forever.'_ Oikawa said. 

Oikawa spoke with Iwaizumi a bit more before heading to sleep. The next day Kageyama and Oikawa had breakfast together. While they were spending time together at Oikawa's room. Kageyama is leaning at Oikawa. _'You said last night you wanted to see my mark.'_ OIkawa said. Kageyama caressed Oikawa's arm. _'Do you want to show me?'_ Kageyma asked. _'Why wouldn't I?'_ Oikawa said. He showed his his wrist and Kageyama looked at the mark. The wings are getting plucked slowly. He traced his point finger on the mark. _'It doesn't hurt when I touch it?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Does yours?'_ OIkawa said. _' **Sometimes**. It did bleed before.'_ Kageyama said.

Oikawa hugged Kageyama. Kageyama glanced at Oikawa. He faced him and cupped his face. _'What's wrong?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I'm just upset I couldn't be there for you a lot. Also if we manage to face-off in the tournament. Nothing will change if either of us lose or win.'_ Oikawa said. _'Of course, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama kissed him on the lips.

*********

Kageyama went home in the afternoon. He was on call with Iwaizumi during the way home. _'How is your night with Oikawa?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'He's a good cuddle buddy. He didn't even let me go all night.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi got quiet and Kageyama just snickered. _'You're the same though.'_ Kageyama said. _'Do you feel something different? I mean are you okay? **The bond is not hurting you?** '_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama sighed. He knew he has to be honest with them now. _'My chest is a little tight but I can handle it.'_ Kageyama said. _'Oh by the way, We'll be having a lot of practice match and well be back at Tokyo before the third round.'_ Kageyama announced. _'Okay._ _Would you be able to spend time with me though?'_ Iwaizumi asked. **_'Of course.'_** Kageyama arrived home. _'Tadaima.'_ Kageyama announced. It's the afternoon so no one is home yet. he went to his mother shrine and greeted her. Iwaizumi was listening in when he talked to her. _'Tadaima, Kaa-san. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you. But we'll visit your grave soon. And I think ~~I might be coming to you sooner~~.'_ Kageyama regretted saying that. _'Hajime-san...'_ Kageyama called. _'I know that you're dying but it still hurts that **there's no more we can do to save you**.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You already saved me enough. I'm thankful for that.'_ Kageyama said. _'I love you, Tobio.'_ Kageyama smiled. Iwaizumi sighed. _'I love you too, Hajime-san.'_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, subs and comments loves :D


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do enjoy reading loves ☺☺

**Chapter 17**

A few days after that. Kageyama prepared for the third round of the Spring High. He even spied on Oikawa's team. Kageyama was a bit down to know that Oikawa is playing with a college team. As the team went to practice matches and Tokyo they're all ready for the third round of the Spring High. The night before the match the three of them had a sleepover at Kageyama's house. Kageyama was leaning at Iwaizumi and Oikawa is laying on Kageyama's lap. Kageyama is playing with Oikawa's hair. _'Who you facing off first tomorrow?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Jouzenji High School.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa reached for Kageyama's hand and look at the mark on his wrist. _'Try not to tire yourself to much, okay?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Kageyama just nooded and glance at Oikawa looking at his mark. _'What is it, Shittykawa? It's not like you to be quiet.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Iwa-chan, give me your hand.'_ Kageyama just watched Oikawa compare their marks. _'I have a question. Iwa-chan, don't get mad at me okay?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just stayed quiet. Kageyama waited for Oikawa's question. _' **Does the mark on your wrist fade when you die?** '_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama eyes got wide and Iwaizumi hit OIkawa's forehead. _'Ittai! I just told you not to get mad. Iwa-chan, so mean!'_ OIkawa said. _'Why would you be curious of that?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'It just crossed my mind. I just want to know if our mark gonna be normal once that happen.'_ Iwaizumi facepalmed. Oikawa hugged Kageyama's waist. _'Tobio-chan, save mee~!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. Kageyama just snickered. _'I honestly don't know. My father didn't want to say something about my mother mark and his. But sometimes I see their mark. I don't think it fades completely.'_ Kageyama said. _'Iwa-chan, didn't you say that once it fade the person dies?'_ Oikawa said. _'That's the natural way. But sometimes there's special cases. I don't know if Tobio is.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You should have it explain that early.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama looked at Oikawa for a second and looked away. **-Is he changing his mind about me?-** OIkawa glanced at Kageyama and saw that he's a bit scared. Oikawa sighed. _'I'm not changing my mind about you, Tobio-chan. That's never gonna happen. Dying or not.'_ Oikawa said. _'I hope not. Cause I'm gonna kill you myself if you do.'_ Iwazumi said. _'Mean, Iwa-chan!'_ Kageyama stared outside the window and sighed. Iwaizumi and OIkawa glanced at him. _'Tobio?'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama looked at him. He raised his eyebrows as a recognition. _'Something wrong?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama shook his head. He looked back at the stars from his window. **_'I was just thinking that if we started in a good way we wouldn't worry about time and about spending each of it together. Or me getting hurt. We would truly be happy. Wouldn't we?'_** He glanced back at them. Both of them are speechless. Kageyama gave them a weak smile. 

Morning came wihtout them realizing it. They fell asleep after that conversation. All of them woke up early for the Spring tournament. After the conversation they had last night somehow they became awkward. Oikawa specially. They were preparing to head out. Kageyama was the first one to leave the house and walk ahead of them. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just watched him. _'Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi called. Kageyama continued walking. _'Hmn?_ ' Kageyama responded. _'Are you mad at us?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama turned to looked at them. _'Why would I be?'_ Kagayema asked. _'Well, you're quiet and suddenly distant.'_ Oikawa said. _'I am?_ ' Kageyama questioned. _'You are and I need some lovin'._ ' OIkawa said. Kageyama snickered and walked near them and kissed Oikawa at his cheeks. He did the same with Iwaizumi. _'I'm not mad. Come on. We have a full day today.'_ Kageyama announced. They separated sooner and Oikawa isn't letting go of Kageyama and Iwaizumi is pulling him away. _'Just a bit more, Iwa-chan. Please.'_ Oikawa begged. _'Shittykawa, if we don't leave now we'll be late. That includes Tobio. Now let go.'_ Oikawa let go and pouted. Kageyama chuckled. _'I'll see you at the venue. I love you both._ ' Kageyama said. He kissed them both at thier lips and left. Iwaizumi and Oikawa headed to their school. Same thing goes with Kageyama. Kageyama met with the Karasuno High School volleyball team and headed at the venue. From the entrance they met their first opponent. Nishinoya and Tanaka tried to attack them because of one of their guys talked to Kiyoko. They waited for their match by warming up outside the venue. Iwaizumi and Oikawa met with Ushiwaka when they were headed to the toilet along with Hinata, Karasuno's spiker.

********

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are headed back to their team. They also had won their first match. Oikawa is ranting about Ushiwaka. _'Hey, Shittykawa, don't you think Tobio is acting a little weird?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa stopped his ranting and glanced at Iwaizumi. _'Yeah, I did think he's acting weird. Should we talk to him again?'_ Oikawa said. _'Maybe not today. He's on edge today. It's like he's watching our reactions.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'He's also being distant to us all of a sudden.'_ Oikawa said. _'Maybe because you asked that kind of question he pulled away.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pouted. _'I was just curious for a bit.'_ Oikawa said. _'Why?'_ Oikawa put his hands at his back and walked forward. _'I want our mark to go back as it was and stay that way. I still want Tobio-chan as my soulmate even if he dies.'_ Iwaizumi stopped walking and stares at Oikawa. _'In the past you would hate that. What changed you?'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at the court and leaned on the railing. _'I fell in love with him.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi stared at him then smiled. He went near Oikawa and kissed his hair. _'About time.'_ They made it back to there team and waited for Karasuno's match. Iwaizumi noticed that Karasuno entered the courts. _'Tohru, they here.'_ Iwaizumi announced. Oikawa quickly looked for his soulmate. Kageyama looked relaxed. **-He's gonna be fine.-** Oikawa thought. Then he saw him itching his mark. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other and glanced at theirs. There's nothing wrong with theirs. They looked back at Kageyama. Kageyama is asking for the manager to tape his wrist. _'I hope he's okay.'_ Iwaizumi said. 

They watched his match and close to the end of the first set Kageyama got subbed out because he blocked with his face which gave him a nosebleed and had to be treated at the clinic. Oikawa quickly ran to the clinic to see if he's really okay. Iwaizumi followed him calmly. When they arrived. Yachi got startled by their arrival. _'Tobio-chan!'_ Oikawa called. Iwaizumi hit his head for him to stay quiet. Kageyama looked at them. _'What are you doing here?'_ Kageyama asked. _'We saw what happen before the match and during the match.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Nice block by the way.'_ Oikawa said. That made Iwaizumi hit his head again. **_'Did something happened to your mark?'_** Iwaizumi asked. Kageyama showed them the tape. it has a blood spot on it. _'It bleed again but it didn't hurt. It was itchy though.'_ Kageyama said. _'How are you feeling?'_ Oikawa asked. ~~_'I'm fine._~~ '

After they made sure Kageyama is okay they went back to their team. _'Where did you go, senpai?'_ Kindaichi asked. _'We went to check Kageyama. Oh by the way, did you already talk to him again?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I have no reason to talk to him though. So why would I?'_ Kindaichi said. _'Hey, you were his friend even before you had a falling out. Just say your apologies for abandoning him on that last match you had with him.'_ Oikawa said. Kindaichi got quiet and Kunimi just looked away. Iwaizumi noticed that. _'You too, Kunimi.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Is he dying? You suddenly making us apologies to him.'_ Kunimi said. Oikawa and Iwaizumi kept a straight face and ignored his question. They went back to watching the match. Kageyama went back to the game on second set. After a few rallies. They won the game. They lined up and dug out of the courts. They changed they clothes and fixed their things. They left the venue. Kageyama saw his soulmates waiting for him at the entrance with Kunimi and Kindaichi. His team went to their bus. He stayed a bit behind. 

Kageyama was hesitant to go near them. Oikawa noticed that and run to him. _'What's wrong?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Why are they with you?'_ Kageyama asked. Oikawa look at where he was referring to. _'Oh them? They got scolded by us. For what they did to you before.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gestured him to go near them and they did. _'Great game today.'_ Iwaizumi kissed Kageyama's forehead. Kageyama bowed at Kindaichi and Kunimi as a greeting. _'Uhmm...I'm sorry.'_ Kindaichi said. Kageyama looks confused and dumbfounded. _'What for?'_ Kageyama asked. _'For before.'_ Kindaichi said. _'I'm sorry too, for giving you that nickname.'_ Kunimi asked. Kageyama was speechless and just nodded as his response. Kageyama needed to get back to his team. _'I have to go. I'll see you later okay?'_ Kageyama said. He didn't wait for them to answer and kissed them of the cheek before he left. 

*********

Kageyama got into their bus and they headed off back to the school and had a meeting for their next match tomorrow. After the meeting. Kageyama head home but he walked with Hinata until they part ways. _'Hey, Kageyma you've been acting weird since the match ended. What's wrong with you?'_ Hinata asked. _'I'm thinking of keeping my distance to them.'_ Kageyama said. _'Them. You mean your soulmates?'_ Hinata said. _'Why though? You told me before that you love them.'_ Hinata added. _'I do love them. **I'm not leaving them just keeping a distance.** I told you right it's serious. I wanted to be with them longer if keeping a distance is delaying things I would do it.'_ Kageyama said. _'Have you asked them what their opinion to your decision?'_ Kageyama shook his head. Hinata sighed. **_'You should tell them your decision._** ' Kageyama look straight ahead. They went their separate ways. Kageyama hurried home because they might be waiting. Iwaizumi and Oikawa is pacing in front of their house. Iwaizumi saw Kageyama approaching. 

_'Tobio!_ ' Iwaizumi called. Oikawa ran to him and hugged him. Kageyama took a step back. _'I was worried something happened to you.'_ Oikawa whispered. Kageyama just patted his back. Iwaizumi held his free hand. Kageyama looked at him. _'We need to talk._ ' Kageyama said.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶So before you go...🎶
> 
> Song: Before you go by Lewis Capaldi

**Chapter 18**

They went inside Kageyama house. Miwa saw them arrived. _'Okaeri, Tobi-chan.'_ Miwa said. Neither of them said anything. Kageyama went inside and went directly to his room. Miwa just watched his brother. **-Something must have gone wrong.-** Iwaizumi and Oikawa just bowed to her and followed Kageyama at his room. Kageyama was seated at his bed when they arrived. Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat at the floor in front of him. _'Tobio, is something wrong?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Kageyama shook his head. _'You probably guessed it anyway.'_ Kageyama said. _'You keeping your distance? Yeah we noticed is there a reason for doing that?'_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama sighed and stood up from the bed and sat in front of them Kageyama held each of their hand. He looked them in the eye. _'We have to keep our distance for a while. Less meeting.'_ Kageyama said. _'Wait, hold on. What do you mean keep our distance? Are you asking us to stop seeing you?'_ Kageyama didn't answer but OIkawa knew from his expression. _'No way! No. Not gonna happen.'_ Oikawa exclaimed. _'Tohru-san, please. I wanted to have more chance to be with you. If not seeing each other is the solution I would gladly do so.'_ Kageyama said. _'No! I haven't had time with you at all. We've been together for months now. I'm not about to throw that away.'_ Oikawa said. Oikawa is starting to get frustrated. Iwaizumi is staying quiet for some reason. _'Hajime, why aren't you saying anything? He's saying to stop meeting him.'_ Oikawa exclaimed. Oikawa is starting to call Iwaizumi by his first name because of his frustration. Iwaizumi sighed. _'Why are you suddenly deciding this, Tobio?'_ Iwazumi asked. _'As I said. I wanted to be here much longer if the bond is gonna kill me the more we're physically together then we have to stop that.'_ Kageyama said. _'But won't you miss us? We're not gonna be physically together, we will go insane with the lack of contact. We'll get worried on how you doing.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'We can still talk through call.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama closer to him and embraced him. _'I'm talking about this. This closeness. Won't you miss this? I'm sure I will.'_ Iwaizumi declared. Oikawa kissed Kageyama's cheeks. Kageyama glanced at him. _'I know how badly you wanted to stay longer, Tobio-chan. I know it well cause that's also what I want for you. But not seeing you. Not being able to touch you. I t's like we're going back to when we asked for the block. I don't want that.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama hugged Iwaizumi back and patted Oikawa's head. Oikawa reached out for Kageyama's hand and kissed it. Kageyama stayed quiet taking all their emotions. 

They stayed like that for a while until Miwa called them for dinner. They talked a lot about their match that day. Oikawa didn't let go of Kageyama's hand even when they were eating. Iwaizumi is watching Kageyama like a hawk. When they returned in Kageyama's room they we're just cuddling each other at Kageyama's bed. Iwaizumi is at his right and Oikawa on the left. Iwaizumi is already asleep when Kageyama looked at him. He looked at Oikawa who's checking his social media. Kageyama scoot closer to him. Oikawa felt him bury his face on his chest. _'Tobio-chan?'_ Oikawa quietly called. Kageyama just closed his eyes. Oikawa looked at him and smiled. He kissed his forehead and went back to checking his phone. Iwaizumi's hugged on Kageyama's waist tighten. Kageyama felt the itch on his mark. He suddenly sat up and clenched his wrist. Iwaizumi suddenly woke up and Oikawa whipped his head to looked at Kageyama. They both sat up. _'Tobio, what's wrong?!'_ Oikawa asked. **_'My mark..!'_** Kageyama felt his chest tighten. He started to coughed. Iwaizumi noticed the blood. _'I'm getting Miwa-nee.'_ Iwaizumi said then ran to call for Miwa. Oikawa rubbed Kageyama's back. _'Hold on, Tobio.'_ Oikawa reassured Kageyama. Kageyama's hand is red from the blood. Oikawa got something to wipe the blood for the meantime. Miwa arrived at Kageyama's room with Iwaizumi moments after. _'Tobio!'_ Miwa called. Kageyama looked at Miwa with tears it his eyes. _'It hurts, Nee-chan. Help me...'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa hugged Kageyama's head to comfort him. _'Can you let go of your wrist, Tobi-chan?'_ Miwa said. _'It hurts...'_ Kageyama whined. Kageyama is getting blurry visioned. He's about to become unconcious. _'I know, honey. We need to treat it. Please let go of your wrist.'_ Miwa pleaded. 

The moment he let go of his wrist. The mark was terribly bleeding and it shows that the mark is really killing Kageyama. Miwa quickly wiped the blood and put some ointment on the mark to sop it from bleeding out. Oikawa gasp and covered his mouth when he saw the mark. The crown faded in half the sword is already missing a handle. _'Where is the blood coming out off?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'There's no wound in the mark. When parts of it is fading it bleed. Specially when Tobio is the one put up the block.'_ Miwa said. _' Is that why ours doesn't?'_ Oikawa asked. Miwa put a bandage on Kageyama's wrist. ** _'In your case it will also bleed when the time comes.'_** Miwa said. _'Will it revert to its original form?'_ Miwa looked at him as she finished treating Tobio's wrist. He looked at Kageyama and he's exhausted. _'You should let him sleep for now. We can talk downstairs.'_ Miwa said. Iwaizumi helped Oikawa put Kageyama to his bed after that they headed down to the dining room to talk.

*********

Miwa prepared tea for the both of them. Iwaizumi held on Oikawa's hand. Oikawa was trembling. When Miwa sat in front of them. _'You can ask me anything that you wanted to know.'_ Miwa said. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. He sighed. _'How long do we have?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'If I can assume it right according to his mark. A few months. I can't say exactly how many it maybe 3-4 months.'_ Miwa said. _'Will it change?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yes, it can get shorter. Sadly it wont be longer that that anymore.'_ Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi hand. _'Do we need to stay away for it to stop getting shorter?'_ Miwa sighed. _'Not necessarily. Nothing will change if you stay away or not. The bond will still reject your connection.'_ Oikawa buried his face in his hands. Iwaizumi clenched his hands together. _'I know this is hard for the both of you. Even more for Tobio. But I hope you'll stay with him even if we can't prevent the inevitable.'_ Miwa said. _'About our marks. You said it would bleed too. When exactly is it gonna be.'_ Iwaizumi asked. Miwa looked at Iwaizumi with a serious face. Iwaizumi is scared. Oikawa is terrified. _'When your mark bleed. ~~Tobio will be dead~~.'_ Oikawa was dumbfounded and Iwaizumi stood up to walk away from the table. _'Will the mark changed back to its original form?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yes.'_ Iwaizumi looked back to her. _'When?'_ Miwa sighed. **_'When both of you accept his death.'_**

After that talk they went back to Kageyama's room. When they saw Kageyama having a peaceful expression when he's asleep. Oikawa started to cry and Iwaizumi just went to his side and hugged him. Oikawa did the same. They came to realize that no matter how much they stop him from dying it will still happen. _'Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa softly called. Iwaizumi looked at him and wiped Oikawa's face. _'Would you be able to accept it?'_ Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi soothed his cheeks with his thumb. _'It's gonna be hard. But for Tobio. I know he would want me to accept it **to keep his memory within me alive**.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'And you?'_ Iwaizumi added. _'I don't know at this point. I know that I have to but knowing that this is happening because of me. Because I couldn't accept him as my soulmate.'_ Oikawa said. _'It's not your fault, Tohru. We're still so young at that time. We're bound to make mistake.'_ Iwaizumi assured him. _'I could have made this better sooner. But I made it worst and made him put up a stronger block. You even got mad at me. And when I talked to him because you wanted him. I made him put down the block in a rush. Which sent him to the hospital for the first time. All of that is because of me. ~~All of these are my fault~~.'_ Oikawa rambled. Oikawa suddenly felt a movement from Kageyama. He looked at him and noticed that he was awake. _'It's not your fault, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama said. _'Don't patronize me, Tobio-chan. You know it was because of me you're like this.'_ Oikawa said as he buried his face on Kageyama's hair. 

Kageyama hugged him tighter. Iwaizumi held on to Kageyama's waist. _'I'm not blaming you for the bad things that happened to me. I don't want you to think that everything is your fault. I'm partially to be blamed too. I put up that block because I thought it was for the best. I put it down because I was angry. I did all of those things.'_ Kageyama looked up at Oikawa and glanced at Iwaizumi. _' **You both are the best thing in my life so far**. No regrets. I just hope when I'm gone you'll stay with each others side.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa's tears are streaming down his cheeks and Kageyama wiped them away. Iwaizumi buried his face on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama patted his head. _'I love you both so much.'_ Kageyama said.

*********

When the morning came. Miwa checked Kageyama's mark and put some ointment to prevent it from bleeding again for a while. They all headed to their school. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had a hard time letting him go but Kageyama reassured them that he'll be okay and they will see him at the venue. Kageyama arrived at Karasuno campus. There his teammates are already waiting. **-It's time to tell them everything. It's not long now.-** Kageyma thought. Kageyama went to them. Beffore they board their bus. He tells them everything thats going on in his life and how bad it got. By the end of his revelation. All of them has crest fallen faces. Kageyama sighed. _'I'm sorry to say this now. I don't know if I still have time to wait for the right time to say this all to you.'_ Kageyama said. _'You said you will still toss to me.'_ Hinata said. _'And I will as much as I can. We can be sad later right? We still have to go to nationals.'_ Kageyama keep the positive attitude in front of them. A few minutes later they went to the venue and prepared for their first match. Iwaizumi and Oikawa saw them arrived and nodded to each captains. Karasuno's first match is Wakunan. For some reason they had a hard time but because Daichi was supporting them they pull through. Not until Daichi got bench because of colliding with Tanaka during the rally. Wakunan took one set. By the third set, Ennoshita encourage the team which made them win by the end of the match. 

They went to the audience area to rest for the next game. Kageyama watch Date Tech vs. Aoba Johsai. With Aoba Johsai leading the game. Iwaizumi gets the last point for them to win which mean Karasuno is facing Aoba Johsai next. They will be opponents again. Kageyama stood up and went to the railings. He stared at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt Kageyama looking at them. He turned to looked at him. Kageyama nodded at him. After a while, they started the warm-up for their match. Kageyama followed the ball heading to their side of the court. He went face to face with Oikawa. And they taunted each other as normal as they could. Iwaizumi just shook his head with their exchange. After warm-ups they lined up for greeting before they started the game. **-This maybe the last.-** He looked at Oikawa and mouthed the phrase "I love you". He did the same to Iwaizumi. They both held their sobs. Iwaizumi patted Oikawa and told him that if he missed he will treat him ramen. Others on their team said the ramen they want. **-Let's do this, Tobio.-** Oikawa thought.

The sound of the whistle marks the start of the game.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁
> 
> The end is near 😅😅


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...But I'm a bad liar  
> Bad liar  
> Now you know  
> Now you know...🎶
> 
> Song: Bad Liar by Imagine dragons

**Chapter 19**

As the game progress. Both teams are working hard not to let the ball touch the floor. Rally after rally. Point by point. The games last longer that it should. Kageyama is starting to get tired and his mark is starting to hurt again. He tried to hold his emotions so that his soulmates won't notice. It's the last set and both of them is at timeout. ** _'Are you okay, Kageyama?_** ' Sugawara asked. Kageyama just nodded and the whistle signaled the end of timeout. Karasuno is two points away from winning. Karasuno is the first one to advance. The next rally took all their strength. Hinata is the last one who gave Karasuno the winning point. They celebrated and Kageyama glanced at Oikawa. They said a few words. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi crying so he slapped his back. They lined up and said their greeting then dug out the gym. Kageyama asked for permission to go to the toilet. Once he was at the toilet. He undo his bandage and looked at the mark. He trembled when he saw it. The crown has already faded completely. He clenched his wrist and stifled his sobs. He went inside the stall and sat at the water closet. He quietly cried his heart out.

*********

Oikawa encountered Ushiwaka at the hallway and they had a very heated conversation. After walking away Oikawa suddenly felt something on the bond. He immediately looked at the mark and saw that the wings which symbols Kageyama to in the bond is already faded. He panicked and quickly ran to Iwaizumi. **-Tobio!-** OIkawa tried hard not to cry. He saw Iwaizumi's back. _'Iwa-chan!!'_ Oikawa shouted. Iwaizumi turned to him and Oikawa held on to his shoulder. _'We need to find Tobio.'_ OIkawa said. _'What? Why?'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa held out his wrist and Iwaizumi saw the mark on Oikawa. He turned to the place where Karasuno is supposed to be. Iwaizumi quickly ran to them. _'Daichi-san, where's Tobio?!'_ He asked. Daichi and Sugawara just looked at them. _'He went to the toilet. Is something wrong?'_ Sugawara said. He didn't have the time to answer and quickly ran to the toilet. They saw a stall closed. _'Tobio...'_ Oikawa called. _'Tohru-san...'_ When he heard Tobio's voice **they knew he was crying** and something happened to his mark too. He leaned his forehead at the stall door. _'Open the door, baby. Please.'_ Oikawa begged. Kageyama did and the both of them saw what he looked like. He's face is full of tears and he was clenching his hand into his chest. Iwaizumi pulled him closer to him to embrace him. ** _'It's gonna be okay, Tobio. We still love you.'_** Iwaizumi said. Oikawa joined their hug and gave Tobio a kiss. When Tobio calmed down. They entrust him to his team and make sure to look at him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just watch him leave for home. Some of their team went to eat ramen and the third years played a game at the gym. Said their thank you and cried a lot. Oikawa and Iwaizumi is walking home promising to played each other and support each other in the future. They wanted to go to Kagayema but he said its okay not to. 

_'Do you still feel him?_ ' Iwaizumi asked. _'Yeah. I feel him a lot. Even the emotions he's been hiding.'_ Oikawa glanced at his wrist and didn't saw his mark. Oikawa's tears stream down his cheeks. _' **We're losing him, Iwa-chan.'**_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just hugged Oikawa. They comforted each other that night. They called Kageyama to say goodnight and remind him the love they had for him. Oikawa fell asleep while he was crying. Iwaizumi just traced his fingers to his face. Wipe his tear as it stream down. He just stared at Oikawa. **-This will mess him up.-** Iwaizumi thought.

*********

The final is in 2 days. Kageyama is busy with training. He's been covering his mark more so lately. His team took notice to it. Kageyama was practicing serving when Yachi came near him. _'Are you worried too?'_ Kageyama asked. _'We all are, Kageyama-kun. You never took off that bandage on your wrist. Even if you needed to.'_ Yachi said. _'I just don't want to be reminded of the incoming fate for me.'_ Kageyama said then threw up a ball and hit it. Yachi just watch him. _'You should rest, Kageyama-kun. Practice has ended 30 minutes ago.'_ Sugawara said while he approached. Kageyama sighed. He surrendered to their demands. Kageyama stretch before he change his shirt at the club room. He walked alone. Kageyama's phone chimed. He took it out and check who messaged him.

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Where are you? I can feel your frustration.** _

**Kageyama Tobio: **

_**I got scolded at the gym for training too much.** _

_**I'm heading home right now.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Where are you exactly?** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I'm only 3 blocks away from home.** _

_**Why?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**I see you.** _

_**Turn around.** _

Kageyama did and he saw Oikawa looking at him with a cheery smile. Oikawa stretched out his arms. Kageyama knew what he wants and he didn't hesitate. After what happen after their game Kageyama has been feeling down and crying. Kageyama ran up to him and threw himself to him. OIkawa caught him and embraced him tight. He kissed Kageyama's temples. **_'I love you so much, Tobio-chan~!'_** Oikawa said. They walked home. Kageyama didn't let Oikawa let go of him. Oikawa appreciated the gesture. They hang-out at Kageyama's room. _'Are you feeling okay now?'_ Oikawa asked. Oikawa is playing with Kageyama's hands. _'I'm still a bit sad. I couldn't take off the bandage cause I don't want to see the mark which don't have yours in it.'_ Kageyama said. _'I know. I tried not looking at mine. I was so used seeing yours in my wrist but now. I'm trying not to look at it. If I did I cry.'_ Kageyama snickered. He filled the space on Oikawa's hand. _'Do Hajime-san know you're here?'_ Kageyama asked. Oikawa buried his face on his shoulder. _'I ran the moment school ended. I'm feeling you more than before. Iwa-chan might be looking for me right now. My phone keeps buzzing in my pocket. I don't want to look at it.'_ Kageyama laughed and patted his head. _'Don't worry. I got your back if he's looking for you I'm pretty sure he's heading here right now.'_

Kageyama wasn't wrong. 15 minutes after he said that. Iwaizumi arrived at his house and he started to chase Oikawa around his room. Kageyama just watched them. _'Tohru-san. Hajime-san.'_ Kageyma called. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at him. _'I want you to promise me something.'_ Kageyama said. they both sat down in front of him at the floor. _'What is it, Tobio?'_ Iwaizumi asked. **_'When I die and you both lose your way. Promise you'll come back to visit me.'_** Kageyama said. Oikawa gulped and put his head down. Iwaizumi looked away. _'Cause I'll be waiting for you.'_ Kageyama said. They both look at him and Kageyama smiled at both of them. That night they stayed over. Talking like nothing bad had happen to them. After they had their dinner that night all of them took turn on bathing. Kageyama was the last one. Iwaizumi is checking something on his phone so does Oikawa. Kageyama smiled and cleared his throat to make them notice. They both looked at him and they both stretched their arms. Kageyama went in their middle and let them hug him. They peppered Kageyama with kisses. Iwaizumi moved to his neck. Oikawa turned his head toward him and kissed his lips. When they all pulled away. They stared at each other. Kageyama breath got heavy and both of his soulmate resumed kissing him all over his face and neck. 

Iwaizumi hand roamed inside Kageyama's shirt. Oikawa hands went to feel Kageyama's thigh. Kageyama hooked his arms on both person's head. Iwaizumi pulled up Kageyama's shirt and went to suck his chest which left a mark. Oikawa traced his finger and the hem of Kageyama's boxer. Gently gracing the skin on his waist. Kageyama shivered at the touched both of them made. Oikawa squeezed Kageyama's waist and kissed the back of his ear. Iwaizumi took off Kageyama's shirt and admire his figure for a second then went back to kissing him. He moved to his chest and licked his nipple moments later he's sucking it making Kageyama moaned. Iwaizumi's hand is on his thigh. Oikawa lifted the hem of his boxer and inserted his hand inside it. He can already feel Kageyama's erection. He moved his kisses at Kageyama's collar bone. Iwaizumi and Oikawa pulled away for a moment and looked at Kageyama. They all knew what this is heading to. And this is one of the meaningful memory they all would have. So before the night ends they wanted this to happen at it will be forever be in their hearts.

When morning came all of them are tired to stand. Especially Kageyama. Oikawa was the first one to wake up. He checked the time on his phone. It was 5:30 am. He tapped Iwaizumi's shoulder to wake him up. he hummed as a response. _'Iwa-chan, we have school. Come on.'_ Oikawa said. _'Can we just skip?'_ Iwaizumi spoon Kageyama on their middle. Kageyama turned around to face Iwaizumi and hug him by the waist. _'Okay fine. But Kageyama can't skip though.'_ OIkawa said. Kageyama groaned and went closer to Iwaizumi. _'Hey! Wake up now, baby. You have to go to school and attend your lesson.'_ Oikawa said. Oikawa had a hard time waking Kageyama up. When Kageyama is prepared for school and morning training. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked Kageyama to school.Oikawa just watched him get inside the campus and Iwaizumi is looking at Oikawa. _'What's on your mind?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'I just have a feeling that this will be the last I'll see him like that. Running. Smiling, Laughing. Having the time of his life playing volleyball.'_ OIkawa said. _'Tohru...'_ Iwaizumi said. **_'We're really losing him and we can't do anything and just watch.'_** Oikawa and Iwaizumi just watch Kageyama faded away from their view.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard not to cry writing this 😢😢
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...Kahit sandali  
> Palayain and pusong 'di mapigil  
> Sana'y tayong dalawa sa huling pagkakataon  
> Na ikaw magiging akin...🎶
> 
> Song: Huling sandali by December Avenue

**Chapter 20**

Its the day of the finals. Kageyama is calm as ever. While the others on his team are having their own nervous breakdowns. Iwaizumi and Oikawa isn't here yet. They also said they'll be late. Kageyama feel Oikawa at the bond being so panicky. Now that the mark on each other has faded. Their emotions are laid bare to each other. **-It's like the bond is saying enjoy it cause it won't last.-** Kageyama thought. _'Kageyama.'_ Hinata called. Kageyama look at him. ~~_'You scared?'_~~ Hinata asked. Kageyama didn't answer but he know to what it pertains to and it's not the match he's talking about. They finished warm-up moments later. They started the game at the first point Karasuno was a little nervous and Sugawara yelled to calmed them down. Shiratorizawa won the first set. They had a hard time during the first set. As the game progress the second set was taken by Karasuno because of Tsukishima's block. As they prepare for the third set. Kageyama felt a little dizzy. _'Kageyama, are you okay?'_ Ennoshita asked. Kageyama nodded. He drank some water to hydrate himself.

Oikawa arrived earlier than Iwaizumi. He looked at Kageyama. **-He's not okay. Will he make it out fine?-** He thought. The third set starts. Oikawa is on the edge of his seat when he notice Kageyama stagger a bit. Shiartorizawa won the third sets. Iwaizumi arrived at the venue and look for Oikawa. When he spotted him he immediately sat next to him. Iwaizumi asked how's the game going. Oikawa told him that Kageyama is having a bit of a hard time. Mostly likely because of the bond. Oikawa also said his irritation on Shiratorizawa especially to Ushijima. Karasuno took the fourth set. And they're gonna be playing one more set. Kageyama wasn't on the first line up on the fifth set. _'Is he okay? He's pale.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'He's not okay. I've been feeling discomfort on the bond.'_ They wanted to pull out Kageyama from the game but doing that will be hard. Iwaizumi and Oikawa endured the urge to drag him out the court.

By the half of the fifth set Kageyama entered the game. Tsukishima's hand got injured during the game. which made him go to the clinic. They're on the match point advantage. He change position with Hinata after the service. The rally went on for a while but Karasuno ade the point which made them won the finals. They cheered. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood up and look straight to Kageyama. They walked away expressionless. They waited for Kageyama at the lockers. Kageyama immediately saw them. _'Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi called. Karasuno was taken a back when Kageyama collapse in front of them Oikawa caught him in time. _'You pushed yourself too much, Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa whispered to him. Karasuno team is in panic all of them checked Kageyama's well being. _'Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa called. _'I already called for a cab and Miwa-nee.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Where are you taking him?'_ Hinata asked. Oikawa carried Kageyama on his back. _'To the hospital, chibi-chan. Can you fix his things?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi patted Kageyama's head. They waited for Kageyama's things and head to the hospital Oikawa is caressing Kageyama's head. _'We'll live with this now, aren't we?'_ Oikawa said. _'I mean the hospital visit. Check-ups.'_ Oikawa added. Iwaizumi sighed. _'We're gonna have to you know.'_ Iwaizumi said. They arrived at the hospital and Miwa and her father are already there.

_'How's he?'_ Miwa asked while checking for his pulse and condition. _'He was pale when the game ended. He immediately went to him and he collapse upon seeing us.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Good thing you sent him here.'_ Miwa said. Kageyama's father is talking to the reception. Miwa attended to Kageyama's treatment. He's still unconscious. Miwa and the other nurses moved him to the treatment room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa waited at the waiting area. _'I hope it's nothing that bad.'_ Iwaizumi said. OIkawa is quiet. Iwaizumi just glanced at him. They didn't wait for too long for Miwa and Kageyama's doctor to come out at the waiting area. _'You're Tobio's soulmates?'_ The doctor asked. This is the first time Kageyama's doctor talk to them. They both stood up bowed to the doctor. _'You know how grave Tobio's condition right?'_ They both nodded. The doctor sighed. **_'Is it bad?'_** Oikawa asked. _'Not that bad. But the bond has completely rejected one of you. He's awake right now and he the first he asked is where are his soulmates.'_ The doctor said. _'Can we see him?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Unfortunately, you can't see him for a week.'_ Oikawa gasped. _'A week?! Why?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Who's the one that symbolized the crown in his bond?'_ The doctor asked. _'I am.'_ Oikawa said. _'Well, if you go see him now. The mark will bleed and it will put a strain on Tobio. It will make him vomit blood all night and even make him go into a coma. And you're the sword?'_ Oikawa at down at the chair. Iwaizumi nodded. _'The sword is sliced in half. How is Tobio's mark on yours?'_ Iwaizumi looked at his mark. **The wings don't have that many feathers like before. It looks like completely plucked.** Iwaizumi held his wrist. _'How worst is this gonna get?'_ Iwaizumi mumbled. _'He could die at this minute if you ran to him. The only thing you can do now is just wait. Wait for him to recover for a bit.'_ The doctor declared. He said goodbye to them but Miwa stayed with them and escorted them outside the hospital. _'I'll update you. You can message and call him if want to. And thank you for taking care of him.'_ Miwa said. They both bowed and head home. 

*********

Iwaizumi is still clenching his wrist when they're on the bus home. **'Iwa-chan.'** Oikawa called. Iwaizumi just hummed as a response. _**'Do you think he can remember me?'**_ OIkawa said. _'Forgetting you isn't a side effect.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I know that. But what if after the week and we see him ~~he won't remember that I'm his soulmate?~~ '_ Oikawa stated. Iwaizumi glanced at him. _'Stop it, Oikawa.'_ Iwaizumi warned. _'I know I'm being negative but everything is possible at this point. **He could even die when were not there.** '_ Iwaizumi closed his eyes and clenched his wrist tighter. _'Stop. Just stop.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Hajime! I can't feel him anymore! Those what ifs are all I can think about. Are we gonna wake up tomorrow and received a call from Miwa-nee that he's de-!'_ Iwaizumi held on Oikawa's shoulder. _'STOP IT! I'm not gonna let him die just like that, Tohru! I'm not ready yet...I'm not...'_ Iwaizumi shouted. The passenger's on the bus looked at them and Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi. _'We both love him so much, Trashykawa. **Do you think we will just accept it?'**_ Iwaizumi said. _'I hate it1 I hate it that I can't do anything anymore! I don't want him to die. I wanted to turn back the time. If I can I would just love him with all my heart. I don't care anymore if it will hurt you. I don't care anymore if you hate him. **I will choose him**. If I did that, he wouldn't be in this f**king fate.'_ Iwaizumi declared. It's a good thing that it was already there stop and they had to get out the bus. When they're outside they didn't moved from the bust stop. Oikawa was just looking at Iwaizumi. _' ~~If it wasn't for me you won't lose him. He wouldn't have be dying.'~~_ Oikawa silently said. Iwaizumi didn't refute it. Neither agreed. He just walked away from him. Iwaizumi got tired of saying that's it's not his fault. They didn't talk all the way home. Iwaizumi entered their house without sparing a glance on Oikawa. Oikawa just watched him.

The next day it was weekend and Oikawa attended the morning practice. But Iwaizumi didn't. Matsukawa and Hanamaki went near him. _'Where is Iwaizumi, Oikawa?'_ Hanamaki asked. _'We kind of had a fight last night.'_ Oikawa said. They we're taking a break at the side. Oikawa hydrate himself. _'I said some things that we both not ready to hear. And he avoided me on the way home.'_ Oikawa added. _'It's about Kageyama again, isn't?'_ Matsukawa said. Oikawa just sighed and sat at the floor. He hang his head low. _'We're both not ready to lose him. I know that we eventually will but Tobio has been sent to the hospital again yesterday after the game. And I was thinking what ifs.'_ Oikawa rambled. Matsukawa and Hanamaki just looked at each other. _'You're not crying now, right?'_ Matsukawa asked. _'I'm not yet probably when the practice is over.'_ Oikawa said. _'Well, you're being an idiot for thinking what ifs. Just think about the hows. You still have time. Kageyama may be dying but the least you can do for him is show him that you'll both be okay.'_ Hanamaki said. _'He won't be at peace if you two are fighting like this. There's still a chance to be with him. Don't give up.'_ Hanamaki added.

After the practice. Oikawa was headed home when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Miwa. His heart pounded hard on his chest. He closed his eyes before he answer the call. _'Hello, Miwa-nee.'_ Oikawa said. _'Ah! Good thing you answered. Tobio is bawling here asking for you. He can't dial your number as his hands are numbed. So he told me to call you. Can you calm him down?'_ Miwa said. Oikawa breath out a sigh and said yes. Oikawa waited for Kageyama to speak. _'Tohru-san...Where are you? Why can't I feel you? Do you still love me?'_ Kageyama said. When Oikawa heard his voice so strained because he's been crying. Oikawa looked up at the sky to stop his tears from falling down. _'Silly, Tobio-chan. Of course I still love you.'_ Oikawa said. _'I want to see you, Tohru-san...'_ When Oikawa heard that. The tears that he's been trying to stop fell down from his cheeks. He quickly wiped it and sniffed. _'I can't. Not now. You have to recover, Tobio._ ' Oikawa said. _'Please...'_ Oikawa became speechless. Kageyama sniffed and stiffled his sobs. **_'Tohru-san, you won't stop loving me right?'_** Oikawa inhaled deeply and exhaled. _**'** ~~I won't, Tobio-chan. I'll love you even death do us part.'~~_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...How do you heal a broken heart  
> That feels like it will never beat this much again  
> I just can't let go...🎶
> 
> Song: How do you heal a broken heart by Chris Walker

**Chapter 21**

Iwaizumi look from his window and saw that Oikawa is on the phone and crying. **-Must be from Tobio.-** Iwaizumi saw Oikawa got down on his knees and screamed. Iwaizumi just watch him. He looked away a few seconds after. There's a knock on his door. Iwaizumi mother opened the door and came in. _'Hajime, I got a call from Kageyama's father. About what happen. Are you okay?'_ His mother asked. _'I'm not. I'm losing one of my soulmate, Mom.'_ Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi's mother sat at the bed beside her son. _'How's is Tohru-kun?'_ Iwaizumi pointed outside and Oikawa is still crying at the side of the road. _'You two should stick together more so now. If you two fight you'll fall apart.'_ Iwaizumi just sighed. _'I'm just tired. Listening to him saying that its his fault but I was the one who told Tobio to put up the block. All for Oikawa. If I just explain to Tobio and not let him put that block. Everything wouldn't turn out like this. I wanted to be with him more.'_ Iwaizumi held his head down. His mom patted his head and kissed his cheeks. _'Just be with other. Time may be chasing him but all you can do is be with him.'_ His mother left him alone. His phone chimed as he was staring at nothing. He glanced at his phone as it light up. Iwaizumi saw who it was but decided not to read it. Not until it rang. Iwaizumi sighed.

_'What is it, Shittykawa? If you called me to blame yourself again. I don't want to hear it.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa sniffled. **-I guess he just stopped crying.-** Iwaizumi sat near the window and looked out through Oikawa's window. _'Look at the window and let me see you._ ' Iwaizumi said. ' _I'm ugly.'_ Oikawa said. _'You think that matter to me? I always see you ugly. So let me see you.'_ Iwaizumi declared. He waited for him to peek at the window. Oikawa is wiping his face and blowing his nose at a tissue. _'You're talking to Tobio earlier at the streets?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded. _'He was looking for me. He can't feel me in the bond too. I'm not his soulmate anymore, Iwa-chan. And that hurts. A lot.'_ Oikawa said. _'You're still his soulmate, idiot! The bond rejected you but Tobio didn't. He still loves you and Tobio will not stop loving you. You have to forgive yourself from the guilt you've been feeling.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just looked at Iwaizumi. _'I want a hug. Can I come over?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Come here you dumbass.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa stood up from his bed and ran towards Iwaizumi's house and get to his room. Iwaizumi has his arms stretched out when Oikawa entered his room. _'Iwaaa-chaaan~!_ ' OIkawa whined. Iwaizumi just smiled as he ran towards him and Iwaizumi caught him. They stumbled at the bed. Iwaizumi just cupped his face and wiped his tears with his thumb. _'I love you, Tohru. We'll get through this together, okay?'_ OIkawa nodded and nuzzled at Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi patted his head.

After a while, Oikawa fell asleep in Iwaizumi's arms. His phone chimed. he looked at his message. Its was for Miwa-nee. Iwaizumi sighed and opened the message. **-Kageyama wants to call me.-** Iwaizumi replied yes to Miwa-nee and sooner his phone vibrated. Iwaizumi answered the call. _'Hello, Miwa-nee.'_ Iwaizumi answered. _'Hey, Hajime-san. Kageyama worried about you. He just woke up from crying because of talking to Oikawa.'_ Miwa said. _'Why is he worried? I should be the one worried for him. How is his condition by the way?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'He's doing fine. Aside from the sudden crying and bawling he's okay. Is Oikawa okay?'_ Miwa said. _'He just fell asleep right now. He was crying before he fell asleep.'_ Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's face and caressed his cheeks. _'When is he getting discharge?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Tomorrow morning. He has to stay for one more night. Can you talk to him right now? He fidgeting a lot.'_ Miwa said. _'Okay.'_ Iwaizumi waited for Kageyama to speak. _'Hajime-san?'_ kageyama said. _'Hey, baby, are you okay?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I want to be hugged but Miwa-nee is not really that good of a hugger.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi smiled and he heard Miwa complained to Tobio. _'You'll have to wait for a week, Tobio. Your doctor advised us not to see you for a week.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'A week? Is Tohru-san okay?'_ Kageyama asked. _'He will be if he stopped being dramatic. I miss you.'_ Iwaizumi said. He cuddled Oikawa tight. They talked for a while. 

Iwaizumi woke up the next day. Oikawa is still sleeping beside him. Iwaizumi tried to stand up without waking Oikawa up. _'Morning, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi looked at him. **-There's something different.-** Oikawa sat up while rubbing his eyes. _'My eyes hurt.'_ Oikawa said. _'You cried all night.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Cried? What for?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Shittykawa, this is just to make sure, okay? You do know that Tobio is our soulmate, right?'_ Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi confused. ~~_'Who's Tobio?'_~~

*********

Kageyama woke up to non-stop ringing of his phone. He grabbed his phone from the side desk. He was alone in the ward because Miwa and his Dad have to go to work so early in the morning. He sighed before he answered the call. _'Tobio!!'_ Oikawa screamed. Kageyama had to pull the phone away for a while. _'What's wrong, Tohru-san?'_ Kageyama asked. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Oikawa whined. 'Damn it, Oikawa! Give me the phone.' Iwaizumi yelled. Kageyama has no idea what's going on. He just waited for them to speak again. _'Hajime-san, what's going on?'_ He asked. _'Oikawa forgot who you are when he woke up. It took him 5 minutes to remember you again. And then he started panicking and wanted to see you but I stopped him so instead we called your phone because we couldn't reach Miwa-nee or your father so here we are._ ' Iwaizumi explained. _'Forgot about me? What exactly do you mean?'_ Kageyama said. _'Your whole existence has been erase momentarily on his brain that I don't even know he had.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama snickered. _'Mean, Iwa-chan!'_ Oikawa whined. _'Can I talk to him?'_ Kageyama asked. Kageyma waited for Oikawa to speak through the call. _'Tobio, I'm sorry.'_ Oikawa said. _'I know that you didn't mean to forget me. I mean it's the bond making you forget.'_ Kageyama said. _'I don't want it to happen. I don't want to forget you.'_ Oikawa whined. _'Tohru-san...'_ Kageyama said. Kageyama can hear him crying from the other line. he even heard the phone being handed to somebody else. 'He's hard to talk to right now. He's still shaken by the fact that he forgot you.' Iwaizumi said. _'Hajime-san, take care of him, okay?'_

After he said that the call ended. Kageyama put his phone at the side desk. He sighed and looked at the window. He looked at his mark and saw how it changed. **-Sooner or later. Hajime-san will also forget me.-** Kageyama thought. He was just lying the whole day. Some of the his teammates visited him during the afternoon. Both of his soulmates called him at night just to check in and say I love you and updated him how their day was. By the next morning he was discharge at the hospital. Kageyama's gather was with him during the travel home. _'Tobio, we're planning to visit your Mom by the next weekend. You're coming with us right?'_ His father asked. _'Yes, Tou-san. Uhmm..Tou-san, about your mark.'_ Kageyama said. _'Hmm? What about my mark?'_ Kagayema's father said. _'Did Mom blocked you?'_ Kageyama asked. Kageyama father glanced at him from the rear side mirror. _'Nobody blocked the bond in our case, Tobio. We just drifted apart and broke the bond. But your Okaa-san didn't survive the operation.'_ His father said. Kageyama was confused because he heard a different story from his sister. ' _Your Onee-chan told you a different story?'_ Kageyama nodded and his father just snickered. _'She must have think that she needs to preserve your memory of your Okaa-san by telling a different story.'_ Kageyama just looked at his father. _'You're different from your Okaa-san, Tobio. You chose them.'_ They arrived home and Kageyama fixed his things in his room and take a rest before lunch. He called his soulmates to tell them that he's home. 

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I'm home.** _

_**My father told me the truth about my Mom today.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Your Mom?** _

_**Why?** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**Welcome home, Tobio.** _

**Kageyama Tobio: **

_**Mom broke the bond by operation and she didn't survive.** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**So that's why your Dad got mad at you.** _

_**Don't break the bond.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**...** _

_**And you're planning to do it too.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I didn't go through with it.** _

_**I did chose to be with you rather than break the bond and losing you.** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**Just don't leave us all of a sudden, okay?** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I'll try not too.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**I love you, Tobio.** _

Kageyama stared at that message for a while but he replied to him. After that his father called for him for lunch. Kageyama thought of the last message Oikawa and Iwaizumi sent to him. The phrase "I love you". **-Is it still real for Tohru-san or he's just saying it just to satisfy me.-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...Kung paglisan lang ang paraan  
> Patawad  
> Palaam  
> Kahit nasan ka man...🎶
> 
> Song: Patawad, Palaam by Moira x I belong to the zoo

**Chapter 22**

The days go by in flash. Oikawa is having a counselling with his adviser about his career choice. _'Are you sure this is what you want?'_ His adviser said. Oikawa confidently nodded and his adviser noted it. _'Kindly bring your parents by next week to discuss this with them. Preferably, you should talk to them about this first on your own.'_ His adviser said. _'I understand.'_ Oikawa responded. After that Oikawa went home for the day. He's a third year and graduation is not far long away now. It's almost the middle of the month. And they will have to see Kageyama tomorrow. Oikawa is walking the path on his way home. Iwaizumi is in front of his house when he arrived. Oikawa just looked at him and directly went inside his house. Iwaizumi just followed him. _'Do you need something, Iwaizumi?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi knew something is wrong if Oikawa is calling him like that. _'What's happening to you, Oikawa?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'What do you mean?'_ Oikawa set down his bag and sat at his bed. He crossed his legs and arms before looking at Iwaizumi. _'You're acting different. You always end the convo with Tobio at our group chat. You don't call him that much anymore. I know you can't feel him anymore because there's no more bond between you. But didn't you said to me you love him regardless. What's happening to you now? **You're acting like you don't have anything to do with Tobio anymore.** '_ Oikawa just look at him with a expressionless face.

_'It's exactly that. I don't need to care for him anymore. ~~I'm not bonded to him anymore.~~ '_ Oikawa coldly said. Iwaizumi suddenly leaned at Oikawa's desk. _'What do you mean by that?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Are you saying you're giving up?'_ He added. _' **There's nothing to give up. The bond made the choice for me.'**_ Oikawa said without looking at Iwaizumi. _'Is this because you're starting to forget him. You're scared to get hurt?'_ Oikawa didn't respond. Iwaizumi scoofed. _'You're so pathetic. Few days ago you're crying your heart out because of this issue. Now you're doing this just because you're scared? Didn't you learn anything from before.'_ Oikawa still didn't respond. _'So what you're going to avoid him but still say you love him. Aren't you being condescending? You expect Tobio to just accept this because he has no choice. That he's dying anyway? He accepted you after you hated him. He accepted you, Oikawa and this is how you repay him. He didn't get mad at you. He didn't blame you. He loved you even.'_ Iwaizumi declared. Oikawa had his head down. Iwaizumi can't see his face. Oikawa was crying but he's not showing his face to Iwaizumi. _'Don't you think I know that?! I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to avoid him. I'm slowly forgetting him, Hajime. I don't know how to repay him with just being there for him. I'm not scared of getting hurt. I'm scared of seeing him hurt because of me!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. 

_'Bullshit! If you didn't want him to get hurt then don't do this! You're not the only one losing him, Tohru. I'm losing him too. You think I'm strong enough on my own? Well, I'm not! I can't comfort you all the time, Tohru. I have to take care of myself too.'_ That's the last thing Iwaizumi said before he walked out of Oikawa's house. Oikawa buried his face at his one hand and clenched his chest with the other. Iwaizumi stopped at the front gate. **-Dumbass, Shittykawa!-** Iwaizumi went home and stayed at his room until his father called him for dinner. _'Hajime, what has been going on with you? You seem to be on edge these days.'_ Iwaizumi's father said. _'It's just Tohru. He been having a hard time and I can't support him like I should.'_ Iwaizumi said. His father take a sip from the soup before he answer his son. _'You don't have to strong all the time, Hajime. Supporting goes both ways. I know that you two are having a hard time right now. But the best you can do is be with each other. **You're all soulmates. Bond or no bond.** '_ His father said.

The next day. Iwaizumi went to Kageyama's school alone. Kageyama immediately saw him and said goodbye to his teammates. Kageyama ran up to him. Iwaizumi just smiled. Kageyama looked around. _'He's not with me._ ' Iwaizumi said. _'Is he not coming?'_ Kageyama asked. Iwaizumi looked away and Kageyama sighed. _'You two fought?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I just don't like how he do things. He thought he's doing the right thing but it's definitely not right.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama held his hand and they started to walk. _'What is it that he's doing by the way?'_ Kageyama asked. Iwaizumi didn't answer. _'You don't have to worry though there's nothing worse than hearing I'm dying slowly and I can't do anything anymore.'_ Kageyama stated. _'I know. But I just don't want you to think about it. You already had a lot to think about.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Hajime-san.'_ Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama and sighed. _'Fine. He's planning to avoid you.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'For the rest of my life?'_ Kageyama said. _'I don't know. I got so mad at him yesterday and I haven't talked to him at all today.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama picked up his phone and dialed Oikawa's number. Iwaizumi just watched him. _'Hello, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi couldn't hear Oikawa from the other line. _'I know what you're about to do. And I'm not gonna stop you.'_ Iwaizumi was shocked when he heard what Kageyama said. _'Because I don't want to be with you anymore.'_ Kageyama said. 

*********

Oikawa was just at the park sitting at the bench wasting time when his phone rang and he saw that it was Kageyama's caller ID. He answered it. _'Tobio-chan.'_ He said. _'Hello, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama said. _'Why did you call? Aren't we meeting later?'_ Oikawa lied. _'I know what you're about to do. And I'm not gonna stop you.'_ Kageyama said. _'What? Did Hajime told you? Also why?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Because I don't want to be with you anymore.'_ Kageyama said. When Oikawa heard that he almost dropped his phone. He felt his chest tighten. _'Are you serious? Tobio-chan?'_ Oikawa said. _'You're going to avoid me and I'm not going to stop you. I'll just let you. That's your decision though.'_ Kageyama said. _'Wait, hold on. Don't you love me?'_ Oikawa asked. _' **I do love you**. But you don't anymore, right? That's why you're planning to avoid me.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa has became speechless and his body grew cold. He slowly stood up from the bench and find his way to meet Kageyama. _'I'm giving what you want. ~~You don't have to suffer anymore because of me.~~ Now's that the bond is not connecting us anymore you're free to love who you want. I'll even give you Hajime-san if that's what you want.'_ Oikawa just listened as he started running. **_'You won't be burden by my death anymore. You won't think about me dying anymore. You won't push yourself to love me anymore.'_** Kageyama said. Oikawa has already tears in his eyes. Soon he saw Kageyama and Iwaizumi walking together. He pants as he stared at them from a distance. Kageyama looked at him. He smiled at him. **-Tobio...-** Oikawa thought. _'This is my goodbye to you, Tohru-san.'_ Oikawa didn't hear the next word he said as he put his phone away from his ear but when he read his lips he knew what he said. And that woke OIkawa up. He ran up to Kageyama and threw himself to him. Oikawa embraced him tight. _'No..I don't want to anymore...'_ Oikawa said.

Kageyama just stood there and didn't embraced Oikawa back. Iwaizumi was just looking at the both of them. Kageyama sighed. _'You have to man up to your words, Oikawa-san.'_ Kageyama said. Kageyama started to not call him by his name anymore. _'No..I'm taking it back.'_ Oikawa said. _'Take it back? Isn't this what you want? **To leave me alone.** '_ Kageyama said. _'No, Tobio, that's not what I want. I'm just scared. **Scared that I'll forget and won't remember you again.** '_ Oikawa said. _'Scared of something like that? Is your memory of me that insignificant for you to forget it?'_ Oikawa didn't say anything. He sobs and Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama reached up to his face and cupped his cheeks. _'Do you still love me, Oikawa-san?'_ Kageyama asked. He wiped his cheeks. _'I do. I do!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. _'Then what are you scared of? Is your love that little for you to get scared? Shouldn't that love support you to be strong? After all you have me and Hajime-san. Why must you go through everything alone?'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa muttered his apologies over and over until Kageyama patted his back and returned his hug. Iwaizumi just smiled a little. 

Oikawa clinged to Kagayema on the way to Iwaizumi's house. Iwaizumi is holding Kageyama's hand. _'Would you still leave me?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I won't. ~~I promise I won't~~.'_ OIkawa said. Kageyama patted his arms clingin to him. _'You better not because I won't hesistate to throw you away.'_ Kageyama said. _'Ehh? Tobio-chaaaan~!'_ Oikawa whined. As they arrived at Iwaizumi's house they directly went to Iwaizumi's room and his mother served them snacks. _'What are your plans after graduation?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I'm planning to study sports science. I don't know about Oikawa though.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just stayed quiet. Kageyama and Iwaizumi waited. _'I'm still gonna play volleyball. That's for sure.'_ Oikawa said. _'That's good. I still want to watch you play.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa said and kissed Kageyama's cheeks. _'You'll be my number one fan.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama hummed as a response. Kageyama stood up and sat on OIkawa's laps facing him. **_'I love you.'_** Kageyama said. Oikawa blushed and Kageyama cupped him face and kissed his lips. _'I'm gonna kill you if you try to leave me again.'_ Kageyama said and then get off Oikawa's laps. Iwaizumi laughed. _'Way to ruin the mood, Tobio-chan.'_

**_~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...You should let me love you  
> Let me be the one to  
> Give you everything you want and need  
> Baby good love and protection  
> Make me your selection  
> Show you the way love's supposed to be...🎶
> 
> Song: Let me love you by Mario

**Chapter 23**

Kageyama told Iwaizumi and Oikawa that he's been chosen for the All-Youth Japan training in Tokyo in the next month. After the whole ordeal with Oikawa. Kageyama and his soulmates meet less to not strain Kageyama too much. Oikawa has been clingy to Kageyama more so often. Kageyama is preparing for the training at Tokyo and Iwaizumi is helping him pack. _'Where is Tohru-san?_ ' Kageyama asked. _'He said he has something to do. He won't tell me.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'So I got you all for myself today?'_ Iwaizumi suddenly looked at Kageyama. Kageyama smiled at him. Iwaizumi got closer to him and hugged him by the waist and kissed his neck. Kageyama held on his arms. _'I might go overseas for university.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Wow, then I'll support you. Have you told this to Tohru-san?'_ Kageyama asked. Kageyama felt Iwaizumi shook his head. _'I'll be here for a few years before going overseas.'_ Kageyama got quiet. Iwaizumi's phone rang aand they both looked at the phone. Iwaizumi picked it up and answer. _'Iwa-chan, are you still with Tobio?'_ Oikawa asked. _'I am, why? Are you coming here?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Not yet, I'm still busy with something I just need to hear Tobio's voice. Can you give him the phone?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi held up the phone to Kageyama. Kageyama was confused as to why Iwizumi is giving his phone to him. Iwaizumi mouthed Oikawa's name and Kageyama took the phone. _'Tohru-san?'_ Kageyama said. _'Ahhh~Tobio-chan. I miss you.'_ Oikawa said. 

Kageyama smiled and talked to Oikawa for a while. Iwaizumi is staring at Kageyama as they talk. Iwaizumi finished packing Kageyama's things. When he finished Iwaizumi just laid at Kageyama's bed. Kageyama watched him. ' _Good luck on the thing you're busy about, Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama said. _'Ehh? You're hanging up?'_ Oikawa whined. ' _I've been neglecting Hajime-san for you, Tohru-san. So I want to love him too.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi just snickered and put his arm on his head and looked at Kageyama. Kageyama gulped. _'He looks...'_ Kageyama started. _'Tobio-chan~!'_ Oikawa called. Iwaizumi held on his hand to Kageyama and Kageyama tooked it. _'IWAA-CHAAN~! SO EVIL~!'_ Oikawa shouted from the phone. Kageyama and Iwaizumi just looked at the phone and laughed. _'Don't shout you dumbass. I'm not doing anything...Yet.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Such a tease, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa said. They said their goodbye after and ended the call. Kageyama is being embraced by Iwaizumi at his bed. _'Are you sure, you're gonna be fine at Tokyo? You won't be with your team.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'll be fine. Also I'll be doing a check up at one of the hospital at Tokyo before I go home.'_ Kageyama said. _'Is someone gonna be with you?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Miwa-nee will be with me during the check-up. I'll update you what the result is.'_ Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. He kissed Kageyama's forehead. 

Kageyama fell asleep after a while. Iwaizumi was just watching him sleep. He was playing Kageyama's hair while he slept. Iwaizumi looked at his mark. The wing only have a few feathers left. Iwaizumi sighed. **-Its not gonna be long now.-** He kissed Kageyama's head and closed his eyes. They both woke up when someone knock on Kageyama's door. Iwaizumi stood up to answer it. It was Oikawa. _'Yahoo~!'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi slammed the door in his face and went back to the bed and spooned Kageyama. _'Iwa-chan?!'_ Oikawa whined. Kageyama laughed and pulled away from Iwaizumi to open the door. Oikawa was on the verge of tears. He immediately hugged Kageyama. Venting how mean is Iwaizumi to him. After a while Oikawa went to the dining and Kageyama and Iwaizumi was at the kitchen. _'Are you finished packing?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yes, I'll be meeeting Takeda-sensei tomorrow for the direction.'_ Kageyama and Iwaizumi is cooking dinner and Oikawa is watching them. _'Are you ready for the camp?'_ Oikawa asked. _'I'm more worried about you two. There could be an instance that you two will suddenly forget me at the same time and nobody will be there to remind you.'_ Kageyama said. _'You dont have to worry about that.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'How so?'_ Kageyama asked. _'We told Mattsun and Makki to call us always to remind us about you. Also Miwa-nee would do it for us.'_

Kageyama just hummed. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and Oikawa just shrugged. _'Baby, you okay?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yeah. Of course. I was just thinking.'_ Kageyama said. _'About what?'_ Oikawa said. _'Well, this past few weeks all of what I planned to do happened because the bond is making us. Like me staying away from you. Breaking the bond. The loss of connection. All of those from before I put down the block. I kinda wanted them to happen.'_ Kageyama just continued cooking as he speaks. _'But now that it did. I kinda wish I hadn't hope for it. I didn't expect that I would love you both so much to the point that I got scared of dying.'_ Kageyama added. Oikawa just looked at Kageyama. Iwaizumi reached out for Kageyama's hand. Kageyama looked at him and smiled. ' _I told you that I don't regret anything. From meeting you to spending time with you. But now I have one thing I will regret.'_ Iwaizumi squeezed his hand. Oikawa leaned at the bar counter and kissed Kageyama's cheeks. **_'What is it that you're going to regret?'_** Iwaizumi asked.

Kageyama sighed and reached out to Oikawa's face and Iwaizumi's. ~~_'That I'll hurt you by leaving.'_ ~~Kageyama said. For a while they stare at each other until the pot boiled. Iwaizumi and Kageyama continued cooking. Oikawa sat at the dining table and watch Kageyama and Iwaizumi. **-Should I tell them?-** As they finish cooking they ate together and talk about some random stuff. They also went to bath together. Oikawa is already spread out at Kageyama's bed while checking his phone. Iwaizumi is dyring Kageyama's hair at the floor. _'Could I ask a weird question?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Sure.'_ Kageyama said. _'The forgetting of you will stop right when well you know.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'My doctor hasn't said anything regarding that but I did told him what is happening. That's why I'm getting a check up in Tokyo after the camp.'_ Kageyama stated. Iwaizumi finished drying his hair. Kageyama turned to face face him and hugged him by his waist. _'What would you two do if you can't remember me anymore?'_ Kageyama asked. Oikawa put his phone at the side desk and went near Iwaizumi and Kageyama. Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi by his neck and leaned at his shoulder. Looking straight at Kageyama. _'I would bang my head until I do.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and then looked at Kageyama. He held on to his waist. _'For me. I would probably look for you.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Look for me? Even if I'm dead?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Yes. I won't stop until I found you.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama smiled an hang his head down.

_'But you won't even remember me. So how would you look for me?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I'll set your picture as my lockscreen, homescreen, and your contact will be the first on my list. With that I would question why and try to find out who you are. And look for you.'_ Iwaizumi stated. Kageyama sighed and kissed Iwaizumi's lips. _'I love you.'_ Kageyama said. _'Both of you.'_ Kageyama added. They prepared to sleep after that. With Kageyama on their middle. Both of his soulmates find the comfortable way to hug him and sleep. When they did they said their good nights and I love yous. Kageyama was the first one to fell asleep. Oikawa and Iwaizumi was still awake. _'Shittykawa, that call earlier. It wasn't just because you miss him right?'_ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa just smiled and sighed. _'You always notice things so quickly.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa. ' _What is it about?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'I forgot him again. Just when I was watching some volleyball game. I called you because I don't remember him at all.'_ Oikawa said. _'How did you remember him?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _' **I didn't**. When I called you I just tried mentioning him and talking to him. But I don't remember him at all. When he was about to hang up and you teasing him with your looks and body. I remembered him.'_ Oikawa said. ' _I wasn't planning to go here. But I wanted to see him. I wanted to confirm that I'm not dreaming yet.'_ Oikawa added. Oikawa stroked his Kageyama's face. Kageyama nuzzled closer to him. He looked at Iwaizumi. _'I really hope that this memory thing is only temporary. I don't want to forget him when he's gone. I promised to visit him when that time comes. And I don't want to break it. But if I did would you still love me?_ ' Iwaizumi leaned his face closer to Oikawa and kissed him. _'I love you no matter what, Shittykawa. Even if you lose your way. I'll drag you back to us.'_ Oikawa smiled and touched their foreheads together. ' _I love you too, Iwa-chan~!'_

The next day. They escorted Kageyama to the school and the station. They gave him some reminders and to call them often. Kageyama promised to adhere to their reminders. When they finally lets go of Kageyama. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just stared at the train as it dissappear from their sight. _'He' s coming back, right?'_ Oikawa asked. ' _Of course he will.'_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness of my update as I was not feeling well and I have a sprain on my hand which made it hard for me to type. The next update might take a while as I need to rest my hand. See you next update loves 😊😊
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...So call out my name (call out my name)  
> Call out my name when I kiss you so gently  
> I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
> I want you to stay, even though you don't want me...🎶
> 
> Song: Call out my name by the weeknd

**Chapter 24**

Kageyama arrived at the stadium. From the outside he already saw Sakusa Kiyoomi with Komori Motoya another players that has been invited. He messages his soulmates about his arrival and went inside the stadium. He left his phone at his bag to avoid distraction. The orientation starts and the training starts not before long. Kageyama experienced setting for different players. He had mistakes but hanged on. After the practice some of the players talked to him. During the meal Sakusa talked to him about Ushijima and their match. Kageyama was accompanied by one of the player he met during the Tokyo training camp at Shinzen High. It's already night time and he has to call his soulmates for an update. As he dialed their number and waited for them to answer. Iwaizumi sighed as he answered. _'What's wrong?'_ Kageyama asked. _'It's Oikawa. He's been on the edge at training today.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'That's because you keep asking me about something.'_ Oikawa said. _'What's wrong with me asking to where college you're going?'_ Kageyama just listened to them. They continue to bicker until Kageyama cleared his throat. _'Sorry, baby.'_ Oikawa said. _'Sorry, Tobio. Its just Shittykawa is being secretive all of a sudden.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'm used to both of you bickering but this is different.'_ Kageyama said. _'We should just wait for him to tell us.'_ Kageyama added. Both of them got quiet for a momemt. _'Oh by the way, How's your first day?'_ Oikawa asked.

_'It's good. I met a lot of people. Also I heard from my teammates that Hinata crashed the training camp at Shiratorizawa.'_ Kageyama said. _'Kunimi and Kindaichi are invited there too. Chibi-chan managed to get in there?'_ Oikawa said. _'Yeah. That dumbass. Other than arguing what did you two do?'_ Iwaizumi got quiet and so is Oikawa. Kageyama is confused. _'Uhm is something wrong?'_ Kageyama asked. _'We thought about it when you boarded the train that we should tell you if something happened.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama heart's started to pound harder in his chest. Anticipating what they would say. _'I forgot about you again just yesterday.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama just hummed as a response. _'Is it for a long time?'_ Kageyama asked. _'We were on call at that time, Tobio-chan.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyamabeent speechless. ' _Then do you not remember me now?'_ Kageyama said. _'Of course I remember you now. Just yesterday's call I was oblivious to who you are. I called Iwa-chan because there's a reminder on my phone about you.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama just sighed. _'And you know about this, Hajime-san.'_ Kageyama asked. _'I asked him last night.'_ Kageyama massaged his right temple. _'Okay then. Have a good night both of you. I love you.'_

Kageyama ended the call and look up the sky. He set his phone on silent to ignore the calls and messages. **-Tohru-san is pushing himself too much for me. Maybe I should just lay low while I'm on this camp.-** Kageyama thought.

*********

Oikawa stared at his phone while he dialed Kageyama's number. He sighed. **-I should have been honest the moment I called. I knew its a sensitive topic for and yet.-** Oikawa let out a frustrated sigh. Iwaizumi's caller ID flashes on his phone. He answered it. _'I know, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa said. _'He's not answering his phone or any of the message._ ' Iwaizumi said. _'I'll still call him. Until he answers. I think he's on silent mode.'_ Oikawa said. _'I think its probably best to let him be for now. With all the things happened he needs time to think things through. Just message him to know that we're still here.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa sighed and hummed as a response.

Oikawa couldn't sleep that night. When he did he had a nightmare about Kageyama leaving him. While he keep running after him and calling him. Kageyama slightly turned to him. Oikawa pants. _~~'Goodbye, Tohru.'~~ _Oikawa shouted Kageyama's name as he woke up. He looked around his sorrounding and saw that its still early. The sun isn't even up yet. He buried his face on his hands and cried. His phone rang so suddenly. He looked at the caller ID and saw Kageyama's name. He was trembling as he answered the call. _'Tobio...'_ Oikawa's voice was shaking. _'You had a nightmare?'_ Kageyama said. _'How..?'_ Oikawa managed to ask. _'The bond may have rejected our connection but it sent me a distress call. I heard your voice.'_ Kageyama said. _'I already accepted you dying but I just can't accept that you'll be leaving me._ ' Oikawa said. _'Isn't that the same thing? When I die I'll leave.'_ Kageyama said. _'Please don't say it like that. I know you're mad at me for hiding I forgot you.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'm not mad at you for that. I'm mad because you had to pretend like that in front of me. It was a call too. What hurts me more is you pretending you're okay.'_ Oikawa got quiet. He clenched his phone. _'During this camp I will message you less but that doesn't mean I don't want you anymore. I'm just giving you guys space and myself time to be on my own. **I'm always thinking about you two. This time I'll think about myself and how I will live my life.** '_

Oikawa didn't say anythingvafter that and the call ended. He laid back at the bed and just stares at his ceiling until the sun came up. He only stood up from his bed when he had to get ready for the day. At the kitchen his mother is preparing breakfast. Oikawa's mother noticed him sat down at the chair at the dining area. _'Ohayou, Tohru-chan.'_ His mother greeted. Oikawa just sighed and buried his face on his hand for the second time of the day. _'Something wrong?'_ His mother asked. Oikawa sighed. ' _I had a nightmare earlier about Tobio. He was already saying goodbye. When I woke up Tobio called and we talked. He said he's gonna give us space. And I don't even know what for. I know that I'm treating him right. Am I lacking on something that I don't know about?'_ Oikawa rambled. _'Sweetheart, giving you space doesn't mean you lack at something. Maybe Tobio want to just think of himself for a while. Haven't you notice that he's always thinking of you and Hajime. What your feelings are, how you've been coping up with his condition. He haven't thought of himself for a while.'_ Oikawa's mother said. _**'Is space really necessary for that?'**_ Oikawa asked. _'Of course, honey. **How can you take care of yourself if you keep thinking others?** Let him have a time for himself for a while. Support each others decisions. I can see that Hajime and Tobio are supporting you a lot. Do the same for them, sweetheart. Especially Tobio.'_

Oikawa's mother continued preparing breaksfast. Oikawa just look outside the near window. - **Have I been so self-centered that much?-**

*********

Iwaizumi received a call from Kageyama when he was preparing for the day. _'A nightmare?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Yes. The bond sent me a distress call. I also heard Oikawa's voice before I woke up. So I called him to check. And his voice is shaky.'_ Kageyama said. _'Is he okay before you ended the call?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Yeah. I made sure he calmed down. Also I told him I was gonna message both of you less during the camp. I hope you don't mind.'_ Kageyama said. _'That's okay. I was thinking of suggesting it. I know you have a lot in your mind. And you've been neglecting yourself more so lately. Look after yourself for a while. **We'll always be here if you need us.** '_ Iwaizumi said. _'Thank you, Hajime-san. You're always the strong one.'_ Kageyama said. ~~_'I won't always be.'_~~ Kageyama suddenly have to go because of the start of the training. Iwaizumi finished preparing. _'I'm heading out!'_ Iwaizumi called out before heasing out the door. Oikawa is waiting for him at his house. Iwaizumi sighed when Oikawa noticed him.

_'You could be nicer when you see me.'_ Oikawa said. _'Woke up in a bad mood, Shittykawa.'_ Iwaizumi taunted. _'Don't try me. Has Tobio called you?'_ Oikawa asked. They started walking to school. _'He did. He told me about your nightmare.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'And?'_ Iwaizumi glanced at him for a moment and look staright ahead. _'Say what you want to say.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Did you agree?'_ Iwaizumi just stayed quiet for a while. _'I did. He needs to think about himself more.'_ He said. _'Am I being too self-centered lately?'_ Oikawa asked. **-He just noticing it?-** Iwaizumi thought. _'Dumbass.'_ Iwaizumi walked ahead. Oikawa protest on what Iwaizumi said.

*********

The whole day they just had to think about themselves for a while. Kageyama still messaged them during breaks and meal time. Oikawa went to his counselling about his future after class. _'Did you talked to your parents?'_ His advisor asked. _'Yes. They told me they will support me whenever I needed and they'll be coming here tomorrow.'_ Oikawa said. His advisor noted it and let him go in his way after some goodbye greetings. Oikawa thanked him and left. As he was headed to his classroom to get his bag. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are waiting for him and the room. _'Don't you guys have exams to study for?'_ Oikawa said. _'There's something going on with you and Iwaizumi and it doesn't involve Kageyama-kun.'_ Hanamaki said. _' **What are you planning, Oikawa?**_ ' Oikawa just looked at them and picked up his bag. ' _You're never this serious. Unless its volleyball. So what's wrong now?'_ Matsukawa said. _'Nothings wrong. I don't know what gave you that idea. ~~But everything's fine.~~ '_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki just stared at him and anced at each other. _'Definitely lying. Iwaizumi is always pissed you for some reason and you're keeping a safe distance to him.'_ Hanamaki said. _'You're just overthinking it.'_ Oikawa left them at the classroom. Iwaizumi didn't wait for him and went home by himself. He stopped by the park despite the cold.

Oikawa watched the smoke coming out of his mouth as he looked at the sky. **-I miss him.-** His phone pinged on his pocket. As he took it out to look at the message it was on their groupchat. Iwaizumi and Kageyama are talking.

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**I met Miya Atsumu. He's a setter. He caed me goody-two-shoes. Can I ask you what does that mean?** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**Don't mind that person.** _

_**Being goody tow shoes is not that bad.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Really?** _

_**But what does that mean?** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**Better ask your coach for that.** _

_**When you go back.** _

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Okay.** _

_**I need to head to the cafeteria.** _

_**Dinner will be serve not before long.** _

_**I love you both.** _

That was the last message Oikawa read. He shut off his phone and continued to stare at nothing. After a while he decided to go home. Iwaizumi was waiting for him outside. _'You too?'_ Oikawa said. _'What do you mean by that?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Makki and Mattsun went to talk to me. Did you tell them to?'_ Oikawa said. _'What for? I know you won't tell them what's on your mind.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'What are you doing here then?'_ Oikawa asked. _'I'm checking on you. You just read our convo earlier_.' Iwaizumi said. _'I just have no energy to respond. I'm sorry.'_ Iwaizumi just look at him. Oikawa had his head down. _'I love you, Tohru. Don't you forget that. I'm heading inside.'_

Oikawa just watched Iwaizumi went inside his house. He crounched down and sighed. **-Why am I like this?-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs, and comments loves 😁😁


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶...But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
> And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
> And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
> Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true...🎶
> 
> Song: Too good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith

**Chapter 25**

Kageyama is waiting for his name to be called for check ups. Miwa is at a distance receiving various calls. Kageyama sighed. He looked at his phone. Oikawa uphold to his end not contacting him too much. But Kageyama thought it was kind of weird. The reception called him and Miwa ended her call and went with him at the examination room. MIwa is acquainted with the doctor. _'You must be, Tobio.'_ The doctore said. Kageyama bowed as a respect. They sat down at the chair in front of the desk. _'Your doctor sent me your charts also Miwa-chan already told me your circumstances.'_ **-Miwa-chan?-** Kageyama looked at his sister. _'Hold on before we get to that. Nee-chan, is he your boyfriend?'_ Kageyama asked. _'That's not what we came here for, Tobi-chan. We can talk about that later.'_ Miwa said. The doctor cleared his throat and continued explaining things to them. Kageyama listened intently. But most of the doctor said Kageyama already knew about. _'Can I check your mark?'_ The doctor asked. Kageyama held out his wrist. The doctor examined the mark thoroughly. _'I can see that you don't have much of a time left.'_ The doctor said. _' **This sword will be gone soon**. I couldn't pin point the exact time. You have to be careful not to over exert yourself.'_ The doctor said. _'Has anything happened aside from the mark fading?'_ The doctor asked. _'One of my soulmate started to forget me after the mark faded. Is that normal?'_ Kageyama asked. _'In your case, yes it is. But it just temporary.'_ The doctor said. _'What does that mean?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Well, it means that they will forget you from time to time but it will stop. They will still remember you after a few attacks of amnesia.'_ The doctor stated. _'How will it stop? Will I die first?'_ Kageyama asked. _'No, you maybe dying but doesn't mean dying resolves everything in your bond. You will be connected to your bond again once the amnesia stopped. For how it will stop. You and your soulmate have to be apart for a while. No contacts. No talking. No physical affections. It will be hard. It's basically saying that you have to break up for a while. But it needs to be mutual. It doesn't mean you have to really do it. You can just let it end just by not minding it.'_ Kageyama didn't responded. The doctor went to advice and remind him not to over exert himself too much. After that appointment. Miwa stayed a bit more longer and Kageyama wait for her outside, He took this chance to call his soulmates. 

Iwaizumi was the first one to answer. _'God damn it, Shittykawa just stop being dramatic!'_ **-They're arguing again?-** Kageyama thought. He waited for Iwaizumi to stop scolding Oikawa for something. When Kageyama knew it was not stopping for a while. He decided to just speak. _'Hajime-san?'_ Kageyama called. _'Sorry, Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Yahoo~! Tobio-chan!'_ Oikawa said. _'What did you do?'_ Kageyama asked. _'I didn't do anything. Iwa-chan just being overly sensitive.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama heard the slap in his side of the call. _'Is your check up done?'_ OIkawa added. _'Just finished actually. I'll tell you later everything when I get back. But right now I wanna know what are you arguing about. Is it about me again?'_ Kageyama said. _'Don't think about it, Tobio-chan. It's nothing.'_ Oikawa said. _'It's not nothing, OIkawa. You're acting weird. You always do that when you're hiding something. And just earlier you we're crying because your mark stings.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'His mark stings?'_ Kageyama asked. _'_ ~~ _That doesn't concern Tobio now is it?'_ ~~Oikawa said. _'It's like you said you don't want me to think about you as my soulmate anymore.'_ Kageyama said. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa got quiet. Kageyama sighed. _'Is that really what you want, Tohru-san? Didn't you promise not to leave me.'_ Kageyama said. _'I'm not leaving though. You are.'_ Oikawa said. _'Is this about the nightmare again?'_ Kageyama said. _'It's not just about that nightmare. You're dying, Tobio. You're gonna leave whether I like it or not.'_ Kageyama just stayed quiet. Oikawa is being cold towards him for some reason. Kageyama noticed that but he's just letting him. _'Okay. I see what you what you want to happen here. You want me to break thing off so you won't have to.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa didn't answer. But Iwaizumi gasped and silently questioning Oikawa. 

_'If that's what you want. ~~We can break thing off right here right now~~. Dealing with me is a pain, right?'_ Kageyama said. _'Wait, Tobio, let me talk to him.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'We've talked a lot already. We always put off things because someone is being a drama queen and crying.'_ Kageyama said. _'What?'_ Oikawa said. _'You're reacting now? Do I always have to forgive you, Oikawa-san.'_ Kageyama said. _' **Are you saying that you don't have a choice but to forgive me?'**_ Oikawa asked. Kageyama decided not to say anything. _'Both of you calm down.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'No, I want to hear from Tobio. Is that what you're doing?'_ Oikawa said. _'You always seems to need it.'_ Kageyama said. _'So you didn't forgive me at all? Is that it?!'_ OIkawa said. _'So what if I really didn't? You're still gonna be like this. You always want people to take pity on you. I always have to think what would you feel once I do something. You're overtaking this whole realtionship.'_ Kageyama said. Kageyama knew that what he's saying doesn't really make sense and he hurting Oikawa a lot. _'That's what you think huh. ~~Then let's just end this.~~ Whatever this is!'_ Oikawa yelled. _'Oikawa! Hey, hold on!'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You can go to him, Hajime-san. You don't have to mind me that much.'_ Kageyama said. _'No! This happened before. If I choose him I'll lose you completely.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'But if you choose me you'll lose him. And I'm asking you to follow him. I know you want to. You two may fight a lot but you love him as much as I love him. So you won't lose me, Hajime-san. He needs you right now.'_ Kageyama said. **_'But you need us too, Tobio.'_**

After that coversation Kageyama didn't even noticed that her sister and his new doctor are watching him. Miwa just sighed when Kageyama ran up to him and hug her. Miwa patted his back. She waited for Kageyama to calm down before they go home back at MIyagi. She also messaged Iwaizumi and Oikawa about the whole consultation of Kageyama's situation. 

*********

Iwaizumi is with Oikawa at the others room. Oikawa is just laying at his bed curled up in his sheets. _'Oikawa, you know Tobio didn't mean anything about he said.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You know that he did. He never really forgave me for everything. He says he did just to fulfill my desires to be forgiven.'_ Oikawa said. Oikawa peeked out the sheets and glanced at Iwaizumi. _'Miwa-nee, messaged the overall consultation. **There's a way to stop your forgetting**.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'There is?'_ OIkawa asked. Oikawa grabbed his phoen and read the message. Oikawa sat up from the bed and looked at Iwaizumi. _'Gave you the idea why Tobio acted that way, right? But doesn't mean he was wrong about you.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You know him better than I do, Iwa-chan. You can practically guess what he's thinking. Do you think he actually forgave me?'_ Oikawa said. _'He did. He just told you that you're just being dramatic about everything. He always thought about your feelings. So much that he sometimes forgot me.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'm sorry that I'm keeping Tobio for myself.'_ Oikawa said. _'So what's your plan. You're just gonna let him go? It did say that its the solution for the forgetting. But will you be able to do it?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I don't know at this point. All I know is we needed time apart. I'm not leaving him all on his own. I just think that the space is what we needed. I'll keep messing up if we didn't take this chance.'_ Oikawa said. _'At least apologize.'_ Iwaizumi held out his phone to Oikawa's face and he saw the text message he received from Tobio. 

**Kageyama Tobio:**

_**Please tell Tohru-san that I'm not leaving him.** _

_**At least not yet.** _

_**And uhmm** _

_**That I love him so much.** _

_**Please just tell him that.** _

_**I love you Hajime-san.** _

' _He still says he loves you. Do you still feel the same?'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just sighed. _'I've been trying to make things right. But apparently I've been doing something wrong. I just don't realize it.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'm not loving him the wrong way, right, Iwa-chan?'_ He asked. Iwaizumi just stared at him. _'You're loving him too much. And I'm not saying its wrong. Leave some for me and yourself, you idiot.'_

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

  
It was a late night when they arrived home. Kageyama is waiting for his soulmates to check in. He sighed. **\- Am I too harsh on Oikawa?-** Kageyama thought. He laid at his bed and stare at his ceiling. Kageyama didn't realized he was tired and fell asleep as he was waiting. When he opened his eyes it was morning already. Kageyama prepared for the day. Miwa reminded him not to over exert himself for the day. As he got out of the house. Kageyama saw who is waiting for him at the front. Kageyama sighed and stared at them. _'Morning, Tobio-chan~!'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama didn't answer. Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi just shrugged. _'I'm sorry for yesterday, Tobio-chan.'_ Kageyama continued to just stare. After a while he went to Iwaizumi's side and ignoring Oikawa. Oikawa just sighed and gave Iwaizumi a sad smile. They started to walk to school. Oikawa still walked with them but Kageyama is not sparing him a glance. Iwaizumi just held on to Oikawa for reassurance. As they were about to go on their separate ways. Kageyama looked at Oikawa. _'Tohru-san, I love you. Please don't forget that.'_

  
Oikawa just watched Kageyama walked away. _'He's letting me go.'_ Oikawa said. _'Maybe its for the best. It just for while.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa just bowed his head. They walked in silence.

  
*********

Kageyama was praticing his jump serve when Yachi went near him. _'Kageyama-kun, your wrist.'_ Yachi said. Kageyama looked down at his wrist. It was slightly bleeding. Yachi pulled him aside to put some bandage on it. Hinata went near them. _'What's going on?'_ He asked. _'Its just my mark. Go back to training, boke!'_ Hinata just glared at Kageyama but went back to practicing. When Yachi finished. He went back to practice. Kageyama focused on training.

After his training he went home with Hinata. _'Say, Kageyama, are you sure you're doing okay?'_ Hinata asked. _'Of course.'_ Kageyama said. _'Are you sure? You spaced out during lunch today and sometimes at training._ ' Hinata stated. Kageyama looked up to the sky. ' _I broke up with Oikawa today.'_ Kageyama said. Hinata stolled walking and stared at Kageyama. Kageyama noticed him stopping. He turned around to look at him. _'For temporary basis.'_ Kageyama said. _'Why?'_ Hinata said. _'We kind of had to. Oikawa has started to forget me and for that to stop we have to break up for a while.'_ Kageyama said. _'How long will that be?'_ Hinata asked. Kageyama shook his head and started walking. Hinata followed. _'I don't know.'_ Kageyama said. ' _Are you okay with that?'_ Hinata said. _'Of course not. I do love him you know. I'll miss him.'_ Kageyama said. _'If the same thing happens with Iwaizumi. I don't know what to do anymore.'_ Kageyama said. Kageyama's voice was a bit shaky. He's on the verge of crying but he's trying not to. Hinata just patted his back. _'Stay strong, Kageyama.'_ Hinata said. Soon after they separated ways. Kageyama is taking a while on going home. He decided to stay at the park for a while. As he looked up the sky. His phone rang. He saw that it was Oikawa. He answered it.

_'Hey, Tobio.'_ Oikawa said. Kageyama didn't answer. But he listened. ' _I know that you already decided to let me go. I know that you still love me. I also do. I'll let Iwa-chan take care of you for a while. And if he forgets you. **Please don't let him go.** Don't let each other go. **I'll come back to you, Tobio.** I'll be there at your side. Hugging you. Kissing you. Laughing with you...'_ Oikawa's voice became so shaky. Kageyama is already clenching his chest and stifling his sobs. His tears are already falling and he don't want Oikawa to hear it. _'...When I'm with you again. I'm not letting you go ever again. I'll stay even if you don't want me to. I love you so much, Tobio. So so much. ~~Please wait for me.'~~_ Oikawa ended the call. Kageyama clenched his phone and chest. He couldn't stop his sobs anymore. He let everything out.

*********

Oikawa watched as Kageyama cried at the bench in the park is in. He stopped himself from running over to hug him. Oikawa turned around and walked away. **-Wait for me, Tobio.-** He messaged Iwaizumi to take care of Tobio. Instead of replying he called. _'Did you do something?'_ Iwaizumi asked. ' _Just stay with him. That's all I ask, Hajime._ ' Iwaizumi became speechless. He just sighed and said okay. Oikawa headed home. He wanted to rest today. So much has happened already. His sister was visiting for a week. _'Ruru-chan, okaeri.'_ His sister greeted. _'Tadaima.'_ He quietly said. Oikawa's sister observe him intently. ' _You look sullen. What happened?'_ His sister asked. _'Just had a long day. Tell Mom, I wont be eating dinner today. I'll head to my room. Oyasumi.'_ Oikawa said. He headed to his room and plopped down his bed. Oikawa sighed. **-I tried so hard to make things better but ended up messing it alot more.-** Oikawa buried his face on his pillow. There's a sudden knock on his door. It was his sister. He sat up and look at his sister. _'What?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Hey, I came here to comfort you, don't be pissy.'_ His sister said. Oikawa's sister sat at his desk chair and face him. _'I'm pretty sure its you who messed up on something. So what it's about?'_ His sister asked. Oikawa just sighed and crossed his legs on the bed. _'Tobio broke up with me today. Or maybe I did yesterday out of anger.'_ Oikawa said. _'Aren't you an idiot?'_ Oikawa groaned. _'I thought you're here to comfort me?'_ Oikawa whined. _'I'm also here to lecture you if you did something wrong.'_

_'I always do something wrong.'_ Oikawa mumbled. His sister sighed and crossed her arms. _'So what happened? Why did you break up?'_ His sister asked. Oikawa told her the whole story leading up to their break up. _'Well, you deserve it.'_ His sister said. Oikawa let out a cry. ' _What are you hiding anyway? And why can't you tell Hajime about it.'_ Oikawa looked away. _'Tohru.'_ His sister called. Oikawa looked back at his sister. _'I'm going overseas for volleyball.'_ Oikawa said. _'Overseas? Does Mom and Dad know?'_ His sister asked. _'I had to get there permission so yes they know. I just don't want Iwa-chan and Tobio to know.'_ Oikawa said. _'And that lead to this. Have you realize where things went wrong? I'm not saying that it's wrong that you hid it but your actions are way too obvious. Also why can't they know?'_ Oikawa sighed. _'Ruru-chan, escaping reality is not a solution.'_ His sister stated. _'I know that. I just don't know what would I do if Tobio dies. I know how hurt I'll be when that happens. I want to run away from that.'_ His sister sighed. She stood up and sat beside Oikawa. _'You're not scared because of that, Ruru-chan. You're scared to accept the reality of losing Tobio-kun.'_ Oikawa put his head down. His sister put her arms on his shoulders. _'Nothing can change that reality anymore, Tohru. The sooner you accept it. The sooner things will fall into place.'_ His sister said. Oikawa scoofed. _'You don't understand, Nee-chan. I don't want to lose him! But **I AM LOSING HIM**! And now he lets me go because he needs to. We have to break up because I kept on forgetting him! He's still alive and well but I kept forgetting him! And **thats hurting him more than it hurts me**. The bond cut our connection. ~~I have nothing more left of him!'~~_ Oikawa exclaimed. He pushed his sister arms away from his. _'I wanted to change things. I didn't want him to die. **I want him to live!** '_

Oikawa is already crying. His sister just let him vent out and cry. She soothed his brother back as he cries. 

*********

Iwaizumi just watched as Kageyama fell asleep crying. He stroked his cheek and sighed. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and Kageyama sobbed. He hugged him tighter. Iwaizumi's phone chimed. He looked at his phone from Kageyama's back.

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Iwa-chaan~ 😭** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**What?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**How is Tobio?** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**He just fell asleep. Crying.** _

_**What did you say to him?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**He didn't told you?** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**He's not exactly in the condition to tell me.** _

_**He's a mess when he arrived home.** _

_**That's why I'm asking you.** _

Oikawa told Iwaizumi everything he said. He shut his eyes close and typed a reply to Oikawa.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**Are you okay?** _

_**Do you want me to go there?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**No, I'm okay. Nee-chan is here.** _

_**Stay by Tobio.** _

_**You can comfort me at school tomorrow.** _

**Iwaizumi Hajime:**

_**You two always tell me to pick the other.** _

**_Let me decide at least._ **

_**But are you sure you're okay?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Yes.** _

_**Kiss him for me, Iwa-chan.** _

_**I love you. Get some sleep.** _

Their conversation ended with that. Iwaizumi buried his face at Kageyama's hair. **-Why did it turned out like this?-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, subs and comments loves 😊😊


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It's Kageyama's birthday. Kageyama was busy preparing for nationals that he somehow forgot his approaching date of birth. Iwaizumi is heading to his school to pick him up after his training. Oikawa told Iwaizumi to greet Kageyama for him. _'Has anything happened to you?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'A few days ago I forgot him again. It lasted for a day. The next day I remember him. Did Tobio said something?'_ OIkawa said. _' **He misses you.** Sometime when he sleeps he looks for you. He kept asking how you are.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Yeah. I miss him too. Iwa-chan, can you drop by at home for while before you head to Tobio? I have a gift for him.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'll try. I already heading to him right now. I can maybe go there after I sent him home for a while.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'We can meet half way. I'm outside right now. Wait for me somewhere, Iwa-chan.'_ Iwaizumi hummed as a response. He told Oikawa that he's waiting for him at the park near Karasuno. Oikawa arrived fast. Iwaizumi stood up from his seat and went to hug him as he arrived. Oikawa smirked. _'What's this?'_ Oikawa asked as he returned the hug. _'Just please let me hug you. I did miss you too, you know. You've been distance at school too.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'We're graduating, Iwa-chan. We're both busy with school works and exams.'_ OIkawa said. _'I know that. But you're just next door and I could have gone to you and vice versa.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa snickered again and kissed Iwaizumi's cheeks. _'I love you too, Iwa-chan. Anyway here.'_ Oikawa handed a small box and a letter to Iwaizumi. _'Also this is for you.'_ Oikawa said handing him a second small box. Iwaizumi looked confused and opened the box. It was a ring. He looked at Oikawa. _'I have one too. I want something for a reminder for the both of you.'_ OIkawa said. _'You're not the one who's dying, Shittykawa.'_ Oikawa just smiled and out the ring on Iwaizumi's ring finger. _'Tell Tobio I love him, okay?'_ Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa kissed his lips before he walked away.

Iwaizumi continued to head to Kageyama's school. He was already waiting at the gate when he arrived. Kageyama noticed him. He ran up to him and hug him. _'Hey. You missed me?'_ Iwaizumi said as he returned the hug. Kageyama nodded. Iwaizumi saw that he carries a lot of gifts. _'Your team celebrated with you already?'_ Iwaizumi asked. ' _Yeah. They surprised me at the club room before practice. Did Tohru-san meet you?'_ Iwaizumi smiled and nodded at him. _'I figured. I can smell his perfume on you.'_ When Kageyama looked down at Iwaizumi's hand he saw the ring. Iwaizumi followed his gaze. _'Ah the ring. Tohru gave it to me. Here's yours. He said its your birthday gift.'_ Iwaizumi handed the box and a letter. Kageyama took both and decided to open it later at home. _'Shall we go home?'_ Kageyama said and smiled at Iwaizumi.

They were talking random stuffs during the walk home. When they arrived Kageyama's sister popped a confetti as they entered the house. His doctor at Tokyo is there. **-So they are dating.-** Kageyama thought. They entered the house and saw Miwa prepared a feast to celebrate Kageyama's birthday. As they ate. Miwa finally introduced the doctor as her soulmate. When they finished eating and talking. Kageyama and Iwaizumi went up to Kageyama's room to hang out. _'How did Oikawa looked like?_ ' Kageyama asked. He is leaning at Iwaizumi's chest and checking his phone. _'He's still pretty. He looks more okay now than before. He also told me he forgot you for a day.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama put down his phone. He remembered Oikawa's gift and letter. Kageyama stood uo to get it from his desk. As he opened the box there's the ring identical to Iwaizumi's. He wore it on his finger then picked up the letter and opened it.

**_\--x--_ **

**_Hey there Tobio! This is from your lovable ex boyfriend/soulmate. Happy Happy 17th birthday, baby! I hope you're happy today despite me not being at your side. I miss everything about you, baby. I wish I could kiss you and hug you until you get mad at me. Eat lots today. Hope you liked my gift. Its my promise that I'll come back to you. Don't leave until I come back okay? I love you so much, Tobio._ **

**_\--x--_ **

Kageyama felt his cheeks wet and tiny sobs are escaping his mouth. Iwaizumi hugged him from his back. Kageyama turned around and wrap his arms at Iwaizumi's waist. Iwaizumi caressed his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes. After that Iwaizumi helped him opened his gifts. A lot of them are volleyball related. Iwaizumi's gifts are phone keychains of a sword and a crown. _'Even if the mark fades, you'll see our mark. It may not be at your wrist at least thus one won't fade.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama smiled and clenched the keychains on his chest. Iwaizumi smiled at his and kissed him at his cheeks. _'Thank you, Hajime-san.'_ Kageyama said.

*********

Holidays passed. Kageyama was busy training for nationals and by New Years he was hanging out with Iwaizumi's. Kageyama half body is covered by the kotatsu. He was leaning at Iwaizumi's chest as he sleeps under him. Kageyama stares at Iwaizumi as he sleeps. Few days ago their mark at each other disappeared. Iwaizumi sometimes space out indicating that he's also forgetting Kageyama. When that happens. Kageyama will gave him space for a while until he comes looking for him. With Oikawa. The attacks lessen more so lately. The doctor advices them to at least talk to each other so the bond will connect again. Kageyama traced his finger at Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi grunted and hugged Kageyama's waist. Kageyama sighed. _'What's wrong?'_ Iwaizumi asked eyes still closed. _'Nothing. Just thinking that I'm lucky I have both you and Oikawa as my soulmate.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi opens his eyes and looked at Kageyama. _' **I want to see Oikawa before I leave for nationals.** '_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi change their position. Kageyama is at his side and he was facing him. _'We can try and make him see you.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Can you just call him to go here? Just for today.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. He grabbed his phone and dialed Oikawa's number. _'Yahoo~! Iwa-chan, what's up?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi put tbe call on speaker so Kageyama could hear. _'Can you meet with Tobio today? He wants to see you.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Now?'_ Oikawa asked. 'Yes, now.' Iwaizumi said. _'But I can't. We're at my sisters place today and I can't exactly go there immediately. Can I speak to him though?'_

Iwaizumi glanced at Kageyama and Kageyama noddes to him. _'Sure.'_ Iwaizumi pushed the phone near Kageyama. _'Tohru-san.'_ Kageyama called. _'Oh my goodness. I missed your voice, Tobio. Happy New Year.'_ Oikawa said. _'I missed you too, Tohru-san. I wish I could at least see you today. I'll be heading to nationals in a few days and I won't be able to see you at all.'_ Kageyama said. _' ~~You're going to come back~~ and see me again, Tobio. Good luck on your matches. I'll be watching every game.'_ Oikawa said. _'I love you.'_ Kageyama said. Oikawa got quiet. Iwaizumi checked his phone. The call is still there. _'You okay there, Tohru?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Yeah. I love you too, Tobio.'_

After the talk with Oikawa. Kageyama and Iwazuimi ate some soba noodles and laze around the whole day. By the next day. Kageyama is busy with last touch up trainings. The day before their departure Iwaizumi helped Kageyama packed everything he needed for the trip. Miwa will be near him during that trip just in case something happen. Kageyama is at his bed just watching Iwaizumi double checked his stuffs . _'Hajime-san.'_ Kageyama called. Iwaizumi responded with a hum. _'I love you.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi looked at him and Kageyama smiled at him. Iwaizumi blinked a few times. **-Why does it feel like a goodbye?-** Iwaizumi thought. _'Haven't you checked enough? Come up here and embrace me.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi shook away his thoughts and finished with his checking to join Kageyama on the bed. He immediately embraced Kageyama. He nuzzled his face on Iwaizumi's neck abmnd heave out a content sigh. **-Let's not overthink.-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Iwaizumi is holding tight to Kageyama. Kageyama just stared at Iwaizumi's face. _'Hajime-san, I need to go.'_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi just held one a little more tighter. ' _Hajime-san.'_ Iwaizumi had his head down. Kageyama sighed. He wrapped his other arms at Iwaizumi's neck. He let Iwaizumi's head leaned at his shoulder. _'I'm just going for nationals. **Why do it feel like you're sending me off to die?** '_ Kageyama said. Iwaizumi hugged his waist. Kageyama patted his back and head. _'What's wrong, Hajime?'_ Kageyama asked. With him calling his name seriously. Iwaizumi knew something is about to happen. **_'I love you, Tobio.'_** Iwaizumi whispered. Kageyama cupped Iwaizumi's face and gave him a sad smile. _'Don't be like that. ~~I'm not dying there.~~ I'm just going to play volleyball.'_ Kageyama kissed his forehead. _'I have to go okay? I'll see you in a few days. **I love you, Hajime-san**.'_

Iwaizumi just stared how his hand slipped from his. He watched him get to the bus with his team and drove away. He sighed when the bus is already out of site. Iwaizumi held out his hand to look at his ring. He clenched his hand. **-Come back to us safe, Tobio.-**

*********

Kageyama and the other arrived at their lodging and prepare for the training. They have luckily secured a training time because of their current connections to other teams. Kageyama is praticing syncing with the others. Then he suddenly felt a sting at his mark. He ignored it for now. When they're on their break, Kageyama took a glimpse at his mark. **-It's lighter than before.-** Kageyama sighed and called Yachi. _'Uhmm... Can you bandage my wrist?'_ He asked. Yachi nodded and went to get a bandage at their on hand first aid kit. Yachi put a bandage on his wrist and after that he went back to train. As they were finished they went back to their lodging. Kageyama had energy to spare so he decided to take a jog. Hinata and Tsukishima went with him. Kageyama and Hinata were jogging while Tsukishima supervised them. _'Hey, King.'_ Tsukishima called while they were on break. _'What?'_ Kageyama said. _'Is it normal for your nose to bleed?'_ Kageyama wiped his nose and he saw that it is indeed bleeding. They waited until it stopped bleeding before they got back to thier lodging. When they were back. Kageyama reported to Sugawara and Daichi what had happen during their run. They just asked him if he was okay and he said yes.

_'Nee-san, I need to tell you something.'_ Kageyama called his sister after he showered. _'What is it, Tobio-chan?'_ Miwa asked. _'Earlier at our touch ups. My mark stang and it's a little lighter now that before and when I'm on my run my nose bleed. It's not a good thing, right?_ ' Miwa didn't speak for a few minutes. Kageyama sighed. _'Nee-san, I can feel it you know. **My body is about to give out.'**_ Kageyama said. _'What are you gonna do, Tobio?'_ Kageyama looked up at the sky and help up his hand. _'I wish I could hug them one last time.'_ Kageyama said. Miwa just listened to his brothers breathing. After a while he ended the call and went back to their room. Everybody is already at their futon. _'Hey, boke.'_ Kageyama called quietly. Hinata hummed as a reponse. _'Can you do me a favor?'_ Hinata loked at him and said sure. Kageyama gave him a small sad smile. 

The next day they headed to the opening of the tournament and they met alot of people there. Kageyama saw the players he played with at the camp. Right after the opening they went to a gym where they could begin their warm-ups. Their first match will be agaisnt Tsubakihara Academy. Hinata shoes got lose when they came back to the competition venue. Kageyama called his soulmates before the official warm-ups. _'Tobio, you're not supposed to have your ohone by this time. Isn't you match about to begin?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Iwa-chan's right you know.'_ Oikawa said. _'I know. I just had to hear your voice.'_ Kageyama stated. _'Are you nervous, baby?'_ Oikawa said with a little smug in his voice. _'I'm not nervous about the game.'_ Kageyama said. _'Is something wrong, Tobio?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'No. ~~There's nothing wrong..~~ I love you both. Wait for me.'_ Kageyama said. _'We love you too. Good luck, Tobio-chan!'_

Kageyama went to the court with the others as they started warming up.

*********

Oikawa looked at the screen and he saw that somehow Kageyama is having a hard time with the venue. Having to adjust to the surrounding is a pain for setters. Kageyama took a while to adjust but he puahed through. Oikawa had a smile on his face as he was watching his soulmate play. **-He looks much more alive when he's playing.-** Oikawa thought. He continued to watch the game. Karasuno won the match. Oikawa looked closely at Kageyama. He noticed he bandaged his wrist again. Oikawa picked uo his phone and dialed Iwaizumi's number. 'You noticed it too huh.' Iwaizumi said. _'Do you think it bled again?'_ Oikawa said. _'I don't think so. There's no blood on the bandage. I been looking at it since I noticed it on the first set.'_ Oikawa just sighed and looked at how Karasuno's captain was interviewed. _'He's hiding something, Iwa-chan.'_ Oikawa said. _'Yeah. I think its safe to wait for him to tell us._ ' Iwaizumi said. _'You think so?'_ Iwaizumi hummed as a response. After that call. Oikawa waited for Kageyama to call them. He was preparing his luggage as he was leaving in a few weeks. **-I guess Tobio isn't the only one hiding something.-** He looked around his room. Its almost half empty. He sighed and out his hand on his hips. Oikawa's phone rang. It was someone he didn't expect. _'What do you want, Ushiwaka?'_ Oikawa said.

At Iwaizumi's room he's just watching Oikawa talk to his phone. Iwaizumi saw him screaming at the phone and hanging up. Oikawa looked at his direction and waved to him. **-Dumbass.-** They both recieved a call from Kageyama before heading to sleep. They talked about the game and how Kageyama had to adjust because of the high ceiling. Oikawa is fiddling at his ring when Kageyama said something. _'I want a hug.'_ Kageyama said. _'Iwa-chan, book a ticket. We're going to Tokyo.'_ Oikawa said. _'Hey!'_ Iwaizumi warned. _'But our baby needs us.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'll wait until I came back with you. You'll hug me lots right?'_ Kageyama said. _'Lots and lots. You must be tired already. Head to sleep. We'll talk to tomorrow, okay?'_ Iwaizumi said. ' _We love you, Tobio-chan~!'_ Oikawa declared. _'I love you both too.'_ After that they ended the call. Oikawa just stared at the ceiling as he lay at his bed. He sighed. He glanced at his mark. **-It looks incomplete with Kageyama's wings.-** With a blink of an eye. Something flickered on the mark. Kageyama's wings. It was just for a moment but Oikawa suddenly sat up at his bed and looked closely at his mark. It didn't flicked again. He traced a finger in the mark. **_'Please don't take him away.'_** Oikawa mubked to himself.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Its the second day of the tournament. Their match on the second round is against Inarizaki. They had a hard time during the first set. But they won they first set. For the second set, Kageyama started to get a little bit dizzy but he still managed to play well, despite that they lost the set. Before the third set started. Daichi talked to Kageyama. _'Kageyama, you're okay, right?'_ Daichi asked. _'Yes, Daichi-san.'_ After he said that the third set starts. For the first half they been having a bard time catching up to the score. Kageyama can feel **his mark stinging** from behind the bandage. He bear through the pain. He told Shimizu to prepare a change of bandage just in case it bled after the match. For the second half. Their morale is starting to crumble. They witness Hinata's perfect recieve and that set their morale into more positive. The game progress more than the time could give them. Rally after rally when they finally receive the last score they cheered and Kageyama collapsed on the floor. He's still conscious but barely. Hinata was beside him kneeling asking if he was okay. Kageyama said he's just tired but ~~he clapsed his wrist so no one will notice.~~

They greeted the other team and the audience for their support after that they dug out of the gym and change their clothes. Kageyama asked Shimuzu in secret to badage his wrist. It was a good that it it didn't bleed a lot. Kageyama sighed as he stared at his wrist. He picked out his ring from his neck. He stared at it for a moment then followed his team. Tomorrow is their match with Nekoma. Something to look forward to.

*********

Oikawa was outside when he was watching the match as he saw Kageyama play. He couldn't be more proud and frustrated that he was getting more talented that he was before. He ran all the way back to Iwaizumi's house to vent out. When he got there. Iwaizumi has a dark mood. _'What's wrong?'_ Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi looked at him with teary eyes. Iwaizumi is clenching in his wrist. **_'Its bleeding, Tohru. My mark is bleeding.'_** Iwaizumi declared. Oikawa stood at the doorway for god knows how long. He couldn't move. Iwaizumi is already breaking down in front of him. He snapped out of it when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered the call without knowing who it was. _'H-hello?'_ Oikawa said. _'Tohru-san, are you okay?'_ It was Kageyama. Oikawa fell to his knees and covered his mouth to stifled his sobs. _'Did something happened?'_ Kageyama asked. _'Tobio... Please. Please don't die on us. We're not ready yet._ ' Oikawa mumbled.

That call didn't last long as Oikawa needed to calm himself down. So does Iwaizumi. They were just laying at Iwaizumi's bed and staring at the ceiling. Oikawa fiddled with his ring and glanced at Iwaizumi. _'Should we inform, Miwa-nee?'_ Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi didn't say anything. Oikawa just sighed. _'He's still alive.'_ Oikwa reminded. ' _For how long, Tohru. He could die any moment. **The mark given us a sign already.** Yours hasn't reacted yet but it will soon. I'm not ready. I still want more time.'_ Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes gently. Oikawa just nuzzled on his neck. _'I'm not ready too, Hajime. I haven't hugged him yet since our temporary break up. I haven't shown him how much I love him.'_ They stayed like that for a while. Until Iwaizumi decided to call Kageyama to make sure everything's okay with them.

*********

Kageyama anxiously waited for his soulmates to call. He was outside bearing the cold. Soon after his phone rang andd he immediately answer it knowing it was his soulmates. _'Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi voice is hoarse. _'Hajime-san, did something happen. Tell me.'_ Kageyama asked. Iwaizumi got quiet and then sighed. _'My mark bled.'_ Iwaizumi said. Kageyama was speechless. _'Did it hurt?'_ Kageyama asked. _'A bit. I want to see you, Tobio. I wanted to make sure.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You're still hearing my voice, Hajime-san. It means I'm still here. I won't just go without seeing you.'_ Kageyama said. _'Please don't say that.'_ Oikawa said. _'I'm.. We're both not ready to let go just yet. Just a little more, Tobio. Give us a little more.'_ Oikawa added. Kageyama sighed. _'I'm not the one deciding that.'_ Both of Kageyama's soulmates got quiet but they spoke after a while. They asked how was his game even thought they watched it. They didn't want to stop talking that night. Kageyama had to reasin out with them to let him go to sleep. When they did Kageyama kept the call on until they decided to end it.

The next day Kageyama is preparing for the day, he is at the toilet washing his face, when he felt a sudden tightness of his chest. Sooner he cough. He covered his mouth and saw that it had blood on it. Kageyama stared at the blood and closed his eyes. He washed his hand and his mouth. Wiped his face to stop his tears. He went out the toilet and joined his team on going to the venue. Their match is with Nekoma. If they win this, they will advance to the quarter finals. When the match started, everything is fine with Kageyama. He was calm. He was okay. Coughing out blood in the morning seems like nothing to be worried about. The first set was taken by Nekoma. For the following set sKarasuno worked hard to earn points and eventually they won the match. As they lined up and paid respect and gratitude to other players of Nekoma. They also thanked the audience for their support. They ate some food and took a rest for their next match on the same day. Kageyama was with Hinata to check who they will be going against in their second match of the game. _'Hinata, remember that I asked you a favor.'_ Kageyama reminded. Hinata nodded. They were on the side court and they saw who they were going agaisnt. They excahange a few words with Korai Hoshiumi before heading back to their team. Hinata left Kageyama to be alone as he needs to call his soulmates.

_'Great game, Tobio-chan~!_ ' Oikawa said. Kagayema hummed. _'Have you rested? Did you eat already?'_ Iwaizumi asked. ' _Who you going agaisnt next?'_ Oikawa asked. _'I already eaten and rested. I'll still rest some more before we head to warming up again. Our next match is Kamomedai.'_ Kageyama said. Kageyama coughed and covered his mouth. There's blood in his mouth. Kageyama sighed. _'You okay there, baby?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yeah. Something just got stuck on my throat.'_ Kageyama said. _'Good luck on your next game, Tobio. We'll be watch from here.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Okay. I love you both...'_ Kageyama clenched his chest to hold on to his ring. _**'...So much.'**_ He added. After that he ended the call and went back to his team. Kageyama looked at them and sighed. He went closer to them and they noticed him approaching. Kageyama bowed to his team and said thank you for everything. All kf them was shock as they didn't know why Kageyama is doing this. But they didn't mock him but smiled at him. **-I'm fine now.-**

*********

The sound of the whistle signals the end of the game. They have lost. Kageyama looked up. His chest was so tight he couldn't barely breathe. He felt the sting on his mark. He cleched the ring on his chest. His team are calling out to him to line up. Kageyama stared at them. His team gestured him to come near them. ~~He gave them a very geniune smile.~~ Hinata knew something was wrong. Kageyama coughed. He took a step closer to him. Hinata saw the drip of blood from his mouth. He noticed his getting more pale. Kageyama mouthed something. He couldn't barely read it as he was running towards him. All of them were. And all out once they screamed his name. **Kageyama collapse right then and there**. It was a loud thud making others to glanced his way. All of them are in panic. Their coach is calling for a medic. Yachi is crying. Daichi checking his pulse. They kept calling his name to wake him up. The people around Kageyama are shock by what happened even the crowd. No one noticed **his mark flickering and bleeding** on his wrist. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw what happen on the broadcast. They didn't have to think about what to do. They packed their stuff and went to where Kageyama is. **-Please don't let it be too late.-** Iwaizumi thought.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Daichi, Sugawara and Hinata was outside the treatment room waiting for Kageyama's sister. Sugawara held on tight to Daichi hands anticipating the arrival of Kageyama's family. The rest of the team are waiting at their lodging. Hinata is pacing at the side. When Miwa arrived with her father. Daichi filled them in as to what had happened and what the doctor told them before they rushed to treat Kageyama. Soon after Kageyama's doctor went out the double door of the emergency treatment room. He sighed and looked at all of them. He shooked his head. Miwa covered his mouth. Hinata fell to his knees. Sugawara broke down and Daichi bowed his head and patted Sugawara's back. _'We put him on bypass for now. But he won't last long. We'll put him in a private room. Everyone can visit and say goodbye. I'm sorry, Miwa, Kageyama-san.'_ The doctor left. Miwa hugged his father and cried.

*********

Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived at the hospital that Miwa text them. It was early morning and there's not much people at the lobby. Iwaizumi went to the reception to ask what room Kageyama is. Oikawa is frantic and out of sort. Iwaizumi held on his hand. The nurse said the room and they run towards it. They were panting when they saw Miwa and her father outside the room. Kageyama's father noticed them. He stood up from his seat and met them halfway at that hallway. He patted their shoulders. With that gesture they knew. They knew what had happened. Oikawa hid his face with hands and walk a bit farther. Iwaizumi leaned his forehead at the wall. He punched the wall. _'I shouldn't have let him go. I should have stopped him.'_ Iwaizumi mumbled. _'My boy, **it's not your fault.** Tobio was happy. He got to love you both with all of his heart. But now, **its time to say goodbye.** '_ Oikawa sat ang hugged his knees. He muffled his screams with his hand. His other are clenching his chest.

When the both of them was a little calm. Kageyama's father lead them to him. When both of them saw the state of their soulmates they tried not to run away. They were left alone with Kageyama. Oikawa sat at the edge of the bed. _'This isn't fair, Tobio. You said you'll come back to us. I just got you back. Why...why do you have to do this?_ ' Oikawa looked away to wipe his tears. He held on his hand. Iwaizumi sat at the chair next to the bed. He leaned closer to him and put his forehead on his shoulders. _'Tobio, I don't want to say goodbye yet. Please wake up.'_ Iwaizumi whispered to him. They cried to him, pleaded for him to wake up. But nothing changed with his vitals. And everything is final. Both of them didn't want to accept things as they are.

The next morning most of the Karasuno visited and said goodbye to Kageyama. Hinata and Yachi we're crying when they talked to Kageyama. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just watched. Both of them refused to say goodbye to their soulmate. They stayed by Kageyama's side. Miwa talked to them about the bypass. But they didn't let them pull it off. Iwaizumi and Oikawa begged them not to pullout. _'Hajime-kun. Tohru-kun. He's not gonna wake up anymore.'_ Miwa said. _'You don't know that. Maybe he's still there. Maybe he's just in a comatose state. He promised he'll be back. He promised us.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'He's gonna come back. Please just let us have a bit of time.'_ Oikawa said. Miwa sighed. She looked at Kageyama's doctor. _'I'll give you 2 weeks. Not more than that.'_ Kageyama's doctor said.

*********

Iwaizumi and Oikawa took turns on staying by Kageyama's side. Miwa decided to transfer his brother at the hospital in Miyagi to accomodate Tobio's soulmates. For the first weeks both of them didn't let just anyone visit. Any one close to them offered their condolences but they didn't take it. They both believed Kageyama is still coming back to them. Iwaizumi and Oikawa visited him before and after school.

One day before Oikawa leave. He was pulled over by his parents and sister. _'Ruru-chan, **it's time to let him go**.'_ His sister said. Oikawa scoofed. ~~_'He's not dead.'_ ~~Oikawa said. _'Tohru, sweetheart, this is not right anymore.'_ His mother said. Oikawa stood up from his seat and started to walk away. **_'Tohru, stop denying it. You have to face the reality of this.'_** His father said. _'He's not dead. He promised he'll come back. And he will.'_ Oikawa left there house and ran to the hospital. He stopped a few blocks away to the hospital. He panted. **-What reality? He's not dead. He'll come back.-** He felt his tears. He knew that he had to accept things. He knew he had to let go. Oikawa wiped his face and went inside the hospital. He directly went to Kageyama's room. Oikawa heard the steady beeping of the machines in the room. Oikawa kissed his forehead and sat at the chair beside Kageyama's bed. _'Tobio-chan, you know my family talked to me today. They always say that I have to accept it and stop denying. But...'_ Oikawa reached out for Kageyama's hand. _'...I'm not sure if I can.'_ Oikawa kissed his knuckles with tears on his cheeks. Oikawa stayed with him for a few hours.

Their two weeks is almost up. Iwaizumi just arrived home from visiting Kageyama. He noticed his father waiting for him near the entrance. _'Let's have a talk, Hajime.'_ His father said. His father went to their living room. Iwaizumi sighed and followed his father. When he got to the living. His mother is also there. He sat across them. _'What is it, Dad?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'It's time to let go, son.'_ His father said. Iwaizumi just looked away. He realized that more than anyone. But he's prolonging everything. _'Hajime, it's not helping anybody. You have to accept that he's gone.'_ His mother said. _'We still have a few days. ~~I'll let go when I'm ready~~.'_ Iwaizumi said. His parents look at each other. Iwaizumi got a bad feeling about their looks. He knew he just got back but ge has a feeling that he has to go. He stood up abruptly on his seat and started to head out. _'Hajime!'_ His mother called. He ignored their call and ran all the was to the hospital. When he got there. Miwa and his father are there. Kageyama's doctor went inside the room. _'NO! STOP!'_ Iwaizumi shouted. The doctor instruct the nurses to held him back. **_'PLEASE DON'T! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US!'_** Iwaizumi continued to yell. His phone rang. At first he ignored it. When he saw it was Oikawa he answered it.

_'Tohru...they're taking Tobio away.'_ Iwaizumi said with tears on his face. Oikawa didn't say anything. Iwaizumu can hear the sobs from the other line. _'Tohru..?'_ Iwaizumi called. **_'I'm sorry, Hajime.'_** Iwaizumi fell on his knees knowing that Oikawa knew about this. He stared at how they shut off the bypass and how the Kageyama's vitals went to a flat line. _'Tobio...'_ Iwaizumi screamed his heart out. Miwa and his father comforted Iwaizumi. Soon after his parents arrived and supported the boy.

*********

Oikawa just listened as Iwaizumi bawled on the other line. He stared at his mark as it bleed. He ended the call as he heard his flight being called. _'Are you sure you're going just like this, Oikawa?'_ Matsukawa said. Oikawa looked at them. _'I have to give him space. And this is me giving him that.'_ Oikawa said. _'Cry if you have to, Oikawa. Stop pretending that you're okay.'_ Hanamaki said. Oikawa gave them a sad smile and then tears flowed into his cheeks. _'Take care of Iwa-chan for me, Mattsun, Makki.'_ Oikawa stood uo from his seat and went to board his plane. He looked at the window of his seat. **-I'm sorry, Hajime.-**

*********

Iwaizumi didn't know how he got home. He opened his door and plopped down the bed. Clenched the sheets. He didn't opened his lights. He saw a glimmer on his desk. He saw a ring. He stood up to pick it up. It come with a letter. It was from Oikawa. 

**_\--x--_ **

_Hajime,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't told you about them pulling him out. I didn't want to hurt you more than you already are. I know that you're doing this for me because I couldn't accept it. I know that you're mad at me for doing this. The ring is Tobio's. Keep it. Keep the memories we have with him. I'll be away for a while. I have to accept everything little by little. I'm not strong enough to be able to accept it. I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry that we lost him because of my stubbornness. If we could start again with him. I would agree with you. I would love him so much that he wouldn't let us go. I'm sorry for doing this, Hajime._

_I promise I'll be back. I'll go home to you and Tobio. I love you so much._

_Tohru_

**_\--x--_ **

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard writing this honestly. I was crying and I had to stop to calm my emotions. 😭😭
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of it. Hang in there loves. 😭😭
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

**Chapter 31**

Its been a few weeks. And the funeral was held two days after Kageyama died. Oikawa is at Argentina. Iwaizumi sighed as their adviser address his final advices to them. Its their graduation. After that Matsukawa and Hanamaki went to him. _'Have Oikawa called you?'_ Hanamaki said. Iwaizumi stood uo from his seat and headed out with them. _'I blocked him.'_ Iwaizumi said. Matsukawa and Hanamaki just looked at each other. _'Well, did you at least talk?'_ Matsukawa asked. _'We did. He gave me a bullshit reason.'_

_===_

_The moment Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa is not in the country anymore is during Tobio's funeral. Oikawa's sister told him when the plane landed at where he's at. He immediately asked for his roaming number and called him. Oikawa answered it. 'Hello?' Oikawa said. 'You dumbshit!' Iwaizumi yelled. 'Iwa-chan...' Oikawa said. 'Our soulmate just died and you're travelling?! What the heck?!' Iwaizumi exclaimed. He walked away from the funeral site to call him. 'I had to go. This was the only way for me to move on.' Oikawa said. 'You couldn't wait until after the funeral!? Tobio just died and all you left me is a letter saying you're sorry. Tell me you didn't just leave me alone, Tohru.' Iwaizumi's voice is starting to break. 'I needed you here with me but you already left. I can't be strong all the time, Tohru.' Iwaizumi said. 'I'm so sorry, Hajime.' Oikawa said. 'Sorry? That's all you can say? Give me a f**cking reason why you had to go?! Why you had to run away?! You're hurt?! You're not the only one hurt here, Shittykawa! I am too! His family too. Everyone close to him got hurt too. What made you so special that you had to run?'_

_===_

_'He told me he couldn't live with the guilt and Tobio's death. So he had to get away from everything even me. He chose to leave me alone._ ' Iwaizumi said. Iwaizumi spotted his parents are the entrance. He went to them. Matsukawa and Hanamaki greeted them. They took a picture while waiting for their kouhais. Iwaizumi told his parents to go on ahead. He decided to drop by the graveyard to visit Kageyama.

Iwaizumi is standing in front of Kageyama's tombstone. _'Hey, we just graduated today. Oikawa finally left though without receiving his diploma. You both really are the same sometimes. Leaving me behind.'_ Iwaizumi wiped the tear that escaped from his eye. Iwaizumi sighed. _'I'll be heading to Tokyo tomorrow and move to my apartment. I wanted to show it to you...'_ Iwaizumi suddenly stopped talking. _'I miss you, Tobio. If I had known that, that day was the last day I could hug and kiss you. **I wouldn't have let go**. I had so much plans for all of us. We talked about it before that if we started differently you wouldn't be like this. ~~I wish I didn't told you to put up that block.~~ '_ Iwaizumi sat at the floor and stare at Kageyama's name. _'I wish I could hear your voice right now. **Cause it hurts that I won't be able to anymore.** I want to hear you say you love me even if you didn't mean it.'_ Iwaizumi bowed his head down. Iwaizumi sighed and stood up. ' _I won't stay for long. I'll visit you again some other time. I love you, Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi walked away and head home.

*****

Oikawa just stared at the message Hanamaki and Matsukawa sent to him. He sighed. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi is mad at him for leaving. It was the only way for him to be able to accept it. Oikawa hsd to occupy his mind of something else to forget. **To not remember the pain.** But when he's alone. He can't stop thinking about Tobio. When he sleeps he dreams about him. Oikawa knew running away is a coward move. But being at the place where all the memories was he couldn't take it. Oikawa sighed and shut his phone off and glanced at the sea. He looked at his mark. **-No wings.-** Oikawa traced a finger in his mark. _'I miss you, Tobio.'_ He mumbled to himself.

He stayed dazed at the seaside for a while before heading back to his apartment. His phone chimed at his pocket during his walk home. He took out his phone to check his message.

**Matsukawa Issei:**

_**Have you contacted him yet?** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**Didn't you say he blocked me. How could I talk to him?** _

_**Beside he doesn't want me to talk to him.** _

_**I'll wait for him to reach out to me.** _

**Matsukawa Issei:**

_**Until when?** _

_**You both promised Kageyama something.** _

_**He's gonna wait for you two to snap out of it.** _

**Oikawa Tohru:**

_**He's dead.** _

_**He won't be waiting for that.** _

**Matsuakawa Issei:**

_**But you still promised.** _

_**Live up to it.** _

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short one update. I hadn't recover yet from the last chapter it took a lot of energy and emotion that I became lost for words. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves😁😁


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit drunk so this is all I could muster. Also I hope you don't hate Oikawa too much. He had his reasons.
> 
> Enjoy. 😊😊

**Chapter 32**

_After 1 year..._

Oikawa is showering after a rigorous training. Its already a year after Tobio's death. Oikawa sighed as he basked himself with water. The pain hasn't left within him. He also haven't talked to Iwaizumi after the fight they had.

**_===_ **

_Graduation_

_Iwaizumi was receiving a call to an unknown number. He was hesitant to answer it. He stared at it rang until it stopped and rang again. Sighing he picked up his phone and answered his phone. 'Hello?' Oikawa said. 'Hello, you trash.' Iwaizumi said. Oikawa didn't say anything as a reponse. 'Makki keeps asking me if you messaged me. But you apparently don't want to.' Iwaizumi said. 'I'm just giving you space, Iwa-chan.' Iwaizumi scoofed. 'In the first place I didn't need space. I just needed you to be with me when we're both hurting. But instead you left me alone to deal with the after taste.' Iwaizumi said. 'Hajime, are you drunk?' Oikawa asked. 'Hmm must have taken a few beers.' Iwaizumi honestly said. 'Who you drinking with?! You just graduated high school.' Oikawa said. 'Why do you care?! You left remember? How am I supposse to deal with the pain? By crying? By thinking positive? By being strong?' Iwaizumi exclaimed. 'Do you think I should do that?' Iwaizumi added. Oikawa heard other voice on the other side of the call._

_'Hajime...' Oikawa called. **'I was never strong, Shittykawa. I lost both of you at the same day.'** Oikawa heard him sobs. Oikawa just listened to him at first. 'Why do you have to go, Tohru? I want you here. Can you just go home?' Iwaizumi said. 'I'm sorry, Hajime.' Oikawa said. 'Stop saying sorry! You ran away!' Iwaizumi said. 'Its not like I want to. I had to!' Oikawa said. 'Had to? That means you had a choice. You had to pick whether to stay or not. But you didn't. Instead of supporting all through this you ran away. Do you now how I feel right now? **I FEEL HURT. BETRAYED.** That the only person who I can get through this, left me on my own.' Iwaizumi rambled. 'You could have told me that, that day would be the last. I could have said goodbye. You abandoned me and Tobio is the only one left but you let them pull him out. You said you wanted more time. You said you wanted him to live. But why?! **Why did you gave up?!** ' Iwaizumi added while he sobbed in between. 'He was already gone even before we arrived we both know that! We were in denial of his death. People has been saying to us to just move on. And I did! I don't want you to assume anymore. **We both know that we have to let him go**!' Oikawa exclaimed._

_Oikawa was getting frustrated and Iwaizumi gotnmore agitated. 'Move on?! You didn't move on, Tohru! You ran away. You ran from the pain. The reality. Everything! **You ran away from everything!** ' Iwaizumi said. People with him calmed him down from the other line. 'I didn't want to stay, Hajime! I got hurt. A LOT! I kept thinking that I could have done something from the start to stop it from ever happening. I kept thinking that it was my fault. I know you all said that it wasn't. But for me it look like it was! Of course I wanted him to live. I wanted him by my side forever. But he died. He died so I have to accept it. Everything reminded me of him. What could have I done otherwise?! I wanted to stop thinking. Cayse it fu**ing hurts!' Oikawa also cried on call. 'You could have stay, Shittykawa! Did you forget I'm still your soulmate?! You haven't lost me yet! And you know that you never will. But you decided on your own to just leave and ran away.' Oikawa got speechless. So is Iwaizumi. Then everything got quiet. _

**_===_ **

Oikawa finished taking a shower and got dress. He ssid goodbye to his teammates and left the gym. As he was walking his way home his phone chimed from receiving a message. When he looked at it. He's eye got wide and tried to call the person who messaged him. He immediately answered. _'What do you mean going overseas, Makki?'_ Oikawa said. He keeps tabs on Iwaizumi by messaging Matsukawa and Hanamaki. _'Exactly what it means. He going overseas to et someone from his field. I think he'll stay there for a while.'_ Hanamaki said. _'Where exactly?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Somewhere in California. He's going to meet that Utsui person. Can't you just talk to him?'_ Hanamaki said. _'He won't talk to me. You know how our last talk ended up.'_ Oikawa said. _'You haven't even tried to talk to him. Also he was drunk that time. He's still a bit of a mess. And I know you are too. Just please talk to each other. You're still his soulmate and you love him. Make up already.'_ Hanamaki said.

After that the call ended and Oikawa got home. He plopped down at his bed backwards and stare at Iwaizumi contact number. He sighed and dropped his phone at the side of his face. He held up his hand to glanced at his ring. **-Should I call or not?-** Oikawa covered his eyes with the back of his hand. _'Ahhh. I want to talk to him!'_ He declared to himself.

Oikawa didn't call him after that debate in his head. He sleep that night not talking to anybody. He woke up the next morning with a bunch of message from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Apparently Iwaizumi is already leaving that day. He just let him go because he respected Iwaizumi's decision. But also he wanted to apologize again for running away. Iwaizumi hasn't been in contact for a year and Oikawa missed him. _'Tobio, what should I do?'_ He mumbled.

****

 _'Hey you don't mind that I told Oikawa you're leaving.'_ Hanamaki said. _'That's okay. I know he asked for an update about me everytime. I mean I do it too.'_ Iwaizumi said. They sat at a table in the coffee shop. _'Do you want to talk to him?'_ Matsukawa asked. Iwaizumi just looked at them and sighed. _'I do. But until he snapped out of it I won't be talking to him.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You're both being stubborn. I feel bad for Kageyama to not be able to rest in peace. His soulmates are fighting and have not talked in about a year. Did you visit him at least?'_ Hanamaki said. Iwaizumi shook his head. _'I haven't accept it fully.'_ He looked at his mark and the wings hasn't appeared yet again. He touched the ring on his chest. He made Tobio's ring into a necklace. _'It still hurt that I wasn't able to say goodbye to him._ ' Iwaizumi said. _'Oikawa knew he had to do it himself or you won't have to. We all know how badly you want him to live. But keeping him alive like that is cruel.'_ Matsuakawa said. _'I know that. I just wasn't ready.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Nobody is.'_

After a few hours Iwaizumi boarded his plane and waited for its take off. **-Tobio, I'll come back. I promise. And by that time. I can accept it and be able to be yours again.-** Iwaizumi thought. He looked up outside the scenery.

*********

Oikawa looked up the sky in his window and stared at the plane that past by. **-When will be able to accept it?-**

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	34. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the epilogue soon after this. Thank you for sticking until the end. I know some of you left after Kageyama died. And im sorry for that. I'm working on a new fic. I hope you'll read and like it.
> 
> Enjoy the Last chapter loves 😊😊

**Last Chapter**

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued not to talk to each other. Until one day Iwaizumi crossed paths with Ushijima at Irvine, California. Turned out the person he's looking for is Ushijima's father. Iwaizumi forgot he's not talking to Oikawa sent him a picture of him meeting his nemesis. Oikawa got urked by the picture he sent and called him without much thought. _'Why are you with Ushiwaka?!'_ Oikawa asked. _'I was planing to intern at Utsui-san's when I graduated uni._ _Which is Ushijima's father by the way.'_ Moments after they realized that were talking like nothing happened. Iwaizumi sighed. _'We can talk, right? Calmly this time.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi sighed and just hummed.

They talked and had closure about their issues. _'You've been selfish, Shittykawa. You have to understand that its not just you who got hurt. I understand that you couldn't take it but let me there for you at least. You always forget me when it comes to Tobio.'_ Iwiazumi said. _'I know and I'm sorry for that. I was just so pre-occupied with him. Knowing that he's dying and we couldn't stop it anymore.'_ Oikawa said. _'You hated him at first. But you eventually loved him more than you expect. Also me being jealous of Tobio sometimes._ ' Iwaizumi said. ' _I still love him. Thats why I'm having a hard time accepting things. I really miss you, Iwa-chan. But you know that I have to do this, right?'_ Oikawa said. _'I'll beat you someday, Shittykawa, I can assure you that.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'There's my Iwa-chan! I love you.'_ Iwaizumi smiled at they talked for a while.

They talked almost everyday. But with the time difference it was hard keeping up a longer talk. They sometime settled with messages. Iwaizumi went back to Japan to continue his studies. Oikawa stayed at Argentina for his volleyball. Niether one of them mentioned accepting Tobio's death until after a few more years when Tobio's sister went to talk to with Iwaizumi. ' _Hajime-kun, can we talk?'_ Miwa asked when she called. Iwaizumi knew what it was about. He looked at his mark. It hasn't changed at all after all those years. Iwaizumi accepted the invite to talk. They met at a café. Iwaizumi arrived later than Miwa. He noticed Miwa wasn't alone. He was with his soulmate. Miwa noticed him and waved him over. The waiter took his order and he faced them. _'Hajime-kun, you know that its almost four years after Tobio died. I want to know something.'_ Iwaizumi was calm for some reason. _'Tobio asked me that once you both somehow forgotten his passing. I should talk to you and ask.'_ Miwa said. _'Ask what?'_ Iwaizumi asked. ' _Does it still hurt? Are you happy now? Are you able to accept it?'_ Iwaizumi just stared at Miwa until his order came. He thought a lot about those questions. Miwa sighed. _'That's the exact questions he wanted me to ask. Now I wanted to hear it from you.'_ Miwa said. _'Hear what, Miwa-nee?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'The answers. Tobio begged me to let you answer it no matter what. He told me the reason why. But before that. **Can you answer it?** '_

**- _"Does it still hurt?"_ A bit. _"Are you happy now?"_ Yes. _"Are you able to accept it?_ " Yes.-** The moment those thoughts passes through his mind he felt a stang on his wrist. He suddenly held on his wrist and clenched it. Iwaizumi felt his wrist like it was burning. He unclasped to looked at it. His eyes widen from what he was seeing. Kageyama's wings are coming back at the mark slowly like someone was drawing him a tattoo. Iwaizumi looked up to Miwa and his soulmate. Miwa smiled at him. Her soulmates asked permission to look at the mark and inspected it. _'It seems you finally accepted it. Tobio will be happy that you do._ ' Iwaizumi smiled and a few tears flowed down his cheeks. He wiped it. _'Is there a reason why you had to ask me those?'_ Iwaizumi asked. _'Tobi-chan said to me the night before he collapsed that you two promise to visit him once stopped losing your way. Also because he promised to come back. This is is exact words. "I know they'll lose their way and fight or run away. They may forget me at times. But I know that promise will never break. **I PROMISED THEM I'LL COME BACK.** And I will." Tobio has a different definition of coming back though.'_ Miwa said. Iwaizumi looked at his mark again and traced a finger.

_'But Tobio has a condition for you both.'_ Miwa said. _'A condition?'_ Iwaizumi got confused. _'That you have to be together when you visit him. You and Oikawa must be together. Otherwise dont visit. Or else Tobio would hunt you for life. His words.'_ Iwaizumi snickered. Miwa giggled. _'He also said. He'll always be waiting for both of you._ ' Iwaizumi frowned at that. **-Always huh.-** They talked for a while until Miwa and his soulmate had to get back to the hospital. Iwaizumi stayed at the cafe a little bit longer. He should talk to Oikawa about this.

Iwaizumi was on call with Oikawa when he decided to fo home for the day. _'Tohru, I'm planning to make a shrine for Tobio at my apartment.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa got quiet for a few minutes. _'A shrine?'_ He asked. _'Yeah. I want to be able to talk to him even through that.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Is Miwa-nee okay with that? Isn't she mad at me?'_ Oikawa asked. _'She is to you but not to me. I talked to her today._ ' Iwaizumi said. _'What'd she say?'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi sighed and looked up at the sky. _'Maybe its time, Tohru. It's time to finally let everything go. The pain. The sadness. The longing. The emptiness. Don't you think so?'_ Oikawa didn't say anything. **_'Tobio is waiting for us, Shittykawa.'_**

*********

Oikawa knew fully well that he has to let the pain go. He knows how. He just needed to accept Tobio's death. Oikawa love him a lot that he resulted to just run away. When he heard Iwaizumi said that Tobio is waiting he remembered their promise. The promise to visit him if we ever acceptes his death. **-Did Iwaizumi accepted it already? Did Tobio's mark on his wrist again?-** Oikawa looked down at his wrist and sighed.

Many days after his teammates planned to go to the beach and there he saw Hinaya Shouyo. His soulmates partner on court. They talked and caught up with thing back in Japan. _'Did you came back for his first year anniversary?'_ Hinata asked. _'Of what?'_ Oikawa asked. Hinata looked at him shocked. Oikawa honestly didn't know what he was talking about. _'Of Kageyama's death.'_ Hinata stated. Oikawa's eyes got wide and he just gave him a sad smile. _'I haven't accepted his death. So the answer is no.'_ Oikawa said. _'You know, Kageyama left me a message for you. The night before the nationals. He asked me for a favor.'_

_===_

_Each of them are already in their futon. Hinata looked at Kageyama to say his favor. 'When the time has come and you met one of my soulmate somewhere. Broken and lost. I want you to say something to him for me.' Kageyama said. 'How do you that I would meet one of them?' Hinata asked. 'I don't. I'll leave it to a chance that someday you will. I know one of them will run from everything.' Kageyama stated. Hinata waited for Kageyama to say something. ' **I don't want them to be lost forever.** So I want you to say this to whoever you're gonna meet.' Kageyama said._

_===_

_'Things may be rough and you're pressure to accept things but I'm still waiting. I still love you no matter where I go. No matter what happens. You will always be my soulmate. Mark or no mark.'_ Hinata finished. Oikawa looked at the horizon. **-Mark or no mark huh.-** Oikawa traced a touch on his wrist. _'Thank you, chibi-chan.'_ Oikawa said. After that they played some beach volleyball and had dinner. The next day he took a stroll at the beachside. He sat down at the sand and thoight about everything that happen. Those memories. Those moments. Oikawa cherished all of them. Even if they fight. **-How do I accept it if it still hurts.-**

For weeks all he could think about is how. Oikawa came back at the beach side and received a call from Iwaizumi telling him to come home. But he's still not ready to. There are some phrase and words that made him broke down that day. Oikawa didn't realize he fell asleep crying that night. He opened his eyes to wake and saw Tobio's face. He was humming and stroking his hair. He looked around his surroundings and saw that they're in a wide meadow. They were under the shade of a big tree. He's dreaming

_'Tobio...'_ Oikawa silently called. Tobio looked at him and smiled. He looked far ahead and continued to hum. Oikawa realized that his head was on Tobio's lap. He moved to hug his waist. _'I missed you.'_ Oikawa said. Tobio continued to stroke his hair. _'I miss you too, Tohru._ ' Tobio said. Oikawa cried on his waist realizing what this all mean. _' Are you saying goodbye to me?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Yes.'_ Tobio said. He hugged him tighter. _'We have to eventually, right?'_ Tobio stated. Oikawa looked at his face. He was genuinely smiling at him. Tobio stroked his face. _'This is my real goodbye, Tohru.'_ Tobio said. Oikawa didn't want to wake up. Oikawa sat up and face Tobio. _'Tohru, I'm wishing you and Hajime all the happiness in the world. I may not be there with you physically but **I will be with you**. I kept my promise. Now time for you to wake up.'_ Tobio cupped his face and kissed his cheeks _. 'I love you.'_ Oikawa said. Tobio snickered and caressed his cheek. _'I love you too. Goodbye.'_

Oikawa opened his eyes for the second time. He immediately looked at his surrounding and saw that he was at his bed on his apartment. Its already the next day. He touched his cheeks and realized he was still crying. But this time he knew they weren't because he was sad. It was because he can finally accept it. He picked up his phone and dialed Iwaizumi's number. He immediately answered. _'Tobio visited you didn't he?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'How did you know?_ ' Oikawa asked. _'I was there too, you idiot. I saw that dream too. Tobio said sorry for just leaving without saying goodbye. And that he loves me.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa let out a hearty soft laugh. _'He just told me he loves me and its time.'_ Oikawa said. _'It has been for a long time.'_ Oikawa raised up his wrist and he laughed while crying when he saw Tobio's wings. **"I kept my promise."** Oikawa traced a touched on the mark.

_**'Welcome back, Tobio.'** _

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, subs and comments loves. Much appreciated until the end. 😁😁


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi is walking to Kageyama's family grave. _'Do you think he will like this?'_ Oikawa asked. _'Calm down. Its not like he can pop out and tell you he doesn't. Also the flowers are pretty, Tohru.'_ Iwaizumi said. They both arrived and stand in front of Tobio. Oikawa set down the flowers he was holding. _'Well, here we are, baby!'_ Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi hit his head. _'As you can see he's still cheeky and so full of himself. Miwa-nee told us we can visit you today.'_ Iwaizumi said while setting up a blanket to sit upon and lit up an incense. _'I went back early as scheduled. Tobio, do you know that Hajime is an athletic trainer for the national team. You see how he betrayed me?'_ Oikawa whined as he sat down. _'What do you mean betrayed? You're playing for another country, Dumbass!'_ Iwaizumi said.

They had their usual bicker in front of Tobio. Iwaizumi sighed. _'We miss you, Tobio. I still have your ring with me.'_ Iwaizumi held up the ring on his neck. Oikawa looked at it. _'Can I have it?'_ Oikawa said. _'Why?'_ Iwaizumi said. _'Just so that I can feel Tobio with me.'_ Oikawa said. Iwaizumi smiled and handed him the ring. Oikawa put it around his neck and gave Iwaizumi a cheeky grin. _'We prepared a lot for this picnic you know. Hajime started to cook really good food now.'_ They talked to Tobio the whole day. A wind pass through them and both of them looked at each other then glanced at Tobio. **-We're okay now, Tobio.-**

After their picnic they said goodbye to Tobio and promised to be back. Oikawa stared at Tobio's name on the grave. _'I love you, Tobio.'_ Iwaizumi just smiled at he watched Oikawa. He held Oikawa had as they walk back to his car at the parking lot. **_'Tobio, can rest now, right?'_** Oikawa asked. _'Yeah.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'I'm gonna beat your pretty face at the Olympics.'_ Iwaizumi said. _'You're not the one playing.'_ Oikawa stucke out his tongue and they continue to banter playfully at each other.

They got back to Iwaizumi's apartment at Tokyo and they spend the rest of the day together. Oikawa told Iwaizumi his experience at San Juan team. Iwaizumi fiddled with the ring on his neck. Oikawa looked at him. Iwaizumi sighed and returned a look at Oikawa. Oikawa cupped his face and kissed him. 

_'What would you think woukd happen if I didn't accept it?'_ Oikawa asked as he stroke Iwaizumi's biceps. Iwaizumi hummed and caressed Oikawa's waist. _'I would have dragged you back here. And force you to accept it.'_ Oikawa pinched his shoulder blade. _'You brute!'_ Iwaizumi sighed and pulled Oikawa closer to him. _'I love you.'_ Iwaizumi said. Oikawa kissed the side of his lips. _'I love you too.'_

After a few days Oikawa's team arrived at Tokyo and Oikawa had to check in at the hotel with them. On the day of the match. Iwaizumi and Oikawa entered the venue at the same time. Oikawa clenched the ring on his chest. **-This is for you, Tobio. My number 1 fan.-**

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subs and comments loves 😁😁


	36. Author's Note

Hi this is Arkied once again. This will be just me ranting feel free not to read this. 😁 I just want to point out somethings. But first I want to thank my readers who finished the fic with me. 😉Really I apprecaited you guys. 🤗🤗 Second to those who got mad at me. I'm sorry. I will be listing below the resons why I had to do what i did. So yeah stick to me and you'll know. I was just a reading in AO3 and recently I took an interest to this ship. I read a lot of it. 

When I first thought of this plot I was scared shitless of the outcome. I started writing it just for my own. But I wanted to test my ability to write a fanfic. I tested the waters with my sister and she told me it was good so I continued it. I wasn't planning to post it here but as I said I wanted to test my ability to write. I was scared when I posted the prologue and the chapter 1. I don't know if it will be well received by the readers. Apparently they did. With a few hits and kudos can motivate me. So I continued.

I posted warning of major character death and I made it mature because it was heavy on feels. It can trigger something. What I didn't know that the readers don't like the idea of them dying. I mean I wanted to not kill him but the idea on my head. The story will be gone. I really wanted to abide to your wishes but I can't destroy my story. And I'm sorry I killed you baby blueberry boy. Believe me I love him too. I love all the characters and how I portray them. But of course we have to thank furudate-sensei for creating them.

Also I know that some of you left even beforehand. I don't know if you're still reading this. But anyways, thanks for dropping by and reading bits of the fic.

Again thank you for reading this fic. I might edit it. Because I cringed when I reread and saw a lot of mistakes. But until then. See you in the next fic. Probably.

Stay awesome loves. 😙😙


End file.
